Undeniable
by Pandora10001
Summary: 1944, Germany. After being invaded in her hometown and split from her family, Amelia is taken away to a secure facility. Arriving along side a group of girls, plans are set in motion and nothing will ever be like it was. Will Amelia survive Hydra's plans?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's and all rights go to Marvel.**

 **WARNING: I've determined this story to be going some very dark places. For example, it's set in World War II so there's going to be some disturbing things happen, and I don't want anyone to get offended. There's scenes with death, various types of assault (including rape) and it could prove mentally taxing for some people. I apologies for the person (who I won't name) that read this story and wasn't aware, and is also the reason I'm putting this warning up now. I've also put in place extra warnings for when these scenarios happen, if you still would like to read but skip ahead the bad stuff than you can. I rated this story M for a reason, if this is 'not' the type of story you feel comfortable reading I would suggest clicking the exit button.**

 **A/N If however you do decided to read, let me know what you think.**

I felt as if I were ripping into two. The pain was like nothing I had ever experienced, it was unbearable "Please…make it stop" letting out another loud groan, I gulped to feel my throat had gone dry. Screaming for what felt to be eternity, my voice had gone to nothing but a croak "please…it hurts. Make it stop" I begged wanting relief.

Squeezing tightly to his hands, I leaned back against the warmth of his chest. It was the only comfort I could find in a time like this. The only person who could keep me going. As long as he was close, that's all I needed to know everything would be okay. That I will get through this. That this pain would all be worth it "I know…" he said leaning down to whisper in my ear. Feeling his right hand come to my face, I breathed in and out as he wiped away the dampness on my forehead. I was both grubby and sweaty, and the place we now sat in was no better "I know it hurts…but you have to keep pushing" he ordered sternly.

Shaking my head, I looked down to my large, round stomach as my legs stood perched and bent in front of me "I can't…" feeling another gruelling contraction, I let out another scream. I wanted this to be over. Why couldn't this be over?

Feeling him hush me in a calm tone, he continued to give talk "Come on…push" he said as I squeezed his metal hand as tight as I could "…you're almost there…push" sucking in another breath, I groaned as I did what he instructed. Using my muscles, I pushed as hard as I could. Taking laboured breaths, I could feel that he was right. I was nearly there "that's it…good girl" he praised.

Tightening my grip like a vice, I gave one last effort before I felt a sudden emptiness. It was over. Feeling him shift behind me, I leaned against the dirtied wall instead for support. Closing and opening my eyes, I looked down "…James…" I called drowsy and exhausted from the long ordeal "…James…why can't I hear it? Why isn't it crying?" I asked, feeling my body slowly starting to panic. I had just realised, that even after giving birth, I had yet to hear the baby cry. What was wrong?

Staring at him as he crouched and pulled the new born away, I watched as he wrapped the silent infant into a piece fabric "She's beautiful" whispering, I could barely hear him as he cradled the bundle in his arms. It's a girl. A beautiful baby girl.

"Let me see" looking as James' gaze snapped from his arms to me, I noticed his steel eyes had gone hazy and clouded. Slowly making his way over to me, he gently passed the baby down. Nestling the girl in my arms, I stared down with tears in my eyes as I looked at the pale blue face. Her eyes were closed, and her chest was still. The little girl wasn't crying, because she was already gone.

Gone before I could even see the colour of her eyes.

* * *

1944

Standing in the knee length grass, I looked next to me to see my older brother Garrick watching with wide eyes as he peered into the distance "What do you think you two are doing?!" screeched our mother not far behind us.

Jumping from the sound of her voice, I picked up the edge of my dress and turned around to start making my way toward her. Stopping in my tracks, I noticed Garrick wasn't following "Garrick!" I yelled, my efforts failing to catch his attention. Looking him up and down, he appeared as if he had been turned to stone "Garrick hurry…they're getting closer!" I said storming back to him. Grabbing his muscly arm, I pulled him until he obliged.

Running back to our mother together, she quickly scolded us with a panicked look "Come on!" she said pushing us to get back to our small home in town "we need to get inside. They're almost here. Hurry now" picking up my feet, I ran as fast as I could in the dress that I wore.

Looking around, I could see a few stragglers as they rushed to get into the safety of their homes. Apart from the few people, the whole town was deserted. Not a soul in site wanting to be outside when the Nazi's came.

Since 1939 when World War II had been declared, my brother and I listened on the Radio as Hitler gave his speeches and America was sent into panic. Not a month ago, we were given the news that they were now coming here. For what, I didn't know. Maybe for more workers, or more people to send to their camps. Whatever it was. I didn't want any part of it. No one did.

After locking the door, mother turned to us. Her brown hair frazzled "Lock the windows and shut all the curtains" she instructed Garrick. Nodding his head, he did as he was told before, I too, was ordered "Amelia light the candles, it's going to get dark soon" rushing off, I went into the kitchen and collected the matches under the stove. Walking around the house, I lit all the lanterns and candle sticks until the three rooms that made up our sanctuary, were lit with a dim yellow glow.

Coming back into the lounge room, I sat on the scratchy couch as I listened to the tanks and soldiers come closer and closer. Feeling a dip in the cushion next to me, Garrick began to cradle me into his arms. Knowing that I was more scared than I was letting on. Being twins, he always seemed to know what I was feeling. Even if I didn't show it "It'll be alright. I promise. I won't let them hurt us, I swear it" he said, trying to reassure me. Wrapping my slender hand up under and around his arm, we sat huddled together as the sun lowered in the sky. Everything was going to change.

It seemed like hours. Staring at the front door, I could hear them outside; talking amongst each other. Their voices muffled so we couldn't hear. Mother had sat down at the small kitchen table, her head in her hands. I could hear her sobbing quietly. I could tell she was wishing with all her strength that father was still here. That he hadn't died of an illness.

Turning my gaze from the door, it landed on Garrick who had gotten up only to pace a few steps. Up, and then down. Looking into his brown eyes, they were filled with worry. Now that father was dead, he had been given the responsibility of keeping us safe; of being the man of the house. But I knew he was just as frightened as me, and confused. He doesn't know what to do. I don't think anyone does. All that we could do, is sit and wait "Garrick…please…stop pacing. Come sit down" I said, patting the seat next to me.

"They're outside Lia" he spoke, stopping his pacing to look at me. He had used my nickname.

"I know…but there's nothing we can do about it. We just have to wait. Just come sit…please" patting the spot again, he gave a sigh before joining me on the couch once again. Resting his elbows on his knees, I rubbed his back for comfort before threading my fingers through his thick chocolate brown hair. I couldn't help but realise, again, how similar he and I looked. We shared everything in appearance, the only difference was our gender and personality.

Peering through the thin drawn curtain, I could tell it was completely dark outside. Giving a small shiver, I also realised it was getting cold. Moving from the couch, I went over to the small fireplace and crouched down to my knees. Piling in a few blocks of wood, I lit a match I had put in my dress pocket. Carefully lighting the wood, I sniffed the air as smoke rose and flames bubbled to create warmth. Jumping from the floor, a startled tingle went up my spine as a loud knock echoed on the door. Looking to Garrick, none of us moved as another loud knock pounded again "Open the door!" yelled a man from the other side.

Hearing mothers footsteps, she went and did as the man instructed. Cracking it open, it didn't take long as three large men in uniforms barged their way in while holding their guns. Looking around the room, the men noticed me and brother before speaking again "How many are there?"

"It's only me, my son and daughter" spoke mother in a submissive tone. She didn't want to give them any reason to be violent – but they didn't need to have one. Striking her with the butt of his gun, my mother tumbled the floor with a squeak.

Quickly getting up from the couch, Garrick moved to help her when one of the men grabbed him by his collar to stop him "Take them outside" instructed the man who had spoken before.

Squirming with fright, another soldier marched toward me and yanked me up from the floor by my arm "Get outside" yelled my captive, pushing me with his hand. Stumbling along the direction, I kept walking forward with my head down low. Grabbing me by the shoulder to stop, I was pulled to turn around when I realised I was now standing in a line with a handful of other girls. Glancing around, we were all being dragged from our homes and separated. The young girls were in one line, boys in another and the children, parents and elderly completely pushed away into a separate group.

Turning to my side, I whispered to an unknown girl next to me "What are they doing?"

"I don't know. They won't tell us anything. I think-"

"You there girl…say another word and I'll cut out your tongue" barked a rather built man. Coming to stand in front of us with a clipboard, my attention became completely focused on him. Looking the military man up and down, I acknowledged he wasn't dressed like the other Soldiers. Instead he wore a neatly pressed uniform, with a badge I didn't recognise – a skull and five tentacles "Now, I want you all to tell me your name and age. If I think you're lying…then I will kill you. Am I understood?" he said, his accent thick with German. Nodding my head, a few girls down the line mumbled too quietly for his liking "I said am I understood!" barked the man again.

"Yes!" we all answered.

Watching the man move, he started at the end of the line before making his way down toward me. Standing a step away, he paused with a pen "Amelia Diederich, sixteen" I announced loud and clear. Scribbling the answer down, he moved on to the next girl and I silently let out the breath that I had been holding.

When the man had finished, he nodded behind him and Soldiers from all sides began to push and pull us toward a row of trucks. Frantically looking around, I tried to find my mother and brother. Thankfully I had eventually found the familiar face of Garrick. Watching through the crowd of people, I could see that he too was being loaded into a truck. Where was he going? Will I see him again? Still standing in line, I didn't have time to act when I was eventually pushed in by a forceful hand and out of site from Garrick. Tight and cramped, there wasn't much room for us to move and I prayed that the journey we were about to embark wasn't long.

Taking a deep breath, I could only prepare myself for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Itching and scratchy, I couldn't get comfortable. Travelling day and night, the only time they stopped the trucks were when the men driving needed a break. Other than that, we were constantly on the move. Hearing my stomach growl, they had not given us the luxury of having food since we had left, which by now would have been two days. Neither were we given time to relieve ourselves outside the truck. Instead we had been given a tin bucket that we could us and empty through one of the gaps between the wooden panels below. It was barbaric and inhumane to say the least, but neither of us girls voiced any complaints. None of us wanted to be killed or beaten.

Holding up my right arm, I grimaced as a flea or bug of some description wriggled its way up my limb. The truck was infested with them. I assumed it hadn't been cleaned at all as far as I could tell "I don't know how much longer I can do this" complained a blonde haired girl, maybe a few years younger than me. Watching as she clutched her stomach, I could see she wasn't well "I'm starving. When are they going to feed us?"

"Hush Meredith" scolded what looked to be her older sister "they'll give us food soon. Just hold on. I'm sure we're almost there" comforting herself in the hold of her sister, Meredith silently moped and whined. Folding my arms closer to my ribs, I could feel the coldness of the night seeping through. Rubbing my arms, none of us had anything other than the clothes on our back from when they took us. Huddling together, that was all we could do to stay warm.

"Why didn't they ask?" whispered a girl to my left, with mousy brown hair and a narrow shaped nose.

"What are you talking about Laura?" questioned Hannah, a red headed girl who I went to school with. Friendly most days, she could be rude and pompous; her family _were_ rich.

"Why didn't they ask if we were Jews? That's what they came here for. Isn't it? Too get rid of the Jews" knitting my brows in confusion, I had never thought about it. When remembering back to that night the soldiers broke into my home. I suddenly realised they had never asked about whether or not we were Jews. They just took us. Of course, none of the people I knew in town were of that religion, but still, there could have of at least been one. So why didn't they ask?

"Maybe they don't care. I herd on the radio that they're taking all sorts of people to the concentration camps. It doesn't matter if you're a Jew or not. If they think you're bad, then they'll do with you what they like" spoke Hannah in a reply. I understood what she was saying, and it's true. Her point could very well be the answer, but we won't know until we get to where ever it is we're going.

"…my uncle was sent to one of them…one of those camps" spoke a girl my age from down the end of the truck. Leaning with her short cut hair on the metal bar next to her, she already had a look of defeat on her face "my aunty said that they do horrible things to you there…that they work you until you die. That your skin turns black and your body turns to bone…she told me he would be dead by now. That he wasn't ever coming back" feeling a breath catch in my throat. I didn't dare want to think that's where we were going. That my life was already over.

* * *

Jumping awake, I looked up and around but couldn't see. It was too dark. Hearing the back of the truck open with a groan, I listened as all the girls shuffled not knowing what to do. Squinting, several rays of light were shined into our eyes "Come on. Get out…now...do as I say!" barked a soldier. Quickly moving, we got out one by one, forming a line. Glancing around, I could tell we were somewhere remote in the woods. Feeling rough hands push us around, we were led in the wind and dark to an unknown place in the middle of nowhere. Stumbling for ten minutes, my fingers began to feel numb and blue.

Hearing noises and ruffling, I looked around to see our destination to be a large compound building wrapped completely around with high metal fencing. Lit up bright with watch lights, countless of soldiers patrolled, either on foot with dogs or in the tower with rifles. Continuing to push us, we entered the threshold and were now inside the muddied court yard. Approaching a door and putting his gun over onto his back, the soldier from before, pressed a few unknown keys before the thick metal doors opened "Bewegen Sie sich entlang ... Ich weiß nicht die ganze Nacht haben" (Move along…I don't have all night) grumbled the same man in German.

Finally entering, I winced as the loud doors behind us clicked shut. Peering around, the place we were now standing in was nothing but a brightly lit, wide tunnel like hallway made out of grey cement; above us on the roof rested several pipes. The compound must be underground as well. Rubbing my arms feeling warmer, I had slowly stopped shivering.

Continuing our journey, we passed one or two men in lab coats before reaching a large room. Ushering us in, we definitely had more space to move. Not speaking another word, the soldiers shut the door behind them before leaving us all alone. Looking around, I found the walls to be made of cement, the floor were tiles and there were no windows; just bright lights from above "Delilah. Where are we? Where are they going?" squealed Meredith to her older sister. So that was her name, Delilah.

"I don't know" pulling Meredith close to keep her safe, I could see Delilah has a worried expression. This definitely wasn't a camp, but if it was. It would be a very odd one.

Snapping our heads to the door, it once again opened and several men in the same white lab coats walked in with hoses, buckets and rags "Stand in line along the wall, oldest to youngest" spoke a thin older perhaps in his early forties, with wispy black hair. Looking him up and down, he wore thin wire framed glasses and a fancy tailored vest and dress pants under his coat.

Following his instructions, we shuffled ourselves into position "I am Dr. Gregov" he announced while standing in front of us, a clipboard and pen in hand "you will address me as this. Nothing else. Am I understood?" his voice calm, but clear. This man screamed wicked and danger.

"Yes" we all answered clearly. Knowing that he would probably yell at us like the military man from before if we did not.

"Good. Then we will begin" looking down to his clipboard, he continued "when I call your name, I want you to raise your hand. Do not speak" waiting a second for the command to sink in, Dr Gregov started "Berlina…" turning my head slightly, I watched as a girl perhaps fourteen raised her hand. Nodding, Gregov wrote something down before continuing "Amelia" raising my hand instantly, he looked to me and did the same.

Waiting, the list wasn't very long, ten or thirteen at the most "Now all of you…strip. Clothes, jewellery, anything on your persons" grasping the item, a thicker man had shoved a black plastic bag into my hands "…and put it all into the bag given to you" feeling my face morph into shock and embarrassment, I couldn't believe what he was asking. He wanted us to strip, in front of everyone. In front of him, and them.

Snapping my head left and right, I could see the others internally thinking the same thing. One by one though, they all obeyed his instructions and eventually, even me. Slowing reaching up, I unclipped my earrings first before starting on my clothes. Pulling my shoes off with my feet, I lifted my skirt. I was trying to hide as much skin as possible. Even if it was fruitless. No matter what I do, they're going to see me. All of me. Reaching under my dress, I unhooked my black stockings before sliding them down my legs. Popping the white buttons of my dark grey dress, a chill ran across my exposed chest and stomach. Shrugging the fabric off my shoulders, I dropping the dress to the ground before crouching down to my knees. Shoving all my items into the bag I stood up and wrapped my arms around my exposed parts. I feel so naked. So vulnerable. This wasn't right.

When we had all finished undressing, we stood pressed against the wall "Вымойте их. Я хочу, чтобы их чистыми, прежде чем они должны быть проверены" (Wash them…I want them clean before they are inspected) frowning, I didn't know what the Doctor had said. He wasn't speaking German like the soldier. It was Russian, I think.

Nodding from the command, the other scientist grabbed the buckets and rags. Watching them come toward us, a young brown haired man in a lab coat and blue tie approached me. Quickly looking him up and down, he had youthful clear skin and brown eyes; he was maybe in his twenties. He reminded of the popular boys from home. The ones always chasing the girls and buying them jewellery or flowers. He didn't look like someone who should be working here.

Dabbing a cloth into the soapy water, I squealed as he leaned down and started to scrub at my skin. The water was freezing. Tugging me here and there, he washed around my arms, face and legs. Backing away with wide eyes, I shook my head as he had gone to wash my private area. Grabbing me by the wrist with his free hand, he tried to pull me toward him but I didn't budge. There wasn't a thing in this world that would ever allow him to go anywhere near 'there' "Что это? Что не так?" (What is it? What's wrong?) Spoke Gregov as he walked over to us, clearly seeing the fuss I was making.

Pulling away from the young man with the blue tie, again, I tried to get away but couldn't. The man's hold was too tight "Она не позволит мне мыть ее" (She won't let me wash her) grumbled the young man before me to Dr. Gregov. Why couldn't they speak German or English?

Looking me up and down, Gregov let out a puff of air before smacking me lightly across the face. Wincing it still stung, but I knew it wasn't the worst "Stop being difficult girl" smacking me again, I could feel my left cheek starting to go red "trouble comes to bad little girls that are difficult" keeping my head down, I could feel tears form in my eyes as Gregov walked away. Letting out a huff, the young man dabbed the rag back into the water again, before reaching down again to wash my body.

Leaning closer to me, his Russian accent was thick as he whispered "Do not disobey him" he said referring to Gregov "I've seen bad things happen to people that have…do what he says and you will live" nodding at the unforeseen kindness of his warning, he finished cleaning me before handing me a set of clothes. A long washed out grey dress, it wasn't much "put this on" doing as he said, I was very much thankful for the coverage of my body. Pulling my shoulder slightly, he tugged me around him before giving me a push "now, keep moving. I will show you to your room"

Turning my head slightly behind me, I whispered "My room? What about-"

Interrupting me, he turned my head to face forward "Forget about them. It will be better that way. I doubt you will see them again" with his hand on my shoulder, he guided me down the cement tunnels corridors. Reaching a door, he opened it with a thick metal key. The room I was pushed into wasn't as big as the other one, just big enough for a single bed and sink; another bright light above illuminating it all "I will bring you food shortly"

Going to close the door, I gushed "Wait" looking to me, I continued "will I see you again" I said referring to the future. Hoping deep inside me, I wanted the man that had shown me kindness to come back. I didn't want to be stuck with anyone else. Not in a place like this, with a man like Gregov.

Nodding his head "…I've been assigned to look after you. You should be so lucky" he continued before looking down, and I knew. Under the circumstances, I was very lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on the small cot bed, I sat with my back against the wall and my knees drawn up. It's been an hour and the young man who was now looking after me had yet to come back with food. Staring at the grey wall, I watched as a small slither of water ran down a crack high up near the roof. With the silence of just my consciousness, the gravity of my situation was bearing down at me. The air smelled stale and I felt like I could hardly breathe.

Looking from the wall, I paid closer attention to detail. My feet and floor are slightly greasy and the sheets in which I were now sitting on, have yellow stains and marks of an unknown nature. There's black spots forming on the corners of the roof and the sound of dripping water filled my ears. This room was no better than the trucks – filthy.

Snapping my attention from the blandness of it all, I listened as the cell door creaked open "Here" said the man who claimed to be looking after me. Coming over with a silver steel tray, I peered up from my position on the bed to see what it held. Wrinkling my nose, I found it to be a piece of stale bread, mashed pea's, a cup of water and a strip of some sort of dry looking meat. Lowering the tray down, he sat it on the bed "you need to eat. You're getting thin" spoke the man, while looking me up and down.

Gesturing with a nod to the tray, I asked "How can anyone eat that?" It was absolutely repulsing. It looked to be days old and I could see a small dot of grey mould forming on the bread.

Letting out a huff, I could see he was already annoyed at me. Even when I had a good reason to be arguing "Be grateful for what you have. I was lucky to get you _this_ much. There will be days when you get less"

"Grateful? Dogs from my hometown wouldn't eat it. And neither will I" Pushing the tray away from me for emphasis. I looked away from the young man to stare, again, at the same grey wall.

"Amelia. You _must_ eat…if you don't, you will starve and die" he said picking up the tray and holding it out to me. If I didn't have a hunch as to why he was so adamant about getting me to eat, then I would have thought that he might have cared. But I knew that wasn't the case. He was only doing this because his neck was most likely on the line if I did in fact, die "…how do you except to save your mother and brother, if you don't eat to save _yourself_?"

Narrowing my eyes, the question had gotten my attention and not in a good way "What do you know about my mother and brother?" I asked, sneering every word. Toying me with such information wasn't going to make the situation any better.

"I know that they are safe…and that you will see them again" he said wiggling the tray in his hands "…but only if you eat" looking over his face, I didn't know if he was lying or not. What choice did I have? The man I had only just met offered me information on my family. If there was any chance. Anything at all. I was going to believe it was true. What kind of person would I be – daughter and sister – if I didn't?

Gently taking the tray from his hands, he nodded before turning around to leave "Wait!" I called again. I wanted to know something. Stopping, the young man turned around "What's your name?"

Pausing with his hand on the door, he turned around to face me with his brown eyes "…Erik"

* * *

Placing the tray on the end of the bed, I put a hand against my stomach. After not eating anything for two days and then gorging down the _food_ that had been given to me, my stomach was starting to churn. I felt like I was going to be sick. Letting out a breath of air, I sat up on the edge of the bed with my feet on the ground. Slightly rocking in a comforting motion back and forth, I tried to sway the sickly feeling.

Breathing in through my nose and out of my mouth, it gradually started to fade away and I was slowly feeling better "…- outside" voiced a whisper outside my door. Looking up, it swung wide open. Walking in, Erik stood before me while two guards stayed outside waiting "Get up…you need to go for your check-up" reaching down, he wrapped his fingers around my arm and hauled me from the bed. Giving me a nudge forward, we made our way down the tunnels again. The guards trailing not far behind us.

The whole way down, I hadn't seen a single girl. Not one. All the people that I did see where either Scientist or Doctors of some description. Some were old, others where young, like Erik. It was all so confusing. Why did they bring us here? What are they going to do to me? Feeling his warm hand on my shoulder, Erik guided me into a separate room on the side. It looked like a medical room, like one of the ones me and my brother would go in to town for if we were sick "Sit down" instructed Erik, pointing to the white gurney that stood in the middle of the room. Hopping up onto the bed, I sat with my hands resting on the edge and my feet dangling over the side.

"Where are you going?" I asked hurriedly while watching him walk away. Was he leaving me? All alone.

"Doctor Gregov will be here shortly" spoke Erik, giving me an eye of 'remember what I told you'. Closing the door behind him, he left without another word alongside the guards. Waiting in the quiet, I was once again alone with my thoughts. Peering around the room, I could see several metal cupboards filled with who-knows-what. Posted on the walls, were simple eye tests and diagrams of the human anatomy. Mini sculptures sat on wooden shelves nailed to the walls, and a tray compiled of various instruments lay not far in front of me.

Opening the door, Gregov walked in along with a man I had never seen. Slightly shorter and wider than Gregov, the mystery man wore a tailored grey suit, lab coat and glasses affront his dark blue eyes. With little to no hair, the man gave me a sly smirk of a smile "This is patient three zero ten" spoke the shorter man, his eyes roaming over my thinly covered body. Feeling uncomfortable with his gaze, I squirmed while looking down.

"Yes, Doctor Zola. This is Amelia. Erik is looking after her" added Gregov. You could see by the subtle submissive tone and stature, that this 'Zola' is the one in charge. I wanted to snicker, not a few hours ago Gregov marched around with his head held high.

"Good" smiled Zola, nodding his head "he's a very promising pupil of mine. She's in good hands then" walking toward me, the man stood taller as I sat down "Look at me little girl. I want to see your face" putting a finger under my chin, he lifted my head to meet his eerie eyes "how old is she?"

"Sixteen" answered Gregov, picking up a chart from the bench lining the wall under the shelves.

"Healthy I presume" Zola mumbled more to himself than anyone in the room. Gripping my lower jaw tight, he forced my mouth open wide "you have all your teeth. Very good" feeling with his meaty hands up and down my arms, he squeezed "skinny little thing aren't you" Looking me over once again, he turned my head this way and that. When letting go, I had come to an assumption he was happy with whatever he had seen "I want the medical files when you're done testing her. If everything is in order, we will continue"

Watching Gregov nod, Zola looked me over once again before leaving the room "it seems you'll live another day after all little dove" wincing on the inside, I didn't like the name he had given me. Looking away from Gregov, I headed Erik's warning. I couldn't help think though; what did he mean 'live another day'? What had happened to the rest? Where they killing them? Feeling my heart clench, the little girl Meredith's face, flashed into my vision. I hope she is alright. I pray she survives "hold out your arm" instructed Gregov, while turning around and wheeling the trolley of instruments closer to us. Doing as he says, I held out my left arm. Coming back toward me, he wrapped a rubber band of some sort above the crease of my elbow. Tapping away, he pressed with his fingers before reaching next to him and grabbing a thick needle.

"What are you doing?!" I screeched, pulling my limb away from the sharp object. I knew that Doctor, Zola had said something about medical records, but I hated needles. They were painful and gruelling. Not to mention the bruise I would always get afterwards.

"Give me your arm girl" sneering at me with a glare, he forcefully gripped my appendage and yanked it toward him. Not having time to argue, he stuck the needle into my vain and proceeded to draw blood. Wincing, he drew several vials before pulling away and unlatching the rubber band "now lay down" slowly picking up my feet, Gregov had turned to the trolley. Gently laying down on the gurney, I watched from the side as he turned back to me.

Lifting up my dress, he didn't care about my modesty or the fact that I had nothing else under it "Stop it" I spluttered out, trying to wack his hands away.

"Do that again" he said, pointing to my hands and making a snipping motion with his fingers "and I'll cut them off…" Scrunching the fabric to just underneath my breast, he pulled his hands back down and started to poke and prod at my abdomen. Looking away, I stared up to the roof and light fixture; trying to take my mind off of it "you're a beautiful young girl" he stated, looking at me "you haven't been doing grown up things now have you?" feeling my throat go dry, I shook my head. This topic of conversation was unsettling to say the least. Of course, a year or two before all this had happened. When I had first started to bleed, my mother had tried to educate me on 'grown up things'. She had said that 'I ought to know' since I was now a women. Letting a tear slip, I couldn't hold it back anymore "bend your legs"

Doing as he said, I angled both of my legs into an upright position. Walking to the end of the gurney, he reached up and grabbed me by the hips. Dragging me down so he could get closer, he spread them so that he could see. What exactly it was that he was looking for, I didn't know, and nor did I want to. All that I knew, was he was very close. Reaching over to the trolley, he picked up something I couldn't quite make out. Jumping, I let out a yelp as he inserted it into my vagina for a few seconds and then pulled it out "Well. You weren't lying. That's very good…one of your other friends. The red head. She lied to me…" he said, putting the instrument back on the trolley. Leaning over the gurney he pulled me up right by my arms "do you want to know what happened? What happens to girls like her?" shaking my head, I squirmed in his tight grip as he hadn't let go "…she no longer has a tongue…fingers…teeth…she doesn't even have her head" closing my eyes, I could feel another tear slip down my cheek "but don't worry" he said cheering up from the seriousness. Patting my knee, he lifted me up off the gurney to stand on the floor "little doves like you don't have to fret" pinching my nose in-between his fingers, he wiggled it in a childish manner. Hearing the door open, I turned my head to see it was Erik. I was safe "now off you go" Gregov said shewing me with his hands. Quickly but discreetly I walked over to Erik.

I need to get out of here. I need to get out now.


	4. Chapter 4

Pacing the room, I couldn't sit still. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Who were these people? What are they going to do to me? Biting my nail, I had to think. I needed to escape, so how am I going to do it? I don't have any help, all I have is me and I'm not particularly strong. Holding my hands down at my sides, I looked up from my concentration after hearing the familiar footsteps of Erik. Around this time he comes to feed me. Looking over to the bed, I still had the tray from last night's dinner. Quickly picking it up, I flattened my back against the wall the door is on.

Hearing the jingle of metal keys, he opened the door and stepped through "Amelia?..." searching for me, he went to turn around, and that's when I hit him. Whacking the metal tray against the back of his skull, I prayed that God would forgive me. Hearing Erik groan, he dropped to his knees as I heard the tray he was holding clatter to the ground. Wincing I hoped no one had heard that, there aren't any people besides him and a few Doctors anyway. Surely I will be safe. Hitting him again, I made sure he was completely knocked out. Placing my tray on the floor, I crouched down low before sifting through his pockets.

Patting him down, I grabbed the keys and what looked to be a security card with his picture on it. Taking a quick look at him, his youthful face looked peaceful besides the small gash on the side of his head. Running out of the room, I locked the door behind me with one of the metal keys. I don't have much time, I need to hurry. Looking left and right, I decided to follow the direction of where Erik had come from. Quietly moved down the halls, I made sure not to get caught by the odd person here and there.

Looking around, I had no idea where I was going. There were no signs or pictures, just endless halls. Using my judgement, I followed down a corridor when I heard a feminine voice call out; but it was more of a cry. Frowning I followed the noise. Was it one of the girls? I have to help them. Getting closer, the cry also got louder "Hello?" I said quietly but loud enough to hear.

"Помоги мне" (Help me) frowning, I couldn't understand what she was saying. Turning a corner, I peeked around to make sure no one was there before walking along. On either side of the hallway were several metal doors similar to mine. Using the voice as a source of location, I eventually found which room it belonged to.

Looking the door up and down, I was too short to reach the sliding slot in order to peak in, so I bent down on the ground to whisper into the gap underneath "Hello? What is your name?"

"Помоги мне" (Help me) it said again. Hearing the chocked sobs, I couldn't help but become worried. What was wrong? Why was she crying?

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what you're saying" looking at the keys I didn't know which one to use, so I tried each and every one until I could find it. Looking over my shoulder every now and then, the fifth key I had tried worked, as the lock made a clicking sound. Pulling the heavy door open, I squinted as the inside of the room was dark; almost completely pitch black "Hello?" I called again "can you understand me?"

"…I want…m-my mother. Please" cried the voice "please. I want my mother" feeling my chest tighten, I felt the wall next to me; trying to find a switch. Feeling a plastic box of some sort, I turned it on to look around before gasping and taking a step back. It wasn't a girl – I didn't know what it was.

Looking at the huddled women as she sat crumpled in the corner, she hugged herself tightly as she tried to squish her body closer to the wall. Roaming my eye over her skeletal like body in shock, I couldn't help the sudden dryness in my throat. She had yellow blisters the size of pennies all over her face, legs and arm – she only had one arm. The other one on the left, was nothing more than a bloodied and infected stump. She must be in so much pain. How could someone do this? Looking up her body and to her head, her once blonde hair was tattered and almost none existent; all that was left were a few thin wispy patches "What happened to you?" I said quietly, taking a step forward.

"Please, please. I don't want to live…please. Kill me" she said looking down. Tears streamed down her eyes as she continued to cry. Plucking the courage, I couldn't just leave her. I need to take her with me. Taking a step forward, she wailed with a loud cry before pushing herself away from me. Watching her, she turned her body sideways and clawed with her hand at the wall. Was she scared of me?

"I'm not going to hurt you" I said holding my hands up. Walking toward her, I crouched down "please there's nothing to be afraid of" that's when I heard it – his voice.

"…I wouldn't be so sure, little dove" feeling my heart stop, my eyes went wide. He had found me, already. Standing up from my crouched position on the dirtied floor, I slowly turned around and looked up to meet the face of Doctor Gregov. My courage had now vanished, and was replaced with absolute fear. Tsking me, he waved a finger back and forth in front of my face "you've done a _very_ naughty thing" taking a step forward, I winced as he grabbed the back of my neck with a powerful grip. Pulling me out of the room, he turned to bellow at the wailing women "Будь спокоен!" (Be quiet!)

Turning off the light, he grabbed the keys from my slender hands before locking the door. Keeping his tight grip on my neck, he pushed me to follow him down the hall "Please. I'm sorry" I squeaked out.

"If I were you little dove. I would stop talking" heading his warning, I closed my mouth quickly. Continuing to walk me through the halls, I didn't know where we were going, but I knew it wasn't to my room. Nothing around me looked familiar. Using a key card to open a black bared door, Gregov began to whistle an earie tune. Going through a few more section gates, this Facility was much larger than I thought, and much more secure. I doubt I would have made it out of here now that I've seen all of this "you're lucky" spoke Gregov while we walked "I can't do too much to that body of yours"

"What happened to her? What did you do?" I demanded suddenly, I wanted to know. I needed to know. What is this place?

"She's one of many, just like you" he said nodding toward me. Like me? What does that mean?

"Are you going to do to me, what you did to her?" I asked, my tone fearful of the answer.

Shaking his head "No, no, no. You're special. You're not like them" he said as if it they were filth "you're here for a greater purpose. Our experimentations can only take us so far, and lately we've run out of options. We already have the perfect Soldier. Now, we need to make more. Unfortunately our resources for genetic manipulation have not succeeded in producing anything worthy. This…" he said nodding to himself in appraisal of what was to come "…this is the next step in something powerful. This is…evolution" listening to his every word, Gregov sounded like a madman. Someone who needed help.

"Please. I just want to go home" I said begging with the man. I didn't ask for any of this. I was never bad. I never misbehaved and I did well in school. So why is this happening to me? What have I done? Coming to a stop, two Guards in uniforms stood side by side out front of a blue door. Where they waiting for us?

Signalling with his hand, the Guard opened the door and I was pushed inside. Looking around, the room was empty besides a seat in the middle. Trying to take a step back, I squirmed as Gregov pulled me toward the seat "No! You can't do this to me" letting go of me, his grip was replaced by the two Guards as they dragged me down to sit.

Forcefully, the Guards kept me still as they tightened my arms and legs with the brown leather straps connected to the chair. Holding my jaw open tight, one of the men pushed in a grey mouth guard and I bit down. Taking a step back from me, Gregov nodded for them to leave "you shouldn't have run away. I told you, trouble comes to bad little girls that are difficult" squirming in the chair, I could barely move as he wheeled a metal trolley over to me. Watching him as he turned on the machine on top, I listened as the buzzing noise of electricity sounded before he turned around. Holding two metal rods in either hand he walked behind me. Placing them against my temples, I jolted while digging my nail into the arm rest. Pain. White hot pain. That's what it felt like. As if a thousand nail were being driven into my skull "this will make you behave"

* * *

Slumping forward into the chair, my whole body ached with pain. It felt like eternity before Gregov had left me to sit, still strapped into this chair. It hurt to breath or even think, but I couldn't help the images that flashed across my mind. My mother, my brother. Despite being here. Being tortured. I wanted to know if _they_ were alright. I didn't care about me. I just wanted to see their faces, to know that they were still alive.

Hearing the blue door groan as it opened, I didn't bother looking up. I hadn't the energy "Amelia?" it was Erik. Hearing his footsteps, he walked over to bend in front of me "Amelia. Look at me. You need to look at me"

Squeezing my hands around the end of the arm rest, I managed to find the strength to look up "What do you want?"

"Why did you do that?" he said quietly, as if someone where listening in; even though there was no one in the room but me and him "It will only cause more problems if you struggle…what you did Amelia. You're lucky to still be breathing" if I could laugh, I would. Breathing. At this point I was starting to wish I wasn't, but the will to see my family again is strong. So I must fight.

"I want to see my family. I don't want to be here" I said, my voice croaky and my breathing raspy.

"I know…which is why you must learn. There won't be any second chances Alena. Your value isn't irreplaceable. They won't hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?" resting my head against the back of the chair, I tilted it. My mind was still fuzzy, but I understood what he was saying.

"You're one of them. Why do you care if I live or die?"

Hearing him sigh, the muscles in his jaw tightened "Because you're strong. Because if I help you, you will survive this place. I see more than you think. But if this going to work, you must trust me. Can you do that Amelia? Can you trust me?" looking into his brown eyes, and over his face. I didn't know what made me think that I could, but there was something about him. Something different.

"I trust you"


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting on the filthy mattress, I sat with my arms wrapped around my legs as I leaned against the cold concrete wall. I feel as if I have been sitting here for an eternity. I don't know how much time has passed since I had been taken from _that_ room, and back to my cell. All I knew was that I never wanted to go back, so instead I heeded Erik's warning. I did what I was told, and I ate what I was given. No more trying to escape.

Looking up from the wall in front of me, I stared at the buzzing light on the ceiling "If you keep doing that, you'll go blind" spoke the familiar voice of Erik as he unlocked the door and stepped through. Hearing the groan of the door and his key's rattle, he came to stand in front of me.

"Good" I replied with a sigh. Feeling the burn of my eyes, I finally looked down but all I could see were odd shapes of white until my vision cleared "maybe then I won't have to see this horrible place anymore" hearing him sigh, he took another step forward before gesturing his hand _up_.

"Get up. It's time to go" following his instruction with a frown, I stepped up from the bed; the metal frame creaking and the cold floor making me shiver.

"Where am I going?" I questioned with a tilt of my head "More tests?" haven't they done enough already? I don't think I have any blood left for them to take. Besides, the creases of my arms were starting to bruise purple and yellow with scars and punctures.

Shaking his head, Erik walked me out of the room. After a few days, the guard had stopped accompanying him when I left the cell. I imagine there was no use, since I had seen how secure this facility is first hand – I don't think they thought I was going to try again. Feeling Erik stay close just behind me, he guided us down the series of corridors. Passing several of the security gates, we stopped outside of the familiar examination room. Opening the door, Erik gave me a light push to nudge me inside.

Standing in front of me in the clinical white room were two familiar looking men; Gregov and Zola. Facing each other, it became clear we had interrupted their conversation before Zola turned to look me up and down with his sunken eyes "My, you are getting skinny" said the short man. Wanting to scoff, I held it in "we can't have that, can we?" looking at me and then Erik, he instructed with a solid tone "change her meals. I want this one fit and healthy" I wanted to sneer at the command that made me feel as if I were a pet.

Nodding his head, Erik replied clearly "Yes, Doctor" If it wasn't for the fact I knew Erik, I would have thought him to undoubtedly be the image of an eager pupil. Willing to follow his master's commands.

"Come sit" patting the leather seat of the gurney, Zola waited "Let me have a closer look at you" stepping forward, I was hesitant but I followed his orders. I don't want any more trouble. Getting up onto the gurney, the man with his odd glasses stepped closer as Gregov handed him a chart – mine, I presume. Watching Zola sift through it, he hummed in a sort of satisfaction "very good. You're a healthy girl. Perfect" holding the chart by his side, Zola turned to Gregov "prep her for the procedure, and keep me informed on her progress"

Nodding his head the same as Erik, Gregov replied "Yes, Doctor" turning back, Zola gave me a large eerie smile and I couldn't help but shiver from the look. Making his way to the door, he stopped to look at Erik "come, we have much work to do" keeping my eyes down to the ground as the two men left, I listened to the rustling of Gregov as he fumbled at one of the benches.

Hearing his steps, Gregov came to stand in front of me "Look at me" keeping my head bowed for a second longer, I found the courage to tilt my head up "I want to show you something" taking a step back to give me room, he nodded to the door "come" feeling confused, I got down from my spot.

Opening the door, Gregov went first and I soon followed. Staying behind me with a thin skeletal hand on my shoulder, Gregov walked me down a few corridors. Where are we going? What did he want to show me? Seemingly endless, we turned down a particularly daunting hallway and the further we walked, the darker it became. It seemed as if even the synthetic light from above wouldn't dare touch the place we were going.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I jolted slightly at Gregov's voice from next to me "The first time I laid eyes on him. He was confused, uncontrollable, and reckless. I remember standing at the table as he lay unconscious, and thinking what could this man do that was so important. He was nothing, but a mere soldier when we dragged him from the snow. So close to death" Who was he talking about? Zola? Erik?

"You found who in the snow? Erik?" I asked confused.

Letting out a low laugh, Gregov shook his head "Erik…" he said with another chuckle, although it all sounded cynical to me "Erik…he is a man with a brain, and a head…lodged too far up Zola's ass" I gather Gregov doesn't like my _caretaker_ all too much "Smart, I admit, and talented in _many_ area's…not quite sure what he's doing in a place like this"

"He works for you. Zola. He's…helping you" I did wonder myself why Erik had chosen this path. He was handsome and capable. He could have been 'something' better in this world. Why would he waist his life to the likes of this?

Not looking down at me, Gregov continued to stare forward down the hall "I can see it in your eyes. You've grown a certain attachment to the _handsome_ young Doctor. Haven't you?" not answering, he had asked the question as if I had been caught with my hand inside the cookie jar. As if it were a simple, childish crush.

"…He's good" I stated while remembering back to Erik's promise to help me. He's the first person to show a single shred of kindness. He's the only person I could trust, for now.

"Good?" looking up, Gregov shook his head "…you make me laugh little dove…you think he's good. Think again" looking down at me, the old man smiled "remember, when you hit him over the head. When you tried to escape" feeling uncomfortable, I squirmed slightly from Gregov's hand on my shoulder. Nodding my head, the man continued as we walked "do you remember that woman. The one you tried to help" nodding again, I grimaced from the image. Ever since that day, that same woman had haunted my dreams "little girl. Who do you think is responsible?"

"No…" I said firmly. Shaking my head back and forth, he was lying "Erik, he wouldn't do that. That was you. You said so yourself" I argued while stopping our walk to look up at the evil man. He was just saying that to make me afraid, to make me give up on what little hope I had left.

"I did no such thing" said Gregov with a smirk, while dropping his hand from my shoulder to rest at his side "Erik is no angel. Believe what you want. In fact…ask him yourself. See the look on his face…" giving me a push, we continued to walk as my mouth hung slowly agape. I will, I thought to myself. I'll ask Erik and this lie will be put to rest. It cannot be the truth.

Coming to a stop in front of a thick metal door, Gregov swiped a card he had taken from the breast pocket of his white lab coat. Hearing the buzz and the click of a heavy lock, we stepped through and turned down another dark hallway. Looking around, it was dimly lit with only the yellow flickering lights above to guide us through. Looking down my feet made contact with small puddles of water and I crinkled my nose from the slight stench that surrounded me. Where are we?

Jumping, my throat caught a gasp as a cry for help echoed from down the hall. It sounded like a woman. Was Gregov taking me to see another butchered human? Was he trying to taunt me into submission? Did he like the look of horror in my eyes?

Walking down to the end of the hallway, I eventually caught sight of a glass strip that had been placed into the side of the concrete wall so that you could peer through into the room on the other side. Coming to a stop, I covered my mouth with my hands as I found Delilah standing in her thin grey dress looking around with horror in the nearly pitch black room. Looking at her, her lip was slit open with dried blood and her hair tangled atop her head "What are you doing? Why is she in there?" stepping closer, my hands braced against the glass and I tapped with the palm of my hand. Watching her looking around, she peered to where the sound was but didn't come closer or acknowledge me.

"Don't bother. She can't see you" explained Gregov with a sigh, as if this were boring "it's not her I wanted you to see…it's him" frowning, I angled my head to look back at the Doctor behind me. Pointing through the glass, he took a step forward "go on…take a closer look" just then, the lights in the dark room lit up and a tall brooding figure clad in black stepped from the shadow of the corner.

Looking the brute of a man up and down, his brown hair had grown long and messy. His steel blue eyes pierced the whimpering girl who stood sobbing in the corner; trying to get as far away from him as possible. Following my gaze, I noticed the lower part of his face was covered in a black mask which made him look lethal and disturbing. Peering down, that's when I caught it – a shiny glint and gleam as the plates that made up his metal left appendage shift, as he clenched his fist.

"Impressive, isn't he…" not taking my eyes off of the man on the other side of the glass, my voice shook as I spoke. Right in this moment, I feared for the girl on the other side.

"Please, don't hurt her. She's done nothing wrong. She has a little sister, Meredith, she needs her. Their family. Please" sobbing my plea, I looked up to Gregov as he stood next to me; his hands behind his back as a single tear ran down my cheek.

"I'm not going to hurt her, _he_ is…and as for the little girl, she is no longer here. There were several _complications_ …I'm afraid we had to dispose of her" feeling my heart clench, I couldn't fathom the words that had left the Doctors mouth. They had disposed of her – killed her. For what? Because of _complications_? What complications could mean an innocent girls death?

Feeling the rage, I could hear Erik's voice screaming at me from inside my mind, but this act I couldn't ignore. Turning my body, my fist raised and I beat them down on the man's chest next to me. Fighting with all my might, Gregov stood look unimpressed at my tantrum while trying to hold me away at arm's length "You're not a Doctor…you're a murder…a monster!" I hissed, my words coated with venom.

Having enough of my weak excuse of an attack, Gregov shoved me away and I stumbled back. Catching myself against the wall, the Doctor stood forward before grabbing my jaw. Standing behind me with his body pressed against mine, he made me look into the glass window "Although I admirer your _strength_ to protect your friend. I am…a Doctor of science…I create life" squirming in his grip, he held me somewhat still "…look. Watch" I had no other choice as he forced me to watch the scene unfold.

Looking at Delilah as she whimpered and pleaded to the man in front of her, I watched as the brute approached her; his steps heavy and chilling. Moving toward her swiftly, he reached out as she swung her arms to defend herself. Ignoring her, he threaded his metal fingers through her golden dirtied hair. Tugging forward in a fierce grip, I watched as her body slammed to the tiled floor with a thud and crack. Using her arms, she went to push herself up as the large man descended on top of her "What are you doing? Stop it!" I said wiggling in his grip.

Watching through the glass, the man clad in black started to push at Delilah's dress. Watching her as she now lay on her back, her hands reached out to slap and scratch but nothing was stopping the animal that clawed at her "She'll be fine…it's all a part of the process. Once we are done, we will have what we need…after this, time is all that stands between us and the next step of human evolution. Just as I said"

"This isn't right. You can't do this to her. She's a human, not breeding stock! You won't get away with this, I promise you" I hissed "When the time comes, I will make sure you die slow and painful" standing with a solemn look on my face, I listened to the spine tingling screams of Delilah.

"I would like to see you try. I've heard those same words from the lips of many _just_ like you. But after their spirits and bodies are crushed from existence, their _promises_ are not so true. _Your_ Erik won't be able to protect you...tomorrow, you will break" peering through the glass window with a squint, I looked at Delilah's empty face as the light in her eyes dulled with a haze. I never thought it was true, but standing here I guess it was – like a caged lion in a Zoo, you could tell from the look in their eye that they have given up. That they are defeated.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking down at the metal tray that sat on my lap, I looked up to see Erik watching me with a keen eye "What is it?" I asked softly. Fixing my eyes on the 'new and improved meal' Zola had ordered, I still had no idea what I was eating; as all of it was wrapped in silver packaging.

Kneeling down on the floor in front of me slightly to the left, Erik's finger pointed to the separate packaged goods "This, you drink…and these you eat. The taste is much to be required, but it will keep you strong. You won't be eating the rot you used to" nodding my head, I reached over the tray with my slender hand and plucked a thin rectangle package. Tearing the sealed seam, I rolled down the wrapper to see what was inside. Surprisingly, it looked much better and more like an oat bar.

Taking a bite, I grimaced at first from the dry and bland taste. Erik was right, but it still tasted better than the other stuff so I wasn't going to complain. Feeling Erik's eye's still lingering on me, I put down the bar "Yesterday…Gregov took-"

"He took you to see the soldier. I know" finished Erik with a sigh before looking down. He looked slightly angered. Taking a second, he met my gaze again. Feeling my mouth go dry as I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, I debated whether or not to ask him the question that plagued my mind: Was he responsible for the torture of that woman? "He wasn't supposed to, but Gregov gets a certain thrill when he has little girls like you in his clutches. Ignore him. Ignore whatever he has told you" still kneeled down before me, I stared down into his deep brown eyes.

"Please, help me" my voice crackling just above a whisper. Feeling my eyes sting and brim with tears, my chest started constrict and I could no longer stomach the idea of food. Watching his orbs bore up into mine with a certain glazed look, I could tell he was thinking and feeling things I couldn't understand. Reaching over with my hand, I traced a finger down the side of his face cautiously. I've always wondered what his skin felt like, and I found it to be smooth.

"I'm sorry…but, this…I can't save you from" giving me a sympathetic look, Erik went to get up from the floor but I quickly tug on his forearm to make him stop. That couldn't be all he had to say. Not now, when I needed him the most.

"Please, try. You know what they're going to do to me. I can't go in there" feeling a tear slip down my puffy, red cheek, I pleaded with all that I had in me. Erik is my only chance, if I can't get him to help me, then it's over. I may as well give up now.

"I can't help you Amelia. There's nothing I can do" feeling his warm fingers encase around my thin wrist, he unlatched me from his arm and held it in-between his own; as if he were caressing my hand "be brave. Don't do anything stupid…and whatever do, don't struggle. It'll only make it worse. The less you fight, the faster it will be over"

Feeling my body tremble, I clutched my other hand over the edge of the mattress and started to cry. Hearing my sobs and the stream of salty water run down to drip on the tray on my lap, I couldn't keep it in any longer. I couldn't help but cry. With my head tilted down and my eyes closed, I felt the weight of the tray disappear from my lap before I was pulled into Erik's firm chest.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I buried my head in his shoulder as he rubbed circles on my back. Feeling the warmth of his body and the comfort of his embrace, I slowly started to calm down "I promise, once this is over. I will take you away. We can go where ever you want to go…you will be happy" he whispered near my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin.

"…Paris" I sobbed "…I want to go to Paris" hearing a faint rumble in his chest, I sniffled and wiped my tears. Letting go of him, I sat back down on the bed as he got up to stand; a small wet patch evident on his shoulder from my tears.

"Paris then…I promise. But before I go" spoke Erik with a squint while reaching into his coat "I wanted to give you this. Make sure no one see's it" nodding my head, he produced a small sketch pad and charcoal sticks. Handing them to me, my eyes widened and a smile graced my lips. He had gotten these for me. He didn't have to.

"Thank you" I said while looking up, Erik had a faint smile on his face. Watching me for another few seconds, he turned and left with not another word. Watching the large metal door close, I couldn't bring myself to ask him _the_ question. Not after that. There was no way a man like Erik could do such a cruel thing to woman. Gregov is wrong, and a liar. Erik, he is kind. He's my angel in a place of darkness.

* * *

Finishing my meal a few hours ago, all that I was left to do was wait. Sitting on my bed, I scratched away on the small pad of paper with the black grainy stick. Smearing and smudging, I didn't know it, but art seemed to click with me and I felt proud of the picture I had created. It was a scene of the meadow, the same one me and Garret stood in as we watched the Nazi trucks come toward us. Of course I didn't draw it for that reason. I drew it, because of all the happy memories I had while playing in the grass with my mother and brother.

Sighing, my tongue peeked out the corner of my mouth, but I quickly snapped out of my daze as I heard the sound of many footsteps. Quickly pulling the mattress up on my side, I shoved the evidence of my paper and charcoal underneath. I can't let them know that I have this. Feeling my heartbeat quicken and my eyes go wide, I pressed my back against the cement wall. Not yet. They can't be here for me already.

Hearing my metal door click and groan open with a jingle of keys, two burley guards walked into my room. Pressing my back further into the wall, I could feel it dig into my spine but I didn't care. Striding toward me, the men grabbed an arm each before hurling me off the bed and out of my room. Looking up, Gregov stood leering down at me with a chilling look in his green eyes "Time to go" giving me a short smile, the guards dragged me behind the Doctor as he walked us down the same corridors.

Not able to keep up with the guard's long steps, I found myself stumbling more than a few times. Turning the corner, a shiver ran down my spine and I could taste the tang of bile as it rested in the back of my throat. My stomach felt unsettled, and I couldn't help but feel the pang of fear as the familiar corridor became darker and darker the further we walked.

Standing outside the last thick metal door, Gregov turned around to face the guards after swiping his security card "Оставайся здесь" he ordered in Russian. Letting go of me, Gregov shoved me through the doorway before closing it behind him; leaving us alone to walk the rest of the way "what is that on your fingers?" he asked sceptically. Looking down confused, I didn't realise I still had the charcoal smudged over my hands and fingers.

"Dirt" I snapped immediately. Shying my head away and down to the floor, Gregov groaned before giving a harsh push to my shoulder. I hope he believed me. He must have if he didn't press the matter. Moving forward, we stood at a separate door that led into the room with the glass window.

Swiping his card again, he gestured as the door opened "Go on, girl" he hissed. Why was he being so harsh now? Did something happen? Looking into the pitch black room, with only the light peering through the glass window as my only source, I winced. Feeling a million thoughts run through my mind, one of them was to run, but I know I wouldn't get far "I don't have all day" taking too long, Gregov pushed against my back and I stumbled and tripped into the room. Landing on the cold tiled floor on my hands and knees, I began to shake as I heard the solid door close behind me. There is no escape.

Staying low, I couldn't hear a single sound of another person in the room. Maybe _he_ wasn't here yet. Deciding to lay low, I didn't get up from the floor, but instead went to crawl forward. Feeling my way, I had no idea where I was going when suddenly my hand landed on something hard and made of leather. Shrieking back, the lights to the room made a wining noise as they flickered on dimly and I discovered my hand to be resting on a black shoe.

Gulping, I scurried away instantly. Crawling back on my butt from the daunting pair of shoes that stand in front of me, I wanted to get as far away as possible. Closing my eyes, I didn't want to see. I wish I had stared at those lights in my room for longer. I wish I no longer had the burden of sight, for I didn't want to see the monster that stood in front of me. I didn't want his face to be engrained in my mind. I wanted Erik. I wanted his safety and warmth. I wanted to be away, and free – in Paris.

 **Warning - Rape Scene**

Keeping my eyes closed, my back pressed up against what must have been a wall. Drawing my legs up, I curled myself into a ball as if that would help me hide. Hearing a deaf pause, the sound of boots began to echo and they were coming toward me. Slowly, step by step. Feeling my chest heave up and down, I held back the sobs that wanted to rake my body again. Coming to a stop, the noise of boots stopped and a small wave of heat reached from in front of me. I could feel it. How close he is. Squeezing my eye lids tighter, I wanted to vanish.

Feeling something rough and warm press on my knee, if felt like a finger and I instantly wanted to flitch and wriggled away. Slowly dragging down my leg, it trailed until all of his fingers wrapped around my ankle. Jerking me from the wall viciously, my body dragged forward and my head hit the tiles with a thud. Snapping my eyes open, I couldn't help but open them now.

Temporarily blinded from the light above, the black clad man in front of me clutched my ankle while peering down with those steel eyes of his. Pulling my leg, I whined "Let me go" pulling again and again, the only response I got was his grip getting tighter.

Wincing as I knew there would be bruises, I looked to my right trying to find the man who had entrapped me in here only to see no one. Had Gregov left? Did he not care? What happens if things go wrong? Who's going to help me if he tries to kill me? Feeling even more afraid, I tried with all my might to kick and scream my way out of his grip. Using my other leg, I kicked with my foot and it managed to clip the side of his chin, which is also where his mask is.

Hearing a rumble like growl emit from his chest, I went to kick again but he had dropped to his knees suddenly. Moving his hand from my ankle, he went and grabbed at my upper calf. Using my hand I went to get up from the floor, but he had already leaned to hover of me.

Clenching my thighs together as tight as I could, I tried hard not let him pry them apart but with the force of his strength and metal arm he managed to settle between them. Looking up with fright at his face, his long brown hair dangled from atop his head. Using my fists, I banged at his chest and slapped at his face, but he didn't care. He just seemed to get angrier, as if this were annoying and childish. As if I were an irritating fly that kept buzzing around him.

Moving his hands from my legs, he grabbed at the watery grey material of my thin dress. Trying to push it up, I swatted with my hands and tug it back down. Not giving up, I could tell he was frustrated before I felt a sharp sting land on my cheek. Not able to see the action before it had happened, all I had to tell me that he had struck, was the sharp pain left behind. Letting out a gasp, I began to taste a small amount of iron leak into my mouth.

Using my stunned form to his advantage, the end of my dress had been pushed up. Feeling a hand move near my inner thighs, I groaned as the solid man leaned further down. Feeling my breath become compressed as his weight was now on top of me, my mind started to come to and I began to squirm and panic as something dull poked me from between my legs.

Feeling it push into me, I screamed and thrashed as I felt as if someone where clawing and scrapping at my insides. Pushing on his shoulder, he didn't care as I tried to get away but continued to hold me down with the weight of his body. Not getting over the pain, it felt as if a blunt knife had been driven into my uterus over and over again. Feeling the jolt and tug of my body from the motions, the man continued until I felt numb from the waist down and by then – I had blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Bracing the palm of my hand over my lower stomach, I couldn't help but wince at the aching pain that stung from between my thighs. Shooting up in sharp sparks, I had yet to get up from my bed since I had been carried back unconscious to my room.

Turning on my side, I slid my arms under the cold and slightly damp pillow. Resting the side of my head, I stared at the grey wall in front of me. Since coming back to the _safety_ of my room, the image of the soldiers face had yet to leave my mind. Instead it was constant and shadowing. At night, I could swear his face lingered in the corners of my room. As if he would materialise before me. Shuddering from the thought of his sharp eyes, I couldn't help the strange part of me that wanted to capture them – draw them. Then I realised; I still have the supplies Erik had given to me.

Finding the strength to lift my body and pull back the edge of the mattress, I reached my hand under to find the book and charcoal sticks. Feeling them with my fingers, I grabbed them before setting them down on the bed. Shifting my body upwards into a sitting position, I held the book close before starting to rub the charcoal around the slightly crinkled paper. Smudging and scratching, I worked with a swift had as I tried to recreate the soldiers face.

I don't know why, or what gave me the urge to draw his face. I suppose it might have been out of a sort of bizarre fixation. He wasn't like anyone I had ever come across before. He was tall, strong and built to destroy. He had aura around him that any person couldn't ignore.

After scribbling for what seemed like a couple hours, and after several attempts, I had finally done it. I had drawn his face. Staring down at the black and white image, I felt a shiver creep down my spine and nestle deep in my stomach. The eyes I had drawn, looked so real. As if he were really inside the small booklet perched in my lap "You should be more careful" whispered a voice. Looking around, I followed the sound to the peep hole made near the top of my metal door.

Sighing to myself, I felt relieved. I wasn't going crazy – it was just Erik "You frightened me" I said as the jingle of his keys sounded before the door to my room creaked open. Stepping through, my eyes wandered to the metal tray in his hands "Is it dinner already?" I asked with a frown. Surely I couldn't have been drawing for that long.

"If you paid attention to your surroundings, maybe you _would_ know if it were dinner" looking around, I gestured to my room.

"If I had a window or clock, maybe I wouldn't have to _pay attention_ " I retorted. It was saddening and pathetic that I didn't have at least one of those items I had mentioned. How was I supposed to stay _healthy_ , if I had yet to see the sun for more than a month?

"That's beside the point Amelia. Even if you _did_ have a clock or a window, you must _always_ pay attention. You won't last here if you don't" scolding me, I let out a puff of air while folding my arms over my chest. A childish move I know, but I hate it when Erik says things like that "Don't sulk, it's unbecoming" sighing, he added "I'm only trying to help you"

Looking at Erik, I unfolded my arms and slouched in defeat. He was right "I know. I'm sorry" looking down at the open book in my lap, I stared back down at the page.

"What did you draw this time? Not another flower I hope" hearing the teasing tone in his voice, a smile crept to the corner of my lips.

"No" I said while shaking my head. Coming to stand beside the bed, Erik leaned over and tilted his head to look at the image I had drawn.

"You're getting better" praised Erik, before a frown wrinkled his forehead "but why him?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I didn't know how to answer his question. I still didn't know the reason _why_ either "I don't know…he's just – different. I suppose. He's not like anyone I've seen" continuing to stare down, I looked up to gauge Erik's concerned expression.

"You look worried. Did I say something?" I was confused.

"No, you didn't" shaking his head, he straitened his body to stand correct before holding out my tray "Here. Eat. You'll need your strength" closing the booklet, I shoved it under my mattress along with the charcoal sticks. When I was ready, Erik placed the tray down onto my lap. Looking down, I scanned my eyes over the same packaged food as always. Thankfully, I was starting to get used to the bland, grainy taste "Are you still in pain?"

"…Yes" I answered simply.

"Where?" he asked again. Gesturing to my body with his finger. Feeling a hot flush rise up my neck and into my cheeks, I felt embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Shifting, I kept my eyes on the tray on my lap. Why was he asking me questions now? Couldn't he come back later? I suppose he was just looking after me – like he's supposed to "My…lower stomach" I didn't want to say it, it's embarrassing to talk to a man about the 'female area'.

Although it evidently didn't faze Erik, I suppose he's seen 'everything' there is to see of a woman's body, but still "Your vagina?" he questioned crassly. Feeling another flush, I nodded while scrapping the edge of my nail against the side of the metal tray in my hand "that should pass soon. If it doesn't, don't keep it to yourself. Tell me" he instructed firmly "I'll take you to get looked at"

"By who? Gregov" I said the man's name harshly. Moving my eyes from my food, I looked up at Erik's youthful face and beady brown eyes "I don't want him near me" I grimaced at the ghost of Gregov's touch.

"You don't have a choice. He's the Doctor allocated to all of the girls here in this facility. Not just you. If there's a problem that needs fixing, then I am ordered to take you to him" stated Erik, almost robotically.

"Why can't _you_ fix it? Your smart, maybe, even more qualified. Zola-" he cut me off before I could finish.

"I'm a favourite pupil of Zola, yes. It's not a secret. But I can't abuse my power and position simply because you refuse to see Gregov. Whether you understand or not, I can't show my favouritism toward you. I'm allowed to get away with the small things I give you, and the few more minutes I spend, but that's it. If I do any more I become a liability…Hydra doesn't have liabilities" watching his eyes go cold like stone. I felt a pang of something unfamiliar rattle in my stomach – fear. I don't know. All that I do, is that I've never seen Erik give me a look like the one he's giving me right now.

"Hydra…" I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. Erik seemed to know the question I was trying to ask: Who is Hydra?

"It's the name of the organisation I work for, and the ones responsible for your selection" My selection? That's what they're calling it. As if we were live stock.

"Why _was_ I chosen? Out of all the girls in my hometown. All the people. Why us?" ignoring the food in front of me and the gurgle and pang of hunger in my stomach. I decided this was more important. I can eat later.

"You were taken from your hands for the simple reason of your youth and gender. From that group, _you_ were selected to be eligible for the program. I hope by now, you already know what that is" nodding my head, I didn't understand at the time of Gregov's rambling; when I had been sent to the shock room, but it was made completely clear a few days ago "it's important for me to keep you alive and well for the time being"

"Were you lying?" I asked suddenly. Feeling the rush of emotions, and the realisation of why us girls were here. I wanted to make sure "You said back then, in the room, that you would help me. That you would get me out of here, but you made me go through _that_ "

"I told you that I would help you _survive_. I asked you to trust me – Do you…still trust me?" he asked, the coldness of his eyes leaving to replace with warmth and a hopeful gleam.

My voice barely above a whisper "Of course, I still trust you"

"Then follow and do what I ask. That's all I need to help you. Don't give up, and you will survive this place…then" he said with a slight nod of his head "I will take you to Paris. You _will_ be happy again" nodding my head. I stared down at the tray in my lap "…this isn't the time, I know that. But Gregov. He'll be taking you away again, tomorrow"

"…When will it stop?" I said in an almost non-existent whine. A pleading question more to the God above. Where ever he may be. When will it stop?

"It'll stop when you conceive a child. After, they'll take you away from this place" he said gesturing to my room "you'll be placed into an observation room, where you will be looked after. Provided with better care" of course they would. Can't risk something happening with their 'miracle child', could they.

"Until what?" I said with a slight sneer and shake of my head "until I give them what they want? An innocent child for them to experiment on…"

"This is how it must be" shaking my head, I didn't want to listen anymore. I don't want to hear it "…the moment you give birth, they'll take it away from you. You won't ever see it again…and I'm not sure you would _want_ to" How could he say that? "We don't know what will happen. What it will look like. What it will be like. This has never been done before. For all we know the baby could be still born"

"I don't care. It's still a child. You won't take it away from me" I said with a shake of my head, my eyes closing as my fingers fisted in the bed sheets below me.

"That isn't a choice for you to make. Whether you like it or not, it will be this way. As it will go for the rest of the girls" opening my eyes, I turned my head to look up at Erik.

"The girls" I questioned. A frown on my face "Do you know how many are left?"

Sighing, his jaw went taught. As if he didn't want to the answer the question "…five" feeling my heart slightly crack beneath my chest. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me; ice cold and miserable.

"F-five?" I stuttered. How could that be? There were plenty of us. Why were there so few now? "W-what…what happened to them?" feeling my eyes sting with salty tears, none of them had yet to loosen from my eyes.

"Complications" Erik stated simply. As if it were the answer I were looking for. As if the, no doubt gruesome, details were just categorised as a _complication_. Flashing in my mind, Gregov's face flash into my vision "forget about them Amelia. There is only you. Focus on yourself, not them. They won't make it, I know this" stated Erik sympathetically, and surely.

"They could. If you helped them" I argued. Plea lacing with my words. I felt guilty and desperate.

Shaking his head, he took a step in the direction of the door "This isn't up for discussion. Now eat" he said while pointing a finger at my tray "I will be back tomorrow morning, before you leave" grabbing the keys from his white lab coat, he opened the metal door before leaving. Not another word or glance, just the emptiness of silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N For the few people ripping my head off because of the content of this story, ' READ THE WARNING AT THE BEGINNING OF THE FIRST CHAPTER'. I'm getting irritated to the point of just taking this story down. I told you at the start what's in 'Undeniable', and if you didn't read the warning ITS NOT MY FAULT. It's in bold ffs. Now 'YES' there are two rape scenes, they're not extremely explicit, but they're for the benefit of the story (One of those scenes is in this chapter) **

**Now thank you to all the people who have reviewed positively to this story so far, I'm glad there are some people who like this story. Please tell me how the chapter was?**

 **Warning - Rape Scene**

Pushing me from behind, I winced at the sting of pain that shot through my shoulder as I stumbled into the familiar room. Smelling the scent of wet musk and still air, they hadn't bothered with turning off the lights this time. Instead, from the instant I tilted my head upwards, my eyes landed on the man clad in black; his face shielded by the same mask as before.

Not moving as the door behind me ceiled shut, and the man took a step forward, I stayed perfectly still. What's the point in running? There's nowhere _to_ run, and nowhere to hide. Not that I could. He would catch me before I could take the few steps anyway. So instead, I waited. Waited for him to slowly creep up to me until he was only a few inches from my body. Staring down with his icy blue eyes, I kept a hold of his wondering orbs, I could see the confusion reflect inside.

I suppose it must have been odd that I didn't scream or fight. That I just stood willingly, even though I knew what was going to happen. What he was going to do to me. Flickering in my brain were a hundred scenarios of what might happen. Would he grab me? Would he taunt me? Would he hurt me? I don't see why he couldn't. There's no one watching, no one here to save me if he decided to use me as a human punching bag.

Feeling the heat of his stare, I looked down in a sort of silent submission. I don't want to antagonise him. I don't want to give him a reason to hurt me. Hearing him shift, I braced myself but became startled when all he did was reach for a piece of my tangled brown hair as it rested just along my collar bone. Trailing my eyes to his flesh hand, they wandered over the light tanned skin. His hand looked strong, calloused but young. Odd, I thought

Watching as he caressed the strands of hair between his fingers, they slowly moved up the length of my hair until they reached the root. Wincing with a hiss, his fingers had threaded through to clutch a patch of my hair tight. Feeling the painful pull on my scalp, my hands instantly went up to clutch around his wrist. Fear spike in my heart. Looking up at him, he leered down at me with his eyes before pulling and pushing me over to tumble to the floor.

Landing on my knees, the impact of the hard tiles shot through my legs and up to my pelvis. Not letting go of my hair, he had adjusted himself to kneel behind me before I felt him let go. Feeling the instinct to move and escape, the cold touch of his metal hand pressed down on the back of my neck to keep me still; pushing the side of my face to touch the dirties ground below. Feeling him press up from behind me as I angled over, his knee's kicked my own apart while his other hand pulled up the edge of my dress. Shifting forward, my knees and arms were starting to ache from being in the uncomfortable position.

Feeling him still and his hand press further into my neck, I breathe of air escaped my lungs in a heave. I felt as if my airways were restricted by something as he started push up from behind me again. Hearing the quick rustle of a zipper and fabric, he had slammed into me in one hard movement; catching me off guard at how quick it had all happened.

Feeling tears instantly leak down my face and onto the floor, my eyes went wide and an explosion of pain erupted from between my legs as a force pushed past my cervix "No…stop" I groaned as I tried to get up. I felt regret at not fighting back. Reaching behind me with one of my hands, I tried to push him away but he ignored my protests in order to keep drilling deeper with every thrust. Feeling sobs vibrate from my chest and echo into the room, the shooting pain continued as I was left a whimpering mess in the clutches of a man I had never _seen_ , heard or knew.

 **End of Scene**

* * *

Laying back in my bed, I breathed a painful breath as every time I moved, my lower body spiked with pain. Feeling tired and groggy, my eyes fluttered opened and closed as I lay curled on my side. Inhaling shallowly, one hand rested under the pillow while the other touching my stomach.

Brought back maybe a few hours ago from the tiled room, I had yet to see Erik. What was taking him so long? He's usually in here after about ten minutes. Feeling concerned, my brows scrunched together as my body shuttered. Feeling myself heat up and a drop of sweat roll down my forehead, I couldn't help but feel suddenly sick. Pulling the blankets closer, I thought that I might be getting a fever. It's probably from the food they're giving me.

Feeling my eyes close, I had drifted off into a cold void of darkness when I felt a hand shake me by my shoulder "A-lia. Op-n yo-r ey-s" not hearing the voice that called out to me, all it sounded like, was a dull echo from far away. Somehow though, my body felt as if the words the person was trying to tell me were important. Feeling mentally paralysed, I fought to open my eyes. Why was this so hard? What was wrong with me? "-pen your eyes"

Fighting harder, my eyes slowly opened wide and my blurred vision began to focus. Looking up, my site was sideways, indicating I must still be laying down. Looking around, I tried to find the source of the voice when I landed on Erik's concerned face. Squatting in front of me, he looked level at my face with a worried expression on his youth full face "Erik" I whispered. Scrunching my brows together, I groaned as the aching pain I had forgotten made its presence known.

"Look at me" he instructed firmly. Feeling his hand press against my forehead, he felt my temperature as I looked at him. Moving his hand, his fingers pushed back a few strands of sweaty hair "what happened?" he asked.

"I didn't…" I started, feeling out of breath and weak. Tired "…it hurts" I said plainly. That's all I had the strength to say.

Looking me up and down, he couldn't find any obvious signs "Where?" he asked as I clutched the scratchy grey blanket close to me. Noticing my movements, his hands grabbed and tugged at the blanket until it pooled off the edge of the mattress and into a pile. Feeling my eyes start to close again, I glanced at his mortified and sour expression. Looking back up to me, his thin lips parted slightly as his fingers tapped at my cheek "Amelia" he called "don't fall asleep. You have to keep your eyes open" grabbing my arms to pull me up into a sitting position, my head lolled slightly to the side. Feeling my hands rest in my lap, I suddenly felt a warm sort of wetness smear my bottom of my hands.

I don't know how I could have missed it, it stood out so much. Feeling my chest constrict, I had noticed the pool of dark blood seeping through my thin grey dress. Feeling the slipperiness between my thighs and under my fingers tips, I instantly started to panic "Erik!" I called. Turning my head with wide eyes, Erik had moved to stand with his body half outside the metal door. Looking back at me, his gaze landed on my hands and petrified look.

Marching over to me instantly, he crouched beside the bed again as I heard the sound of moving wheels and hurried footsteps "It's alright Amelia. Look at me" he said, grabbing my chin with his fingers to make me look at him "they're on their way" fisting my bloodied hands in my grey dress, the noises from outside had gotten louder and they entered. Two Doctors and a gurney. Getting up from his crouched position, Erik leaned down and hooked an arm under my legs and behind my back. Ignoring the blood smearing and dripping down my calves, Erik settled me on the gurney.

"Hurry up-"zoning out from Erik's firm words, my mind started to wander and become confused. Feeling myself float, my eyes stared up at the grey rounded ceiling as several L.E.D lights past me by one at a time in a sort of hypnotic trance.

Winding our way turning left and right, I turned my head to look at Erik's stern face as his hand rested on the side of the gurney. Looking around, I realised they had wheeled me into a different medical room. Looking up at the bright lamp light above, the other two Doctors, whose names I didn't know, started to assist Erik. Grabbing several parts of my body they lifted me from the gurney to place me down on a separate more stable one.

Feeling the new cold leather under my back, Erik came to stand at the end of the table. Unhooking and hooking a latch, he had separated my legs to bend at a slight angle in order to have my legs apart. What is he doing? Watching him with a squinted haze, Erik started to pry at between my legs. Feeling a throbbing pain, Erik was passed several items as I watched his lips moved silently. Why couldn't I hear him?

Feeling sharp pinches, it wasn't long when Erik emerged his hands to reveal them covered with fresh blood. Wiping his hands with a white towel, he looked at me with an odd look. Staring up at him, from this state of mind, he looked different. He looked unlike the person I knew to be caring and safe. Watching his lips move again, my eyes decided to feel like led weights, and I drifted to darkness.

* * *

Coming too, I looked around for any sign of life. Where was I? Scanning around, the room looked different then my own. It was larger, brighter and full of clean medical beds. Was this the room Erik had told me about? Was this the room they were going to take us to – afterwards? Is _that_ why I'm here? Feeling my heart beat faster, I tried to think back, but I couldn't remember. Everything was hazy. Hearing the double door of the room flip open, Erik walked in with a glass of water "It's good to see that you're awake. I was starting to get worried"

Coming to stand beside me, he set the glass down on a portable table. Using the palm of my hands, I went to sit up "Don't sit up" frowning, I stared up at him "you can't be sitting at the moment, you'll tear your stitches"

Leaning instead on my elbows "What happened to me?" I asked "I can't remember?" feeling a slight headache form behind my eyes, he held out two white pills.

"Take these. They're for the pain" looking down at his palm, I shifted my weigh and reached up with a shaky hand to take them. Popping the two pills into my mouth, Erik handed me the water and I took two large gulps before giving it back to set down on the table "…as for what happened. You suffered from severe tearing. It looked worse than it was. I stitched you back up, so it should heal perfectly fine"

Watching the vivid flashbacks as he spoke, he told the truth. I was bleeding – everywhere. Sighing, I felt the throb in between my thighs "Will you make me go back?" I asked. I was afraid he might say yes.

Shaking his head "Not for now. I can't risk you tearing your stitches and getting an infection. Once that's healed, and if you aren't already pregnant, you will try again" not liking his tone of voice, I couldn't help but hear how he was talking to me right now. As if he were professional and unattached to me and my wellbeing.

Noticing my distant look, he added "I'm glad you're alright. I was worried" giving me a lucid smile, his hand reached out to skim across my cheek. Feeling the warmth of his finger, my eyes fluttered. This was more familiar – his subtle affection "please rest. You'll be staying here so I can keep an eye on you" nodding his head slightly "you should lye back down" doing as he instructed, my arms shifted and my back straightened as I lay.

"Thank you" I said quickly before he started to turn around "for helping me"

Smiling "Your welcome Amelia"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N How was the chapter? Let me know what you think.**

It's been a week since the 'tearing' incident, and I was starting to feel anxious. As the days had ticked by and my body had recovered from the injury, I begun to dread the moment Erik would come through that door to announce the continuation of the 'program'. He had yet to do so, but I had a gut wrenching feeling that the end mark of this week would be it.

Playing with the clean fabric of my new white night gown, I picked free a loose piece of string. So far no one had come to see me today, but I was holding my breath as it was still early in the day.

Hearing the ticking of the clock hanging in front of me on the wall, I had begun to despise it. Remembering back to the conversation I had had with Erik, I remember telling him I wanted one but I was now starting to regret saying it; as every second felt longer, slower and more agonising than the last. Time, in a place like this, is my enemy.

Fiddling with the string on my gown and the ends of my long brown hair, my head snapped up at the sound of the double door opening. Stepping through, Erik walked over to the side of my bed with a clipboard tucked under his right arm. Standing still, he peered down at me as my throat bobbed from slight fear of what he was going to say next "How are you feeling today Amelia?" he questioned casually.

Nodding my head shakily, I focused my attention away from his face and down to my lap "G-good. I feel good" lie, I thought to myself. I feel petrified. Was he going to tell me my time was up? That I had to go back?

"That's very good" watching him from the corner of my eye, he didn't move a muscle but continued to stand silent and still. I could feel his eyes on me "the blood sample I had taken this week…" he started "it came back today" feeling my chest tighten a fraction, I looked up to him in mild curiosity and concern. Was everything alright? "you're pregnant" he stated blankly, no build up to the announcement.

Feeling the blood drain my face, I slumped back further against the bed. Did he just say what I think he said? I'm pregnant. I don't know whether to be happy that I don't have to go back 'there', or to be sad that I'm carrying a mystery soldier's child. A man I most likely won't ever see again.

Feeling a warm hand on my shoulder, I looked right to trail my eyes from the hand all the way up the white lab coat covered arm. Stopping at Erik's concerned face, his brows slightly furrowed "Amelia…are you alright? You look pale. Everything's going to be alright. I promise. This is good news" he stated.

Looking up at him, I had snapped from the silent trance I had been in "Good news?" I repeated.

"Yes" Erik replied with a nod of his head. Placing down the clipboard, he took a step closer "It may not seem that way, but it is. You won't have to see _him_ again. You'll be able to stay in here from now on" he said while gesturing to the empty room full of clean medical beds and metal cabinets.

"Will I still get to see you?" I don't want him to leave me now that this has happened.

Nodding his head with a faint smile on the corner of his lips "Yes, I'll be right here. I'll check on you every day" feeling relief in knowing Erik will be close, I breathed with a relaxed sigh "...Zola has been informed of your situation. He'll become a frequent visitor of yours from now on" said Erik. His voice low as to not be overheard.

"Why?" I asked concerned. Why would Zola need to check up on me now of all times? It's not like he could do anything.

"He wants to make sure you're…healthy" stated Erik, trying to find the word. Looking down, I had zoned out from his words again at the site of my lap when warm finger grasped my hand. Tracing my eyes over his larger and tanned hand, I felt him squeeze gently "don't be scared. Things are going according to plan. You'll be free soon. I promise" not saying a word or nodding, I sat with my head bowed in silence.

* * *

After Erik had visited me this morning, I had fallen back to sleep for a few hours. Since coming here to this facility, I had yet to have a proper dream. Instead at night, my head was only filled with nightmares or blank nothingness.

Thankfully, my brain was a void this time. I much prefer this, than the alternative. Feeling a warm hand shake on my upper arm, I was pulled out of my sleep. Rolling over from my side, I sat up in a sleep like state. My eyes blurry and my mind hazy "Erik?" I said while rubbing my eyes, squinting from the brightness of the room.

Standing next to the bed, he began to place a tray onto the portable table before wheeling it across my lap so that the metal tray was in front of me "I'm sorry to wake you, but you need to eat" feeling my eyes close again as I sighed from tiredness, I sat back and stared down at the same meal I eat every day. Beginning with my least favourite of the vacuum sealed packages, I looked over to Erik as he sat on a chair with his eyes staring off into the distance.

Looking around, the silence of the room besides the clock and my chewing where starting to make me uncomfortable. Thinking of something to talk about, I asked "Why are there no female doctors here?" it sounded like a reasonable question to ask.

Snapping from his gaze, he sat up straighter in his chair before looking at me as I took another bite of the oat bar "There's no need for them here" he stated simply. I wonder why he would think that.

"Why not? Wouldn't it be better? We are girls, I mean. It would make us feel more comfortable. I wouldn't feel so frightened"

Tilting his head slightly "Are you afraid of me Amelia?" swallowing the mouth full of the oat meal bar, I gaped at Erik as he sat with a curious look in his eye.

"No" I said quickly, shaking my head "I'm not afraid of you Erik. There's no reason for me to be" watching him continue to stare into my eyes I shifted uncomfortably. Watching as the corners of his lips tugged upwards, Erik snapped from his trance before sitting up straight.

"The reason we don't have female doctors here in the facility, is that it would become problematic over time. You would feel safe and comfortable, which will prone you to become reckless and rebellious. Besides, no women would ever accept the nature of the program and what it's meant to achieve. No doubt one of them would form a close attachment to one of you girls. And as you _may_ know, attachments are quite dangerous"

"But what about you? You're helping me when you shouldn't. That's an attachment. It's dangerous, yet you still do it" I stated while turning my body more to look at him.

Giving me a smile, he bowed his head for a second before looking up at me again "Yes, I suppose your right…my attachment to you is dangerous. But I do this, because I care for you" I was taken aback. Feeling butterflies erupt in my stomach from his words, I gasped lightly. Feeling the heat in my cheeks, I looked back down to my tray of food and started to eat again. What was I to say? He had admitted his feeling for me. It wasn't something I was expecting, but I couldn't help feel the same way. I care for Erik.

* * *

Waking up early the next morning, I had been lying in bed when the doors to the large room opened once again. Looking to see who it was, I expected the face of Erik but found it to be Zola instead; a calm and chilling smile stretched across his lips "Good morning Amelia. I hope you have rested well" he greeted with enthusiasm.

Nodding my head "Yes. Thank you" during the few times I had seen this man, I never quite knew what to say. So instead, I chose to keep my answers small and clear. Sitting straighter, the short man dressed in his lab coat and glasses came to stand beside the bed; a chart in his hands.

"I've heard some exciting news. Congratulations" giving me a wide smile, my own wasn't as grand "to be so lucky. You are the first…but do not worry, I'm sure you won't be in here all alone for too much longer" he said gesturing to the room. Looking away from the man, I found it unnerving how calm and cheerful he seemed to be about the subject. Zola made it sound so – natural "you must be wondering why I'm here? Yes" I nodded my head "it's nothing to be frightened of. I will be visiting you regularly from now on. I want to make sure you're in perfect condition. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the little one" reaching out, he placed his warm hand on my flat stomach. Wincing, I didn't want him to touch me, but what choice do I have. Taking away his hand, Zola flipped through the charts on the clipboard before looking up at me again "from now on, you will be undergoing several exercises to keep you occupied and healthy, and you will be given medication that you must take. Understand?"

"Yes, Doctor" I said clearly.

"Very good. Do you have any questions?" losing my voice for a second, I wasn't expecting him to give me a voice in the matter. Should I ask a question, or is it a trick? Taking a small breath, I decided to accept his offer.

"Will I ever see… _him_ again?" my voice was so quiet, I wasn't sure I had said anything if it were for the fact Zola had responded.

"I'm afraid not. Unless something happens to this child, and we have to start over again" nodding my head, my throat bobbed as I felt it start to go dry.

"I have one last question" I said quickly, I didn't want to him to leave yet. Standing and waiting for me to continue, I asked "What will happen afterwards? When I give birth" clearing the fear from my heart, my eyes never left his own beneath the thin glasses he wore. I wanted to see his face when he answered me.

Giving me a smile "Your child will be perfectly safe. I assure you. We will look after him with the utmost of care. This child is a miracle. You should be proud of what you have achieved" holding my breath, I nodded before he left. I had nothing else to say.

Slouching back against the bed, I felt the familiar sting in my eyes as tears started to form. Zola knew the question I was asking, but he said nothing of me. Only the child. He spoke as if I were not going to be here after I give birth. As if I were not a part of the equation that was the future.

Feeling the hot salty tears leak from the corners of my eyes and down my cheeks, I sat with silent sobs as I realised that once this was over, they are going to kill me. That even if Erik managed to get me out of here safely, that I won't be able to see my baby. Erik said so himself, that once this child enters the world it will be taken from me. I won't ever see it again.

Wiping my tears, I curled on my side. I know Erik is trying to help me, but I need to help the life that's growing inside of me. I can't let someone else slip from my fingers again like my mother and brother. I'll find a way to save this baby, even at the cost of my own life.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Double update, I know. I feel that I've been neglecting this story. How was the chapter? Let me know what you think.**

Grasping the mini paper cup, I emptied the handful of pills into my mouth. Handing me a glass of water, I took a sip before swallowing. Leaning back against my bed, Erik sat scribbling something onto my medical chart.

It's been another week since finding out I was pregnant, and so far things were starting to go back to a new routine. I would wake up, take my pills, eat my breakfast and then undergo whatever tests the doctors here had planned for me "Alright. Today you'll be starting your exercises" nodding my head, he placed the clipboard into the metal holder at the end of my bed "follow me"

Sitting up, I push the blanket off of my legs before swinging them over the side. Taking a deep breath, I pushed with the palm of my hands. Hoping down from the bed, my feet pressed flat against the linoleum floor. Feeling my legs wobble, they soon gave from under me. Gasping from the impact and chilling cold of the floor, Erik rushed to my side "Are you alright?" he asked cautiously before helping me back up.

"Yes" I said while keeping hold of his hands. Standing in my white gown, the floor below my bare feet felt foreign. It's been two weeks since I've been able to stand and walk around "I'm alright. I just haven't been up in a while"

Letting go of me, I stood still as Erik walked over to the one of the cabinets. Hearing the creak of the metal draws, he came back holding another white uniform; thin long pants and shirt "Here put these on" taking them, I stood looking at Erik before he turned around to give me privacy. Taking off my gown, I put on the new free moving clothes.

"I'm finished" turning back around, he took the gown from my hands and placed it into a basket. Resting his hand against my lower back again, he guided me a few steps forward on my clumsy feet until I was more stable

"If you get dizzy, tell me. I'll bring you back here to rest"

Nodding my head, I felt alright for now. Besides, I don't really want to get back into that bed. Guiding me down the series of corridors. We eventually stood outside a single door labelled 'ROOM 36' "Ok" announced Erik before swiping his I.D card "we're here"

Stepping through, the room on the other side was large and blank besides a large piece of running equipment centred in the middle. Scattered around it were several monitors attached with different coloured cords and leads. On the right side directly in front of the machine, is a boxed shaped room meant for observation; as it had several computers and technical equipment inside. A large panel of glass was placed on the front of the box room wall, so you could see out to the large machine "What is this for?" I asked.

"This" he said pointing to the large machine "will allow you to run. It's to keep you as physically healthy as possible. And I'll be keeping track to make sure you're not exhausting yourself in the process. If we don't do it properly like this, it could harm the baby" nodding my head as he explained, the door behind me closed shut.

Watching Erik walk over to the machine, he waved me over. Pointing to the spot on the long rectangle platform, I moved to stand on the leathery type conveyor belt. Fumbled with cords and leads from the several monitors, Erik began to place them on specific spots on my body. Once he had finished, he walked over and into the observation room in front of me.

Standing as I looked around some more, I couldn't help but feel as if I were a lab rat. Attached to several machines, watched through a glass window and tested for my endurance and health. It all felt very odd and very wrong.

Casting my site to peer through the glass window, Erik clicked a few buttons before speaking through a microphone, as a wiring noise started to sound "I'm going to start you off on a slow pace. I'd like you to move along with it. Once you are comfortable we will move on further" nodding my head, the belt below me started to run backwards and I was forced to walk in order to not fall off of the end.

Walking slowly, I didn't have to move very fast to keep up. It was quite nice as my legs got to stretch. Continuing, it must have been ten minutes when I noticed the machine speed up and I was walking quicker. Keeping up easily, my body was slowly starting to become exhausted and a sheen of sweat began to form on my brow.

Walking at the same pace for an hour or so, it felt like eternity as my calves started to burn as well as the souls of my feet "You're doing good Amelia" praised Erik from the boxed room. Looking up, I placed my hands on my hips.

"How much longer will I have to do this?" I asked, my voice wavering my lack of breath and energy.

"For another hour or so I'm afraid. I have to log your exercises to make sure your maintaining your goal…but don't worry. The pace for today will remain the same" nodding my head, I sucked in a breath and continued to walk along with the wiry noises of the machine, as well as the faint beeping of my heart from the observation room.

Once the hour had ticked by, rather slowly. I couldn't help but find relief in the dying speed of the machine "You're done for the day" announced Erik as he came to stand beside me. Feeling him take off the several leads from my sweaty body, he asked "are you feeling okay? You're not dizzy are you?"

Shaking my head "No. I'm just tired…and sore" I said with a puff of air. Bending over, my hands rested on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. I didn't realise two hours of fast exercise could get me so winded. Listening to Erik's voice, it had started to drown out from the thumping noise of my heart echoing into my ears.

"-Tomorrow we'll do the same pace. After that we'll start to move up" noticing my bent position, Erik stopped and tugged at my wrist. Resting his fingers on my pulse, he looked down at his watch "your pulse is high. Breath through your nose, not your mouth" following his instructions, I could feel my racing heart calm down "that's it. Nice deep breaths"

* * *

After I had calmed down, Erik had taken me back to my room. Welcoming the site of my comfy bed, I had almost forgotten that he was still behind me "Here" turning around from the sound of Erik's voice, I looked down to see him holding a fresh night gown. Nodding to his left "take a shower. I'll have your food ready before you get out"

Taking the clothing from his hand, I stood and watched as he walked out of the room. Standing for a few seconds in silence, I suddenly felt lost before snapping out of my trance. Making my way over to the adjoining bathroom. It was nothing much. On the left side were just a few half walled stalls and thin bronze shower heads with taps. While on the other side were toilets and sink basins. No mirrors.

Picking a stall, I turned the faucet and felt the warm water run down me with a slight haze of steam. Reaching out with my hand, I felt the water pelt down onto my palm. Looking around I knew there was no one here, but I still felt as if eyes were watching me. Staring at the open entrance from the showers to the other room, I frowned before stripping myself of my sweaty clothes.

Stepping into the warmth of the shower, I washed my skin and hair with the soaps provided. When I had finished, I didn't suppose anyone would mind if I spent a few more minutes. It felt so relaxing as it took the pain and ache away from my muscles. Wrapping my slender arms around my chest, I stood facing the faucet as the water dripped through my long, brown hair and down along my body "Amelia" jumping, I spun around to face Erik as he stood only half a meter away from me. His brown eyes never leaving my own "you weren't answering me"

I shifted under his gaze. I didn't even hear him come in "I'm sorry. I must have-"

"It's okay" he interrupted. Feeling self-conscious as I wasn't wearing anything, I took a step back as he reached toward me with his right hand. Watching him, I went to ask what he was doing when I realised he wasn't reaching for me, but the bronze tap behind me. Hearing it squeak, the water stopped flowing and I shivered as I began to get cold from the lack of warmth. Grabbing a towel from one of the metal trolleys against the white tiled walls, he wrapped it around my shoulders; not at the least phased my nakedness.

* * *

Biting a chunk of the hard, dry meat that I held, I chewed with force before swallowing. The taste bland and tangy. Looking over my shoulder, I watched as Erik sat in the same chair with the same blank look on his face "You don't have to stay" peeking up, his eyes snapped onto mine "your always sitting here with me. Watching me" I said with a tilt of my head.

"You don't want me here?" he asked with a grin.

Shaking my head "That's not what I meant…I just. You might want to do something else, rather than sit _here_ " watching him, he stretched his fingers before standing up and coming closer to me. Wheeling the portable table along with my dinner tray away from my lap, Erik sat on the edge of the bed.

Hearing him sigh, he reached out with his hand and tucked a strand of brown hair behind my ear. Roaming his eyes along my face and down my body, I could feel the heat of his piercing gaze. Feeling his fingers linger against my lower cheek, my eyes wanted to flutter closed as the contact. What was he doing? Flicking my eyes, I felt his fingers roam along my neck.

Locking his eyes with mine, he went to pull when I grabbed his hand "Don't go" I said just above a whisper. Keeping my eyes on his brown ones, I tugged him as if to reassure him.

"I have to leave. You should be asleep" he replied, not taking his eyes off of me. I listened as his voice was low and gruff, his words laced with something I didn't recognise.

"They won't know" tugging his wrist, he leaned forward from his position on the edge of the bed. Feeling the warmth of his breath brush against my face, I realised how close he was to me. How easy it would be to reach up and kiss him. Shifting the hand I had clutched, his thumb brushed past the skin of my warm flushed cheeks. Tracing his finger from the heated apples, it wandered to the corner of my mouth before running across my bottom lip and stopping in the centre. Watching his eyes as they concentrated on his own movements, I felt as his thumb pushed against my teeth gently. Opening my mouth, his thumb had slipped through before brushing against my tongue.

Tickling, my mouth curved into a smile as I let out a small girly giggle which made him look at me. Removing his thumb, the palm of his hand clutched the side of my face quickly before his firm lips crash against mine. Feeling them move with a slow and heated passion, I was confused as I didn't know what to do. Deciding to mimic his own movements, I leaned in further as everything around me started to disappear into a sort of bliss. It wasn't until his tongue had found its way into my mouth that I squealed and pulled away.

Leaning against the bed, Erik gave me a squinted look of frustration before it completely disappeared in a matter of seconds. Straightening up, his tongue rolled around in his mouth as he briefly looked around the room. I couldn't tell if he was worried someone had seen us, or that I had pulled away. Either one was quite worrying.

"I'm sorry" I said. I didn't know why I was apologising. I just had a feeling that something was my fault.

Turning to face me on the edge of my bed, he gave me a brief smile "Don't be sorry…I didn't mean for that to happen" getting up, he straightened himself and his tie. Brushing his fingers through his jelled back, black hair, his eyes roamed along my legs as the fabric of my gown had wandered up. Reaching down, he grabbed the hem. Pulling it down, I couldn't help the slight shiver that run up my spine as his knuckles grazed against my thigh "It's time you go to sleep. It's been a very long day"

Nodding my head, Erik had pulled back the thick covers and helped me get under. Rolling to my side my head rested against the pillow as he pulled the blanket up to my shoulder "Thank you" I said politely as he tucked me in nice and warm like.

His finger trace against the side of my face to push a few bits of hair away. His voice was low as he mumbled something in Russian "Я бы не поблагодарить меня пока нет. Вы и у меня есть игра, чтобы играть" (I wouldn't thank me yet. You and I have a game to play)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N How was the chapter? Let me know what you think.**

Opening my eyes, my mind had snapped to attention at the sound of loud rustling. Sitting up, the blanket dropped from my shoulders and settle at my waist. Rubbing my eyes free from the morning blur, I looked around trying to find the source of the sound when my gaze landed on a young girl. Laying on the medical bed to my left, she stopped moving to look at me. I recognised her. She was the girl they called Laura on the truck. The one that asked why the soldiers hadn't asked if we were Jews "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" she said apologetically.

Swallowing the dryness in my throat, I looked Laura up and down. I couldn't get a good look at her from our travels, as the inside of the truck kept us mostly sheltered from the light. Realising her to be around my age, Laura has short mousy brown hair and hazel eyes. Fairly tanned and thin, her nose was slightly crooked and her lips were thin.

Managing to find my voice, it came out somewhat husky "It's alright. I just…wasn't expecting company" frowning, the realisation of her being here had come to mind. I guess Zola wasn't wrong. It hadn't taken very long at all to gain new company.

"I remember you, but I don't think we've met. My name is Laura" turning on an angle to look at me properly, she managed a smile on her face "it's nice to meet you"

Nodding my head, I give her one of my own "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Amelia" after acknowledging each other, I turned my gaze away and continued to sit. Reaching around, I grabbed the button that controlled the bed settings. Hearing the slight winding noise, the top end of my bed began to move upwards. Once I was comfortable, I placed the remote back onto the side hook. Yawning, I stretched my arms before reaching for the cup of water on the portable table. Taking a sip, my eyes fluttered as I tried to stay awake.

"I don't mean to pry, but I've been locked away…I don't know for how long" She started, a small hiccup in her voice "I just…I haven't seen anyone else since they first brought us here. Have you heard anything at all? About the others" Laura questioned with a gleam of hopefulness.

Not trying to show the pity in my eyes, I didn't know what I should say to her. It was obvious that none of the other girls had been given the same information as Erik has to me. And I wondered if I should keep it to myself. That there are only five girls left. That she was lucky to be one of them. Shaking my head, I tried to give a convincing smile and a clueless look "No. I don't know anything. They all speak Russian" watching Laura sink back into her bed, she held a face of defeat.

* * *

Waiting in bed, Laura and I hadn't talked at all in the time it had taken for Erik to make his way to me for this morning. Clutching my first tray of food, Erik gave a side way's glance to the teenage girl who now stared curiously at him. Sighing, he didn't say a word as he placed my tray down onto the portable table. Walking around to the reasonable gap between me and my new company, he pulled on the flimsy curtain that acted as a divider.

Untucking it, he partially separated our two sections to give us some privacy. Now that Laura is here, Erik has to be more mindful of what he says and does from now on "How are you this morning?" he asked whilst grabbing my clipboard from the end of the bed and coming to stand beside me.

"Good. Surprising" I said referring to the girl on the other side of the curtain.

Nodding his head "Yes. I was only told a few minutes ago. She was moved here early this morning" he said quieter than normal. Taking a few steps, Erik clutched the chart in his hands before setting down on the nearby table. Gesturing with his hand "please, sit up"

Following his orders, I rolled my shoulders back to be as straight as possible. Taking the stethoscope from around his neck, he plugged his ears before I felt the warmth of his hand trail down the top of my night gown. Placing the end piece between my shoulder blades, he listened to my heart beat and lungs.

At first when he had done this, I found it strange as I didn't know what this would 'tell him' exactly. He had then confirmed, after me asking, that it was only routine. That there wasn't anything to worry about. He just had to 'make sure' I was in good health. Especially after my breathing episode in the exercise room "Nice deep breaths" he said as he tapped my back gently. Breathing in, I followed his instructions until he removed his hand.

Slumping in posture, I watched with my eyes as he grasped the clipboard again and started to right a series of numbers and letters in the drafted boxes "It's been days" I started off quietly "why is it that me and Laura are the only ones here? What's…happened…with the others?" I didn't want to sound rude, but it's been an awfully long time for just the two of us to be in this room.

Not looking up from the clipboard, Erik answered swiftly "There have been mishaps. It's proving difficult for the others"

Hearing his silence, I questioned further "Difficult how?" hearing him sigh, his jaw went taught before looking up to face me.

"I told you there were complications. This is another. We don't know what to expect. We don't know if this will be a hundred percent successful. The other girls are having trouble conceiving. It's taking longer than we planned. If nothing progresses in the next week, than I cannot promise that they'll be alive for much longer" taken aback by his answer, I slumped further back into my bed. It seems as if every time I ask for information, it's never anything good. I don't know why I bother asking anymore.

Reaching with his free hand, Erik pulled the portable table over my bed "Eat. You need energy for your exercise today"

Staring down at the tray, I felt my stomach twist as I reached forward with my hand. Grasping the silver package, I teared away at the seam when the stench of the food inside wafted up my nose. Gagging, I pushed it away "…I'm not hungry" I muttered under my breath. How can I eat, knowing what I know now?

Pushing the table and tray closer, Erik instructed again with gesture of his pen "Eat Amelia" shaking my head, I shuffled as far back as I could. Hearing him heave a sigh, I didn't care. It wasn't as if he would force it down my throat "if you don't eat, I can't fill out your chart and you won't have the nourishment you need for the day. Please eat"

Hearing the plea in his voice, I stared at the opened package revealing some sort of preserved meat that smelled of a foul odour. Reaching forward, I ignored the scent and went to take a bite. Scrunching my nose, I felt a hairy gravelly texture brush against the top of my tongue. Chewing once and then twice, I almost gagged before spitting it out onto the tray "No…I can't" rolling my tongue around my mouth, I hated the fishy left over taste "can you not smell that?" I asked before pushing the tray away.

"It doesn't smell any different. You've eaten it before" he stated. Feeling his eyes bore into my body, I turned to face him with a displeased look. Did I have something on my face? Why was he staring at me like that? "It'll be a month soon" Erik said while looking away and wheeling the table and smelly food from me "your body will begin to experience changes" handing me a cup of water, I sipped and flushed my mouth, hoping to wash away the after taste.

"I know what happens" I said after swallowing the water. I wasn't ignorant to the _changes_ of the human body when having a child. My mother told me all the time what it was like to have me and Garrick. How you she felt sick and how she detested the taste of chicken. Hated it. That she craved the sweet hard boiled candies that the man down the road would make.

"Then you know that you'll have to eat things you may not want to. Things that will taste disgusting" gesturing to the still full tray next to him "I know it's difficult. But if you could try and eat as much as you can without throwing up, it would be _much_ appreciated" nodding my head, our attention was diverted by the sound of a rather bulky man walking through the doors.

Giving a curt nod towards Erik, the man hobbled past us with a slight hobble in his step. He must be Laura's _caretaker_. With short balding hair, the larger man's lips jutted out from his slightly fat swollen cheeks. Sitting from here, I could see the patch of sweat under his arms pits as well as on the edge of his blue collared shirt. Creasing my brow, I sometimes forget that not all doctors here look as young and handsome as Erik, or as thin and wiry as Gregov.

"I will be back at lunch. After that we'll continue with your exercises" loosing track of the large man as he passed the dividing barrier, I turned back to Erik at the sound of his voice "hopefully we can get a little farther than before"

"Yes" I said with a nod of my head.

* * *

Licking my fingers, I couldn't help but revel in the taste of the left over salt. Peeling through every packaging, I sniffed and debated which meals I was able to eat. Soon after testing and tasting every single one, I had discovered I strongly craved anything salty. It was strange as I don't think I've ever wanted something so odd in such a large mass.

After sucking on my fingers, I pushed the table that lay across me away. There were only three small silver packages left on the whole tray that I didn't eat. It wasn't that bad, considering. Sitting back in my bed, I tilted my head as I heard the man from behind the still drawn curtain mumble under his gruff breath. Hearing him shuffle on the other side, I noticed it's been awhile. I wonder what he's doing.

Jolting on the spot, I flinched at the sound of the curtain divider being pulled back quicker than I could comprehend. Finally glimpsing to the other side, I watched as Laura lied back with a face of exhaustion. Following my eyes, the bulky man gave me a quick glance before continuing on his way out of the room. Once he had gone, I waited for a few seconds to make sure he had left before speaking "Laura" not moving, the girl just laid staring up at the ceiling "Laura" I repeated a little louder.

Waiting as a few seconds ticked by, Laura spoke with a dull tone "Do you think we'll ever get to leave here?" not facing me, she continued to stare up.

Taking a moment to respond "I'm not sure...I hope that we do. I hope that everyone does. No one deserves to be in a place like this" I said solemnly.

"When we first got here, I wondered to myself every night 'Why did it have to be me?'. What made our little town so special that they would come there to take _us_? None of us were Jews. None of us had ever spoken a single word against Hitler, or what he was doing. It makes no sense to me. And no matter how hard I try to think of an answer to my question, I can never find one" hearing Laura sigh, I wondered what had brought this on.

Why was she suddenly so sad and confused? I understand, but it's been weeks. You would think that she would have accepted what has happened to us. That we were innocent, caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. That these people didn't need a reason for their actions "it's better not to think about these things. It's better to take each day as it comes. This will end" whether it be by the freedom of death or this place, I didn't know.

"Your right…shouldn't dwell on things you can't change" turning on to her side, Laura faced away from me. Shifting, her short hair had fallen from her shoulder to reveal a purple and yellow toned bruise. Wincing from the sight, I couldn't help the gargle and spark of hate and pity as it swirled in my stomach. I knew where _that_ came from, and I was glad that mine had long since faded.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N How was the chapter? Let me know what you think.**

Standing with my eyes closed, I watched as the hot water streamed down my legs to swirl into the drain below. Sighing, I welcomed the comfort as I leaned against the tiled wall in front of me. Feeling the water rushing through my hair, I angled my neck around in a rotating style. This felt so nice. Opening my eyes, I listened as a squeak from the room next to me caught my attention. Quickly turning off the bronze taps, I wrapped a thin towel around my body to cover myself.

Wringing my hair, I heard the droplets of water smack against the tiles before Laura's voice echoed out into the washroom "Sorry" she apologised. Looking up, Laura stood with her head tilted down. Leaning against the edge of the wall that was the gap dividing the two rooms, she continued "I just…I don't feel well" placing the palm of her hand against the fabric covering her stomach, I noticed her face to also be pale.

Concerned, I quickly walked over and placed my hand on her shoulder "It's alright" I spoke softly "it's normal" guiding her over to one of the toilets, I let go of her "do you feel sick?"

Nodding her head "Yes. My stomach, it's churning. It's been happening before they put me here. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Every time I ate, it just wanted to come back up. I've tried hard to keep it down"

Pointing to the floor "Here, sit down. That way if you do need to be sick, you'll be close. Once it's out of your system you'll be fine" giving her an encouraging smile, I rubbed her back softly with my hand. Feeling that she was going to be okay, I went to move when Laura's slender fingers wrapped over my wrist in protest.

"Please. Don't leave" looking into her eyes, I found them to be glassy. Her body was slightly trembling "…I'm afraid…I don't want to be alone" nodding my head, the longer I stood, the more she shook. Quickly bending down, I sat on my knees as she fiddled with her hands in her lap. I hope she'll be alright.

Shifting her hand from my wrist, it wriggled its way into the palm of my hand instead. Holding it close, I knew she needed the contact. Breathing in and out at a controlled pace, Laura's eyes were closed as she began to drift into a peaceful like state. Trying to take her mind off of the feelings in her body. Being so near to her, I couldn't help but wander my gaze back to the fading yellow bruise along her neck. Sighing, I looked down only to stop as my eyes suddenly found another mark. One that I've never seen before. One that was fresh and red. Where did this come from? It can't be from the soldier.

Frowning, I looked up to see that Laura still had her eyes closed. Using this to my advantage, I shifted my gaze and body slightly so that I could see the red bruise that was imprinted on her thigh. It was in the large shape of a person's fingers, too large to be her own. Searching, I found littler ones that seemed to just be leaving her skin. It all seemed so odd. Who did this to her? Were there more?

Not realising, Laura had opened her eyes from my fumbling hands and harsh stare. Pushing herself away from me, I looked up to see her hazel eyes round and wide "Laura..." I spoke above a whisper "…where did these come from?" I questioned, pointing to her legs.

"That? It's nothing. I swear. I'm just clumsy" she stuttered. Staring at me wide eyed, I knew she was lying. It was obvious to anyone "please…don't worry" shifting back on my knees, Laura tried to cover herself more. And I couldn't help but feel lost. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't _not_ worry. Someone was hurting her and I don't know who it is. Was it Gregov? I know we both have appointments with him.

"You know I can't do that. Please Laura, you need to tell me who it is. I can help you" I said trying to reach out to her, but she only flinched in return.

"How?" she whined, her voice a harsh whisper "you're just like me. Stuck here, with no say or means of being able to defend ourselves. _He_ did this to us. _They_ did this to us. There's nothing you can do to help me"

I was conflicted. Inside my mind were a hundred things rushing and pulling, telling me to do things. I know I shouldn't. Erik is risking everything for me. _He's_ trying to help _me_ , but _I_ wanted to _help_ Laura. I can't sit back. It's not in my nature "There's someone here. Someone who's been helping me. _If_ you tell me who this person is. The one that's hurting you, I can do something about it" watching Laura, I could see she was debating with herself on whether or not to confide in me.

Shaking her head to the left "I'm sorry…but…" watching her body reach forward, she began to convulse before she put her head over the toilet bowl. Hurling the contents of her stomach, I winced as she sounded violent. Pulling her short hair from around the front of her face, I held it up out of the way. I go through the same thing, and I had grown tired of the sound it makes. Keeping still, I supported Laura as she continued to be sick.

* * *

Breathless, I continued to keep pace as I took one step at a time. Focusing on the sound of the machine, I looked ahead so that I could concentrate "You're doing much better" hearing Erik's voice, the machine started to die down and so did the speed of my legs.

"Are we done, already?" I asked, a crease forming on my brow. It didn't seem all too long ago that I had started. Watching Erik nod his head, he made his way toward me. Starting to take off the wires attached to my body, I listened to the thump of my heart beat as it raced inside of my chest.

"I told you. You're getting better. Quickly" once I was free of the monitors, I stepped off the black leather belt below me. Making our way out of the exercise room, Erik walked me back down the hallway. Entering through the double doors, Laura wasn't in her bed. I wonder where she's gone. That's when I heard it, the familiar gurgling noise of her throwing up "don't worry" Erik said from behind me, giving a small push at the base of my back "she'll be fine"

Feeling an urge to go comfort Laura, I had to fight back internally as Erik nudged me toward my bed. Deciding to listen to him I hoped up onto the edge of the bed, my feet hanging off of the side "She doesn't sound well. I've never known someone to be as sick so often"

"Everyone's different. You're just lucky" I wouldn't be so sure about that, but I suppose it was true in a sense. I was lucky in many ways "and it isn't your job to look after her. That's what her caretakers for" feeling a flashback to this morning, I still had yet to get an answer from Laura. Who was hurting her?

Hearing the flush of a toilet and the patter of feet, Laura walked back into the room. Jumping, she was startled as her voice squeaked upon seeing us "I didn't hear you come in" watching her eyes go from me to Erik, Laura's posture straightened and she quickly averted her eyes. Not saying another word, she got into her bed and tried to turn away from us as much as possible.

"Get some rest" turning to face Erik, I nodded my head. Shifting under the covers of my bed, I watched as he walked out of the room. Calling Laura's name, she rolled over to face me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her softly. Since I couldn't help her before, I felt that I needed to at least ask now.

"I'm alright, I could be better. It just, won't go away" shifting uncomfortably on her side, her hand rested under the pillow to support her head.

"Have you told him, the person who's looking after you? Maybe if you mention it he might-"

"He won't. He doesn't care" heaving sigh, I watched her hazel eyes drift away "as long as I live. That's all that matters to him" listening to the harshness of her words, my mind started to spin with thoughts and ideas. She spoke coldly, empty. Maybe I knew. Maybe I do know who's hurting her.

"Laura" I said firmly. I wanted to make sure she herd me "the persons that's hurting you, it's that man isn't it. The one that supposed to be looking after you" freezing, her eyes snapped back to reality "I'm right. Aren't I" I know I am. Her eyes had widened like saucers, and her breathing had hitched before speeding up.

"I-I…" stuttering, Laura tried to speak but couldn't form any words. Rolling onto her back, she pressed her head against the pillow underneath. Clutching the sheets into the palm of her hand, Laura's chest hiccupped as sobs started to echo. Hearing her sniffle, I felt a sense of guilt before pushing back the blanket from my waist. No one should be coming in for another few hours.

Getting out of the bed, I made my way over to Laura. Placing my arms on her shoulder, I didn't know what to do. I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have pried like that. If she wanted to tell me, I should have given her more time "It's okay" hushing her, I raked my fingers through her short brown hair. Moving over to the side, Laura gave me room to lay next to her. Climbing up, she placed her head on my chest so that I could cradle her in my arms. Hushing again, I tried my best to calm her down and she seemed to be reacting well as her breathing levelled out.

* * *

Lying next to Laura, I had turned to look up at the clock and noticed it was already seven. I've been like this for four hours. Turning my gaze back to look back down at Laura, I saw her to still be asleep. Silent and peaceful. Shifting as discreetly as possible, I wiggled my way out of her grip and bed. I don't want to wake her, not yet. Feeling the chill of cold shake down my body, I made my way into the bathroom.

After using one of the toilets, I began to wash my hands "There you are" spinning around, the closeness of the voice made me shriek.

"Erik" I hissed with a pang of relief "you scared me" finding him close to my body, I stood with my lower spine pressed up against the edge of the sink basin. Looking up to reach his beady brown eyes, I asked "did you need something?"

"I came to give you your dinner" making a look of 'oh' I nodded my head. What else would he be here for? Going to move around him, his arm reached out to block me "hold on a second"

Shifting to stand back where I was, Erik's eye's bored down to meet mine. Not liking the silence that surrounded us, I squirmed on the spot. Leaning down, Erik's face came to be but a few centimetres from my own. Craning further back, he was getting too close for comfort "I need to-"

"I care about you…" he said suddenly, cutting me off from my sentence "you know that" nodding my head hesitantly, I stood still as he leaned in closer. Feeling his warm breath against my face, I felt the brush of his lips again my own. What was he doing? Why was he doing it? Pressing further into me, he moved his own slow and sensual like, but he eventually pulled away when I didn't begin to respond "…Amelia" feeling a sort of natural high, my mind was fuzzy "…I love you"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Let me know how the chapter was.**

Those words, I thought to myself as I ran faster on the machine. I love you. They weren't what I was expecting to ever slip from his lips. Of course I knew weeks ago that Erik had feelings for me, after all, who would risk their life to save mine; a lost and conflicted sixteen year old girl.

Falling from the moment, the leather belt below me had begun to slow. Landing my eyes on Erik as he made his way out of the booth, he had an odd sort of look on his face as he came to stand beside me "Are you feeling alright?" he asked while un-attaching the cords from my skin.

Nodding my head "I'm fine. Why?" I asked while looking up to see his brow furrowed as his watched, transfixed on getting me out of the entanglement of wires.

"You've just been running an average of 20 miles an hour" announced Erik while looking up to meet my brown eyes "you didn't notice?" he asked standing with his arms crossed.

"No…I just…ran" I said with a shrug of my shoulders "I didn't think about it" I added while staring down at my feet. Twenty miles I thought to myself, how does a person not know there running that fast; especially for a few hours?

Standing, the deafening silence in the room had caused tension around me, and suddenly I felt like shrinking away under Erik's gaze. I didn't know if this new bout of information was good or bad, but I'd rather it be the latter "…Let's go" said Erik while gesturing to the door "you should get some rest" nodding my head, his tone of voice was hard to interpret as we left to make our way down the hall.

Passing several security gates, I finally mustered up the courage to ask "…Is it bad? That I can run that fast"

Shaking his head, Erik looked straight forward "No, it's not bad…but it's not good either. It just means that the foetus is doing things we didn't plan"

"Like what?" I asked. I was curious and slightly worried. The way he said it, made me doubt that Erik's answer to my previous question.

"When babies grow, they are connected to the mother for the entire pregnancy via an umbilical cord. This allows the baby to get the proper nutrition it needs in order to grow. While this happens, you're also exchanging DNA…which means, the baby's DNA may be mixing with your own, causing it to alter itself…a side effect we didn't anticipate"

"I still don't understand…I've never heard of this happening to someone else before. Is this…ordinary?" I asked not quite understanding how the baby inside of me had anything to do with my new found speed.

"In a normal case, no…but this is far from normal" explained Erik as we turned a corner into another hallway "the father of your child…he was injected with a serum. It changed his biology, making him faster, stronger…a perfect soldier"

"…A super soldier?" I asked more to myself than Erik. I understood perfectly what he was trying to tell me, but I couldn't believe it.

"If you want to call it that" mumbled Erik. Turning my head, I looked up at him as we continued to walk side by side.

"Why did you do it? To him…to me"

Sighing, Erik had a look as if it were a long story that he didn't have the time to tell "…We did it…because we can. The soldier is a large feat in our eyes in terms of science and biology. We've pushed the boundaries…I admit, it could have been better. But what we made is a marvel, a great asset for Hydra and its future as an organisation. With his help, we'll accomplish much in the coming years. You're part in this was a small experiment to see if we could push it further"

Nudging the length between us, I felt uncomfortable with his words and how he spoke. He sounded passionate – a little too passionate "What's wrong?" he asked after he noticed my distance "did I say something to offend you?"

"No" I said quickly "I mean…you just sounded different" zoning out with a crease in my forehead, Erik had suddenly grabbed hold me in order to stop me from walking further. Looking around, there was no one else in the hallway, just us.

"I didn't mean to make it sound that way…I only meant it in the sense that it was _indeed_ a breakthrough. What we achieved has only ever been done once, but the people responsible were selfish. Keeping it for themselves" said Erik with a look of hate. Giving me a smile, Erik rubbed my arms before pulling me close into a hug "I'm sorry if I frightened you" he said against my ear.

"It's alright" I replied before hugging him back.

* * *

It doesn't take us long to get back to the large clinical room as we entered through the double doors. Freezing in my tracks, Erik's hand rested on the base of my spine when it had come to my attention that there's another girl; one I hadn't met.

Situated in her own bed on the other side of my own, a thin girl sat playing with her fingers. Looking up at our intrusion, her caramel hair shook around her shoulders as it rested in a messy bob; her dark blue eyes pinning me on the spot "I have things I need to attend" muttered Erik quietly before taking his hand from my back and quickly exiting from where we came.

Swallowing, I took shaky steps forward before making my way to the middle bed and hopping in "Amelia" said Laura as I got closer "this is Helen…the doctors moved her in an hour ago"

Nodding my head once I had gotten comfortable, I turned my head to look at Helen "It's nice to meet you"

Playing with her nails out of nervousness, Helen squeaked "Hello" turning away from me, the petite girl looked as if she wanted to be left alone; so I did just that.

* * *

The next day, I had yet to hear another word from the quiet girl next to me. If it weren't for the fact that she had indeed spoken, I would have assumed she was a mute "Arm out" ordered Gregov as he stood poised with a thin metal needle. Doing as he says, I stretched out my arm that he had wrapped a rubber band around "…what's wrong. No fight today" teased Gregov with a smirk. Not reacting to his usual taunts, he tisked at me "giving me the cold shoulder…I feel hurt" still not speaking, the smirk dropped from his face as he withdrew the needle "have you asked him yet?"

Crinkling my brow, I didn't want to give in but I couldn't help it "…Ask who what?"

"Erik…or has that tiny brain of yours forgotten already" he said while flicking me on the forehead with his fingers.

Glaring at him, I answered "No, I haven't forgotten and no. I don't plan on asking him anything. You're a liar trying to get between us. Filling my head with stupid things that aren't the truth"

"Well if you're so sure that your Erik couldn't harm a fly…then why not humour me. It won't cost you anything I'm sure…and, you'll get to prove me wrong" spoke Gregov, his smirk present once again. He was daring me. Wanting me to fall into his trap. Sealing my lips once again, I leaned further away from the thin man and his poisoned tongue.

* * *

Grimacing at the food that lay before me, dinner had come all too quick "Pushing it around won't make it any better…hold your breath if you have to" said Erik as he stared me from beside my bed, a wooden clipboard in his hands.

"It's easy for you to say. You don't have to eat it" I groaned back as I continued to push the slop that had been delivered. Apparently we were no longer to receive the 'nutritional' packages anymore. That we were going to be given 'fresh' food now that we were all that are left. Three out of all us in the beginning are the only ones to make it to this point. The rest – dead.

Pushing the porridge like food around in the bowel, I eventually gave in and started to eat the flavourless and grainy food. Quickly finishing it off, I pushed the portable table away from me "See…not so bad" said Erik with a tilt of his head as he wrote on the clipboard in his hands "now it's time for your medicine" handing me a mini paper cup, I downed the pill with a sip of water. Looking at the double doors and then to the two curtains separating me from Helen and Laura, I pondered whether or not now would be the time "what's wrong?" asked Erik while looking up from his board "are you looking for something?"

"No" I said quietly "I was…wondering if I could talk to you. It's important" I whispered. I didn't want the other girls to overhear.

"Are you in pain? Not feeling well" he began to list. Shaking my head, I looked around again. How am I going to ask him? Should I forget about it? Not worry.

"It's not…anything medical" scratching the back of my neck, I listened to Erik sigh before he pulled back the blanket "what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you somewhere private…were we can talk" he said before making room for me to get up off the bed. Quickly moving, Erik walked us out of the room and into the hallway. Not stopping like I thought we might, we continued onward until Erik swiped a card at an unmarked door. Turning on the light, he nudged me in before closing the door behind him.

Taking a quick look around, I discovered he had taken me to another small but comfortable room. A single bed with a military green blanket lay on the left, while a desk and filing cabinet were placed on the right; a dark grey rug positioned below to cover the bare space "Where are we?"

"My room. Make yourself comfortable" he said while gesturing to the bed. Scratching my wrists from the sudden itch, I complied and sat down on the edge of the bed; a creak sounding under the strain of my weight "well. Now that were alone" Erik spoke while leaning against a wall "what did you want to talk to me about?"

Fidgeting, I tried not to think of his very words 'alone' I thought to myself. Not particularly where I wanted to be considering the question I was going to ask. It was the exact situation I was trying to avoid, but then again; if I truly believe Erik was innocent, what's the problem?

"A few weeks ago…before everything happened. Gregov told me things"

"What kind of things?" asked Erik, as he eyed me from across the room.

"About…what you do…he said that you were responsible for them. The others" keeping my eyes down, I stared at the floor. I don't want to look at him anymore.

"The others? Doing what?" prodded Erik as he took a step forward "what did Gregov tell you?"

Taking a deep breath in, I trembled and I had no clue as to why. This was stupid I thought to myself, I shouldn't be here; asking him this. It's not true, but I continued anyway "…When I tried to escape…there was a girl. I tried to help her but…someone did something to her. They hurt her Erik" I spoke, mustering the will to look up at the man that now stood before me.

Sighing, Erik sat down beside me; his hand rubbing circled between my shoulder blades "Gregov says a great many things. He's a manipulator. A liar. He'll get inside anyone's head. He's just trying to make you feel uncomfortable…ignore him" Erik said while leaning in to press his lips against my forehead "you have nothing to worry about. You'll always be safe with me"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thanks for all the Reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Also, I wanted to know if this story is getting boring. I haven't put the Soldier/Bucky in hardly any of the chapter as of late, and I was wondering if that was annoying for being a reader. Should I start 'amping' up the story and adding him in, or is it alright? Please pop me a message if you have any suggestions.**

"Has she said anything to you" I asked while look in the direction of the showers; the noise of the water running echoing out. It had been a month since Helen had come to join us in the observation room, and she had yet to speak another word to me the whole time.

"Of course she has" replied Laura "it's just…Helen is a quiet person…it takes a while for her to open up. Adjust" replied Laura as she rested the palm of her hand against her slightly swollen stomach. Unlike Laura, my own and Helens had grown twice the size in the same time and upon realising; Erik had instantly made appointments with the doctor.

"Awhile" I almost yelled. Breathing a sigh, I continued "she barely even looks at me. Did I do something wrong? Does she not trust me? Is that it?" leaning back in my bed, I stared up at the roof "what did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything" hearing Laura sigh, the metal doors opened. Stepping through, Erik walked over to the side of my bed; cutting off the heated argument that was about to rise. With the pregnancy, I had been prone with all sorts of fluctuating moods. One minute I was calm and happy, then the next I was pure rage. It was annoying at times.

Scanning his gaze down my body, I had sat up and swung my legs over the side "Time for your appointment" spoke Erik in a formal tone because of the company around. Nodding my head, he helped me off of the bed and I followed him out of the large room. Once we were out of range from the prying ears and half way down the hall, Erik asked "are you doing well this morning?"

"No, not really" I replied blankly with a shake of my head. Looking up at Erik, he made a sign for me to further explain. Huffing a sigh "Helen…I don't think she likes me very much. She never talks to me, but I always hear her whispering to Laura at night; when they think I'm asleep"

A moment of silence passed when Erik had let out a slight chuckle. Looking back up to him with a glare on my face, he stopped to shake his head "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just amusing to me that, in a time like this, you would worry about such things…friendships"

"Are they not important? I'm stuck here. I can't be by myself. Alone. I need friends to feel human and survive this place"

"You don't need friends Amelia. Friends drag you down. They give you unnecessary complications. Especially when you leave" he said whispering the last few words "I told you before, you remember, that I can't take any more than you and myself. That's all. The more these girls grow on you, the more it hurts to let go" feeling a pang in my heart, I continued to walk along with Erik. He's right, like always.

* * *

Laying on the cold gurney, I stared up at the L.E.D lights above. Feeling rubber clad fingers press around my swollen stomach, I fidgeted uncomfortably "I'm not hurting you am I?" came Gregov's wiry voice. Shaking my head, I winced when he pressed around a particular part near my hip bone "your silence is provocative" muttered the man under his breath.

Sighing as he moved away, he ordered me to get up. Doing as instructed, I swung my legs over the edge; my hands clutched over the side "…it…doesn't hurt" I said, deciding to speak up "it's just uncomfortable"

Watching Gregov's eyes light up and his eyebrows raise, he repeated "Uncomfortable. In what way?"

Shaking my head, it was hard to answer as I couldn't quite explain the feeling "…It's like a dull ache around my stomach. Sometimes it's there and other times it's not. It feels strange, and…I feel…movement" I whispered the last word. I must sound strange; saying the baby is moving when it couldn't be; even when considering the increased mass of my stomach.

Nodding his head, Gregov scratched under his chin while trying to think "It's not uncommon for woman to think they feel movement when there is none" said Gregov while wheeling over a large monitor screen sitting atop a portable trolley "I'll have to run a few more simple tests…just to make sure everything's alright" feeling a wash of panic, I shuffled back "don't worry. You won't feel a thing" he tried to assure me, a smile on his face as he clicked buttons on the console.

"What is it?" I managed to stammer out; nodding toward the device.

"A machine that will send me images. It will allow me to see inside of you. That way I can make sure the baby is growing nice and healthy. We wouldn't want anything serious to happen, would we?" asked Gregov as he continued to look at the monitor. Not moving or saying a word, he ordered me to lay back down. Doing as he says, he reached for the edge of my long sleeved white top.

Since getting the new uniform I've managed to sleep better without the constant itch of the material from before. Pulling up my shirt to rest above my ribs, I didn't bother to try and swat him away. There was no point "now, this may feel cold" he said before squirting some kind of cold gel onto my stomach. Picking up a remote, I shivered as the rounded end of it pressed against my lower stomach; moving around in circle motions.

Looking left, I couldn't see the monitor no matter how hard I tried to manoeuvre my head at different angles. Waiting a minute or two, I eventually asked "Is everything alright?" he's been stunned quiet for some time, and I was starting to get worried.

"Everything is perfect" he said before removing his eyes from the screen to face me "it's doing very well indeed" removing the receiver off of my stomach, he wiped it down with a piece of tissue "you may leave now. Your caretaker will be given any additional information regarding your medication"

Nodding my head, I tugged down my shirt before hopping off of the gurney and back onto my bare feet; the cold of the tiles below sending a shiver up my spine. For some reason I felt sceptical of Gregov's behaviour. I thought he wanted to do more tests, and now he wants me to leave. Moving near the door, I turned around to face the old doctor. I still have something I need to tell him "I asked Erik…"

No pausing in his actions, Gregov didn't look up "Oh? And what did he say?" not at all sounding interested.

"He told me you are a liar and manipulator. That you're trying to get inside of my head" I relayed, a sense of proudness present in my voice.

Tisking, he shook his head with a smile etched on his thin lips "Harsh words from a harsh man. Though it sounds as if he were talking more about himself than me…did he answer your question?"

"I told you-"

" _That_ wasn't an answer though. Was it Amelia?" furrowing my brow, I clenched my fists "look at you. Getting irritated because you can't defend him. Whatever he told you…that is a _lie_ …his answer _manipulated_ you away from the question. To make you stop digging for the truth. Erik is a notorious control freak. He hates when things don't go according to plan…and he's patient. Nothing trustworthy about a man with an abnormal sense of patience" added Gregov with a tilt of his head.

"Why do you tell me this about Erik? You make me question his motives. And you're aware of them but don't bother to say anything to Zola"

"Zola doesn't need to know everything little dove. If I were to say anything about Erik, it would cost me…I'm not here to snoop or pry on other people's business, but I can't help myself when I girl like you wanders in here…all innocent and afraid. You cling to the first sign of hope and salvation. I'm only here to tell you that Erik is _not_ that person. He's not going to help or save you from the inevitable. It's all just a game he likes to play" said Gregov with a wave of his hand "Trust me little dove"

"Trust you? A man who tells me bad, gruesome things. A man who taunts me. Makes me watch. You killed a girl – Hannah. Or don't you remember?" I hissed.

Tisking me again, I was definitely starting to become irritated and angry. I wanted to kick, scream and yell. I wanted to hurt the man in front of me for what he's done "I never said that. You really don't listen do you?" breathing a heavy sigh, Gregov continued to work away on something on the monitor; tapping away on the buttons "...the services that are required of me aren't to go around butchering little girls. My job is quite the opposite – to make sure that you stay alive. I leave _those_ sorts of things up to more _skillful_ hands" fighting the urge to roll my eyes at his hidden message of that persons being Erik, I crossed my arms trying to calm down "…I have a daughter. Older than you. She's studying to become a nurse, a healer. A trait she's picked up from me so fortunately. Though I have vowed never to let her into this part of my life, she doesn't need to know"

"How does this have anything to with-"

"Let me finish" interrupted Gregov, his green eyes set on my own; a finger poised in the air for silence "the moral of this story, is that I am a normal man. I have a family, a wife and children. I create and sustain life. I don't destroy it. I did those things…I hurt you, taunted you, and made you watch so that you would learn; that there are people in this world, Amelia, that are far worse than me. This is my gift to you"

* * *

Walking back through the hallway, Erik held a chart and I couldn't help but distance myself from his body. At one point I craved his presence and touch, but now after listening to Gregov and what he had to say; I felt confused about who to trust and what to do. Of course I didn't want to make it too obvious about my uncomfortableness around my caretaker. I don't want him getting suspicious about anything. After all, who knows? Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow feeling normal in my beliefs of Erik – or maybe I won't. I'll just have to wait.

"Gregov has increased your dosage in some of your medication, and he also added additional ones. Did he say anything to you during your examination?" asked Erik curiously, looking down at me.

"No" I stated shaking my head "he didn't really want to talk to me. He said that he'd tell you if there were any changes" I said, trying to sound convincing "why? Is there anything bad?"

"No. Everything looks good" nodding my head, we entered through the double door. Hobbling my way back over to my bed, I got up and in; tucking the sheets around me. Once I was done, Erik handed over a paper cup; though it was heavier than usual "your new medication" he explained.

Grimacing at the sight of a sea of pills floating in the cup, I had separate them; swallowing the smaller ones in one gulp and the bigger ones by themselves. Feeling an explosion of chemical tastes on my tongue, Erik handed me another cup of water. Taking sips to flush the taste, I rested back in the bed before turning my head to see Helen picking at scabs on her arms; her stomach swollen just like mine.

"Try and get some sleep Amelia" spoke Erik.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Let me know what you think about the chapter? Working on the next one, should be out very soon. Stay tuned people. :)**

Tossing and turning throughout the night, I had yet to get any sleep. Sighing as I lay on my side, my eyes landed on Helen as she occasionally twitched; her eyes fluttering as they searched for something in her dream like state. Looking up, I could barely read the clock in the small amount of light that beamed in from the hallway; but from what I could manage, it must have read about four-thirty. Too early, I thought as I climbed from my bed silently.

Wandering over into the showers, I picked a stall at the far back before turning the brass nob. Hearing the sputter of the pipes and then the flow of water, I removed my clothes before stepping in. Sighing under the warmth of the water, I massaged my scalp before leaning my back against the chilling tiles "Amelia…" uttered a croaky voice.

Turning around with a gasp, I clutched my chest tight as it was only Laura "You scared me" reaching for a towel, I wrapped it around my body "how come you're up so early. You should go back to bed"

"The shower woke me up. I turned over and you weren't in bed. I thought something might have happened" replied Laura while rubbing her eyes from sleep "Is everything ok?" her head tilting to the side as she rested up against the wall.

"I just couldn't sleep" stepping forward, I watched as Laura nodded her head before caressing her stomach. For some unknown reason, I couldn't help but wonder how different she looked. Not in the sense that she was pregnant, but the fact that she didn't look like me and Helen. Laura's stomach was still flat with only a small raise, and her 'abilities' were normal. She didn't have the strength or speed that we had "could I ask you something?" I asked quietly, playing with my fingers "It's…personal"

Looking up at me, Laura's hand movement along her stomach stopped to a rest "Alright? If it's about Hel-" she began with a questionable look on her face.

"No" I said stopping her immediately "it's not about Helen. It's about you" pausing, Laura stood waiting for me to continue as I drew a shaky breath "…has anything been happening to you physically? To your body"

"My body? No" Laura said shaking her head with a faint smile "not anything out of the ordinary. I still get sick, and my stomach is getting bigger…but then again" she said glancing down at my own "I can't really complain"

Laughing it off, I glanced down at my stomach to see it prodding out against my white towel "Well" I said, letting out a faint cough "I'm going to go back to bed" walking past Laura, I quickly dried and changed before getting back in the comfort of my bed.

* * *

Twiddling my thumbs, I breathed in deep before exhaling as Erik pressed a stethoscope against my back and chest "Your fine" said Erik, wrapping the instrument around his neck and picking up the chart.

"Like always" I said with a huff. Wincing, I clutched the side of my stomach as I felt a stab of pain. Not again I thought, I hate it when this happens. It's so painful.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Erik, his tone deep. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he looked me over with his beady brown eyes. Trying to see why I was acting this way.

"Don't worry about it…it happens all the time" wincing again, the pain had begun to fade from my stomach and I took a shaky breath. Closing my eyes for a few minutes, I opened them to see a paper cup held out to me. Taking it from Erik's hand with a sigh, I downed the pills "…when do I get to do my exercises. We haven't gone in days"

"That won't be happening anymore" replied Erik, as he continued to check and scribble in boxes on the clipboard "from the notes Gregov made and the looks of you…I don't want to strain your body any more than already had been"

"Does that mean I have to sit here all day, every day? With nothing to do" I said in a grumpy and hopeless voice. Slouching, I felt suddenly deflated. Exercise was the only time I ever got to leave this room for long periods of time; if you exclude obvious appointments.

"Don't look so down. What happened to the book that I gave to you? The one with the charcoal"

"I- I don't know. I never went back to my room, so I haven't been able to get it" feeling a sense of odd guilt. It had taken me all this time to remember the sketch book. How could I forget? Now I'm feeling bad.

"I'll get it for you. Now you have something to do. Are you happy now?" teased Erik as he put the clipboard back onto the end of the bed. Hearing the double doors open, the same bulky man with short balding hair walked on by; a hobble in his step as usual. It's Laura's Caretaker. Glaring at the man, he gave me a greasy look before drawing the privacy screen; separating me and Laura "If you try a little harder, he might catch fire" said Erik as he stared down at me "what's wrong _this_ time?"

Huffing, I bit my tongue. It's not any of my business I thought to myself, as Laura and her Caretaker walked past; his hand awfully low on her body. Once they were out the door, I turned to look at Helen as she lay staring up at the ceiling; still not talking. Flinging myself from my bed, I grabbed Erik's hand and tugged him out of the room and into the hallway. Navigating my way down the several paths of hallway, I had memorised where his room is.

Standing still, we were just outside his door; Erik staring down at our entwined hands. Gesturing to the door, Erik took a moment before moving. Taking his card from the breast pocket of his lab coat, he swiped it downward before opening it. Walking in, Erik shut the door behind him before crossing his arms expectantly "It's not his" I blurted out quickly.

Taking a step back, I felt the cold edge of his desk bump against my spine. Feeling away, I sat down on the chair before setting my head into my hands. I know this is bad, that I shouldn't be doing this; but it's the only way. I can't do nothing "What's not his?" listening to Erik's footsteps. He squatted down in front of me, his hand on my knee for comfort "take a deep breath" he ordered as I quivered. Doing as instructed, I inhaled to calm myself "now tell me…"

"…Laura's baby…I don't think it's _his_ …I think something happened…her Caretaker, he-"

"Alright" Erik said signalling me to stop "I know what you're trying to tell me…and you right" he said plainly.

"How?" I said with screechiness in my voice "how could you know and not doing anything? Do you know where she is now…with Gregov. He's-" stopping, a flashback had hit me. I remembered Gregov's words "...someone is going to hurt her, Erik"

Hearing him sigh, Erik rubbed my knee "I along with Gregov have known for some time now that things are different. This appointment will most likely confirm our beliefs. What happens to her is out of my control" Erik added.

Sitting on the chair, I couldn't help but think – is it? Is it really out of your control "It's not her fault. What her Caretaker did to her…it's going to end her life. And what are you going to do with him. That brute! He's going to get away with it, isn't he?" feeling anger bubble within me, I clutched clumps of hair in my fingers. I don't know what's happening. Why am I feeling this way? Why am I so angry?

"Amelia calm down, please. You're getting upset for no good reason. We don't know for certain if this is the case. There could be a possible chance that this is all just a misunderstanding"

Scoffing, I wanted Erik to stop talking. Did he think I was stupid? "You and I both know that's not going to happen…Laura told me herself what he did to her. She has…bruises all over her body. If _anyone_ had bothered to take one good look at her, they would see" practically screaming, Erik was still knelt before me with a blank look on his face "...but you don't care…do you" I hissed. Shoving his hands off of my knee, I stood up.

"I know you have heightened emotions. I know you're distressed and upset…but there is nothing either of us can do. You need to calm down and stop acting like a petulant child" glaring down at Erik, he soon rose to his full height; towering over me.

"I _am_ a child. I am _sixteen_ years old. Pregnant and stripped from my family by psychotic scientist and doctors that _don't care_! My _friend_ is going to _die_ because of what that man has done to her. Another innocent girl…and you" I said in the heat of the moment. All signs of reason blank from my mind as I ranted and yelled at the man before me "you keep saying that you can't do anything to protect the others, because your too busy killing them!"

Taking a breath, I raked my hand through my brown hair. The silence that had struck the room had made me realise the words that had slipped from my mouth. What did I just do? I wasn't supposed to say that. Not now. Not here.

Taking cautious steps away, my back had hit the solid cold wall behind me. Looking up, Erik had yet to talk or shift in position. Instead, he stared down at me with a blank face "…What did you say?"

Shivering from his voice, I wanted to run. I wanted to get away before something happened. Erik's whole demeanour had changed in one second and I felt terrified because of it "I-I didn't…that's not what I meant. I was…Gregov, he keeps telling me things about you. I tried" I said holding up my shaking hands "I tried to tell you"

" _I told you_ " replied Erik, his voice hissing through his teeth "that I'm not responsible" watching a vein throb in his neck, Erik looked tense and agitated; but not in the normal way. He looked as if he was calm but strained on the inside, as if he were trying to keep something from clawing its way free.

"…You're lying" feeling my head snap to the side, it had taken me a moment to realise Erik had hit me. Wincing at the sharp sting spreading through my left cheek, I reached up with my hand to touch it. Turning to face him, my eyes had widened at his act of violence "you hit me"

"Yes…" he stated simply. Taking a step forward, I shrunk way as he reached his hand away to tilt my head to the side. Inspecting my reddish tinged cheek, he ran his knuckles over it "you're a strong girl. Don't act so weak" moving his hand, his fingers wrapped around my arm to tug me toward the door.

"Let go of me" I hissed, planting my feet on the ground. There's no way I'm going anywhere with him now. Not after what he's just done.

"If you don't move…I will hit you again" tugging on my arm, I still refused to move. Feeling a whip of a sting run over my left cheek again, I winced but stood my ground. This isn't the Erik I knew. I highly doubt the Erik before was even real either. Is this who he really is? Was Gregov telling the truth?

"I'm not moving. I'm not going _anywhere_ with _you_ " I hissed. Feeling anger rise from inside, I tugged my arm out of his grip before taking a few steps away from him.

Hearing Erik sigh and groan with impatience, he turned and strode toward me; his jaw taught and his fist clenched "You are nothing but a _brat_ …I treated you with kindness and _this_ is how you thank me. You trust Gregov, a filthy old worm to _me_. The man who saved your life, promised you a future"

"What you promised me is a lie! You were never going to help me escape. You manipulated me, told me that you _loved_ me, so that you could play your dirty game. You filled me with lies so that in the end, you could watch me crumble with the realisation of who you really are - a monster. Gregov was right" pushing his chest in one final protest of the man in front of me; I tried to catch my breath as the anger began to fade.

Reaching forward, I had thought immediately that Erik was going to hit me again; but as his hands clutched both sides of my face, I had let out a gasp of surprise "…It was my luck that I got stuck with bitch like you. Whining like a crying infant for her mother. You clutch to the first sign of hope" this was sounding so familiar. Was this really me? Is this really how I am? "But you don't have to worry anymore" he said letting go of my face to stand straight and tall "since your so adamant about wanting the real me. Then fine, that's what you'll get" placing his hand around the back of my neck he squeezed; digging in his nails, before dragging me out of his room and down the hallway.

Tugging and pulling from him, the hold he had on me was brutal and I could tell it was going to leave a nasty bruise. Continuing to drag me like a doll all the way back to the observation room, he pushed through the doors loudly. Bringing me over to my bed, I looked up to see Helen with her eyes wide as she watched the scene before her.

Lifting me up, Erik had dumped me onto the bed before cuffing my arms down with a leather restraint "Don't move" he ordered in a chilly voice "I have _business_ I need to deal with" he said with a slight smirk barely visible on the corner of his lips. Squirming from the restraint, I watched as Erik turned away and marched back out into the hallway. He's going to kill Laura.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Forgive me, it's short. I know. But it's a double update today. Still, let me know what you think about this chapter? :)**

"Helen" I screeched while turning to the silent girl "please, I need you to help me" remaining in silence, Helen just stared at me as if it wasn't processing through her brain "Helen. I know we don't talk and we don't know each other, but if you don't let me out; they'll kill her…"

Pushing at the handcuff on my wrist, I tried to squeeze my hand through it but Erik had made it incredibly tight. I swear it was cutting circulation off. Wriggling around, I huffed and puffed at the contraption on my wrist. Moving to pull again, a slender pale hand with sores had reached to stop me. Looking up, Helen had gotten up from her bed. Making swift and unnerving work of the restraint, I had immediately flung from the bed "Where is she?" Helen whispered.

"Come on" tugging the frail girl by the wrist toward the door, we both rushed out of the room and down the hallway. Running down the path, we twisted and turned. Thankfully, Gregov's medical room didn't have any gates between there and our room "it's just down here" I said encouragingly.

Turning the last corner, I burst through the door of Gregov's medical room to see nothing but the man himself; standing over an empty and bloodied gurney. Turning at the sudden intrusion, Gregov didn't look at all surprised by us being here "And how did you manage to get out?" he questioned. Feeling Helen's presence of warmth come from behind, Gregov nodded "well, this is a surprise. You managed to coax the mute into your master plan"

"Where is she?" I uttered as my chest started to constrict with fear of Laura's life "where did Erik take her?"

"You already know the answer to that little dove" sighing Gregov added "go back to your room. There's nothing you can do to save your friend. She's gone to a place neither you nor I can reach…go. Before he finds you're missing" feeling my fist tighten, I looked down at my swollen stomach as it protruded from my white shirt. Still just a bump, it wasn't anything too difficult to handle. Not as big as I knew it was going to get.

Thinking, a second had past when something absolutely absurd had entered my mind. An idea I would never think about trying before, but was very much considering now. Looking up at Gregov, i couldn't help but realize he's is just a frail, old man like Erik had said. It would be so easy to get the upper hand with the two of us, both stronger and faster from the babies that grow inside of us. Turning around Gregov had gone back to whatever he was doing, and I had turned to Helen. Communicating a silent message, she nodded her head at the unheard plan.

Looking around, I tried to find something I could use. Anything. Finding a pair of surgical scissors, I picked them up. Not wasting precious time, I rushed forward and plunged them into the side of his neck. Gasping, Gregov had swung his hand around along with his body. Striking me in the head in a flurry, I had been knocked to the ground; but Helen had quickly jumped to action. Taking a scalpel from the same metal tray, she had gone forward and started to repeatedly stab Gregov in the chest.

Using the cover, I got up from my position on the floor. Looking at the puddle of blood that had spewed onto the floor from his wounds. Me and Helen both watched as Gregov dropped to his knees, holes in his shirt and throat as he gargled crimson red all over. Finally collapsing silent and still, I collected myself.

Squatting down, I patted his body down until I found the I.D card in his breast pocket. Clutching it firmly, I looked around before pulling Helen by the sleeve of her shirt; leaving a red blotchy in print from the blood on my hands "Come on. We need to go now" running as fast as we both could, we had swiped our way through several gates before we ran down the forbidden hallway.

Every pounding step we took, the darkness began to consume over the light. This is a dangerous place I thought to myself, but it's the only option we have. I've stepped us over a boundary that can't be undone. This is our only hope. Swiping the I.D card, I pulled open the metal door. Stepping through, I had realised Helen had frozen; still in the hallway. Afraid to go and further.

"Helen, please. We need to go. We don't know if someone has found Gregov yet" feeling the panic in my voice, I held out my hand patiently "trust me, please, trust me. This is the only way" standing for a few precious seconds, Helen had rested her hand in my own. Tugging gently, the metal door had clicked shut behind her and we began to jog our way down the wet concrete floor; the lights flickering from above.

"How do you know _he's_ here?" muttered Helen.

"I don't. But Gregov told me this is where he was kept. It's just a chance we have to take" slowly as we came closer to the room that held much pain in memory, I looked through the observation window to see the lights were on, and the soldier wasn't anywhere in sight "he's not here" I said hopelessly. Raking my fingers through my loose hair, Helen had tapped me on the shoulder before pointing down the very end of the hall.

"There" she murmured "he's there" following the direction of her outstretched finger. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I looked down the even darker hallway. A full, thick metal door with a security card device on the side. Stepping closer and closer to the door, a loud thud had echoed making me jump. Looking at Helen and back at the door, I swiped the card.

Hearing a series of metal locks clicking and then the buzz of the door being opened, I pulled. Hearing the groan of metal, the yellow lights flickered on to illuminate a small, cell type room; like the one we used to stay in. Turning, Helen had taken several steps back; too afraid to approach anymore.

Walking further in, I looked at the large metal chair as it sat bolted to the floor. Several thick metal restraints pinning down the man in front of me. Clad in his black uniform, the soldier had the metal mask blocking half of his face; still a mystery. Inching closer, his head was bowed making his brown hair form a sort of curtain around his face "We need to hurry" said Helen from behind making me jump.

Gasping, the soldiers head had snapped up from the unfamiliar voice. Back stepping from the searing gaze of his frozen grey eyes, a frown had formed on his brow in a sort of sneer. Sighing, I knew I didn't have much time "Please help us" I said, not quite knowing how to talk to the man. Watching his eyes roam from the top of my head and down the curvature of my chest; it had firmly landed on the bump of my stomach. Placing my hand against it, I didn't like the way he stared "We need your help. There coming for us"

Hearing him groan, he turned his head and slouched; as if to say this was none of his business "Amelia. I can hear them. There coming" whined Helen as she looked down the hallway to the other door that separated them from us.

"I know. But we won't make it without him" looking at the soldier as he sat in his metal contraption, I sighed "please, I'm going to let you out. All you need to do is help us escape. That's it" not looking up, I added "If you don't do this…there going to kill us…" waiting, the soldier had finally responded. Jerking his metal arm, he glanced down at the restraints. Using this as some type of sign, I quickly started to undo the metal clasps "Helen, help me"

Turning around, she had immediately started working on the other side. Glancing down at Helen, the soldier groaned again at the sight of her stomach. Hearing the metal door down the hall creak open, we had finished in time as the soldier stood from the chair; his arm making a mechanical wiring noise. Watching him stride forward menacingly, me and Helen kept a distance as guards and doctors filed through the door. Taking them down in no time, it was daunting as I watched the soldier break bones and end lives.

Standing still, the soldier stood staring at us. Grabbing Helens hand, we rushed forward to follow him out into the blinding hallway. Keeping up with his massive strides, he made easy work of anyone that had come his way. Twisting through corridors, I had no idea where we were going; but I trusted him to lead the way.

Watching the familiar hallways turn into older and colder structure, I could tell that we were getting closer to the outside. Although this was not the way I remember coming in, it must have been a backdoor entrance. Standing at a single metal door, the soldier turned and held his right hand out to me. Handing him the I.D card, the soldier swiped it before entering a four digit code. Hearing the door click open, we entered into a sort of large basement type room full of large vehicles. Ushering us toward one of them, me and Helen got into the back while he started the engine.

Hearing the rumbling sounds, a rush of more adrenaline had entered my blood stream as he drove out through a tunnel like structure. Then before I knew it, we were outside; the stars shining bright from the night sky "Stay down" he grumbled through his mask.

Doing as he says, me and Helen ducked as the soldier continued to drive past the guards; not a single person bothering to stop him. Instead they let us straight through and soon enough we were in deep thick woods. Once I knew we were clear, me and Helen sat up "Where are you taking us?"

"Somewhere safe. Now be quiet" he ordered, his voice deep and heavy. Leaning back against my seat, I looked over to see Helen shaking as she rocked back and forth; the frozen air penetrating through our thin clothes. Searching around in the truck, I found a thin scratchy blanket in the back. Pulling it over us, I held Helen close to my chest so we could both get warm. This is going to be a long night.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Let me know what you think?**

Jolting from my position, someone had shook me by my shoulder "Wake up" Immediately looking all around trying to find the source, it didn't take long for my eyes to land on the soldier in front of me. Shifting back, I had stopped when I realised Helen was behind me; still half asleep as she rubbed her eyes.

Coming to my senses, I soon remembered what had happened and why we were in the back of a truck "Where are we?" I asked while glancing around to see we were still in the forest.

"Far away. Now get out" not moving, my brow furrowed in confusion. Why does he want us to get out? "Now…" he ordered louder. Moving to the side, the soldier allowed us to hurriedly shuffle our way out of the back seat. Once we had been evicted, the soldier shut the door with a clang before pointing out to a direction "Walk that way. You'll find a road. Follow it" he said simply before moving to get back into the driver seat of the car.

"Wait!" I called out. Walking up to the side of the car, I said "where are you going? Are you leaving us?"

"Yes" he replied. Starting the engine, I listened as the gear shifted into place. Feeling panic rise inside my stomach, I couldn't believe this was happening.

"No. You can't. You said-"

"I got you out. You're not my problem anymore" replied the man coldly. Turning away from me, he started to drive off into the distance; leaving me and Helen alone in the woods.

"He left us" Helen muttered under her breath "I knew we couldn't trust him. We're as good as dead out here. No one's going to help us. You know that"

"He _did_ help us, and I'd rather be here than back _there_. Come on" I said beginning to walk off to the direction the soldier had pointed to "we should start walking. I don't know how much day light we have left" nodding her head, Helen followed me.

* * *

Looking left and right, I felt for sure that we were lost. We had walked for miles and still nothing. Trudging on through, I swatted the mosquitoes that had begun to sting both of us; covering our bodies in itchy, red spots "Wait" I said reaching my arm out for Helen to stop "…do you hear that?"

"Hear what?...there's nothing. Just my heart beating out of my chest" replied Helen. Clutching her chest, she had leaned over breathless from the long trek we had to endure.

Listening closer, I swear I heard the distinct sound of a car driving past again "No. I hear cars. Come on" pulling Helen by the hand, we started to jog through the forest; the site of a long road in front of me brining a sense of pure relief "look" I said with a smile, pointing to the path in front of me "there it is. A road"

Running further, we eventually came to a halt at the edge of the road. Looking up and down the narrow strip, I couldn't see any vehicles of any sort; it was just empty. We must be somewhere remote. Tilting my head upwards, I saw the sky starting to set with a rainbow of colours. Even though I wanted to sit and gaze, me and Helen still had to find shelter "Where do we go from here?" she asked from beside me and she stared upward.

"We'll go this way" I said pointing to the left "follow it along. See if we can find any signs or shops to tell us where we are" nodding her head in agreement, we began our journey down the side of the road. Walking for another few miles, a service station in the distance had caught our attention.

"There's someone out front. We can ask them-" stopping Helen as she went to run off to the young man guarding the pumps, I pulled her aside and out of sight.

"We can't go running up to a stranger" I said trying to reason with Helen as I clutched both her shoulders to make her look at me "look at us. Where covered in blood" sighing, Helen knew I was right.

"What about you?" suggested Helen as she gestured to my shirt "you look…alright. How about you talk to him" nodding her head at me, I glanced down at myself to see she had a point. It looked like I might have had a nose bleed or fallen over. Nothing like Helen as she got the brunt of the bloody splatter.

"Alright…your right" pulling my hair around my neck to hide some more of the blood, I breathed in deep before walking the few meters. Approaching the young man, he stood with his back turned to me as he continued to count coins in his hand "excuse me…" jumping, the short haired blonde had jumped at my obvious startle.

Whipping around to face me, I looked the man over. Dressed in a cream coloured one suit with the gas station logo printed on the breast pocket; I glanced at the name tag as it read 'Michael' "Are you lost?" he asked while looking me up and down, his blue eyes immediately finding the bump of my stomach "do you need some help Miss. You look like you've been through hell"

Fumbling with my words, I stammered as I looked around "Were am I?"

"Aldernum" Aldernum I thought to myself, that's miles away from my home. How am I supposed to get back? We have no car. No one to help or protect us, and the one person that could, had left us in the woods "…where's your parents?" he said while clicking his tongue against his teeth.

"I-I…I got lost. I can't find them" I replied, not knowing what to say. Watching Michael scratch the underside of his chin, he looked around before folding his arms over his fit chest.

"There's a payphone in side. Come on" he said gesturing to the gas station "I'll get you something to eat" looking behind me, I tried to find Helen but I couldn't. Turning back to Michael, he stood looking me up and down again before giving me a smile "you coming, or not" taking a second, I wondered if this was a good idea; although it wasn't as if I had choice. Nodding my head, I followed the young man into the gas station. Finding ourselves to be alone, I felt a sudden sense of uneasiness. I'm not so used to being around strangers.

Watching Michael as he walked over to the hot box, he quickly came back with a glass of cold Cola and a meat pie. Setting it down on the small strip of counter lining the glass window viewing the gas pumps, he gestured to the red leather stool. Giving a faint smile, I walked over and hopped onto the seat before making a start on the food "Thank you" I spoke after taking a bite of the mouth-watering pie. It's been a long time since I've had food like this. Maybe I was wrong about my uneasiness. Michael seems nice.

"You're welcome" he said smiling at me, his blue eyes glistening from the fragments of the afternoon sun beaming in through the window. Finishing the pie and half of the Cola, Michael had gestured to the telephone booth on the other side of the shop "here" reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a few pennies before handing them to me "you can call whoever you want" nodding my head gratefully, I got up from the stool. Walking over to the telephone, I slotted the pennies when a warm hand wrapped its way over my mouth. Squealing in surprise, my back pressed up against a firm chest. Getting a view in the chrome covering the payphone, I saw it to be a blurred version of Michael. Kicking and screaming, another arm had wrapped around my waist and was pulling and twisting me back into a separate 'employees' room.

Feeling my mind go into over drive, I instantly clamped my teeth down hard into the flesh of his hand earning me a hiss before I was dropped to the ground "You fucking bitch!" he growled as I crawled on my hands and knees, trying to get away from the man behind me "were do you think you're going?" he said taking the few steps to catch up to me. Feeling his hands wrap around my ankles, he dragged me back into the room as I screamed.

"Let me go!" twisting my body around, I kicked him as much as I could. But as the exit closed and Michael had started to straddle my waist; I didn't know what else I could possibly do. Helen was just outside, but I know she wouldn't have heard me from this distance. This was a bad idea. I was stupid to go in alone.

Trying to push Michael away from me, I looked up with widened eyes as he seethed down at me; struggling to hold me down from my abnormal strength. But even with this small enhancement, it wasn't enough to get the man off of me "Stop moving!" Michael shouted as he whipped out a pocket knife.

Freezing from the sight, instead of trying get away; I had started to choke up with tears and sobs "Please don't hurt me" I cried out as tears started to stream down my face.

"Shut. Up!" he ordered as the tip of the blade pressed against my throat, a bead of blood pooling to trail down my skin. Moving it after a second or two, the knife had trailed down the centre of my chest before reaching my belly button. Pinching the fabric of my shirt with his other hand, he started to tear it open with his knife.

"Please..." I whined again "I won't tell anyone. I promise, just let me go" I add with another wave of sobs and tears. My whole face and body felt hot with embarrassment and pain from the pressure of his body on top of mine. Why was this happening again?

"What did I just tell you? Hmm" he said sneering down at me as he tapped my forehead with his finger, as if trying to tell me I was dumb "what?" he said with a laughable smile "you'll spread your legs for someone else but not me" he said gesturing to himself and my stomach "I'm not good enough for a feral bitch like you?...tell you what. You got some nerve sweetheart" feeling a hard slap whip across my cheek, I felt white hot pain as it spread like wild fire.

Tasting blood, he must have split my lip. But that wasn't my concern as I felt my shirt continue to rip. Laying back with my head lolled to the side, I had almost lost the fight when a series of loud bangs echoed into the room. Puncturing through the door, I stared up in shock to see Michael's chest riddled with bullets before slumping to side. Hearing the door burst open a second later, the full weight of his body had been lifted off of me when I caught sight of him – the soldier.

Feeling more sobs rise up from my chest, the soldier clad in his black outfit had kneeled beside me; mask covering his face and gun in his hand. Clambering to sit up, I had lunged to wrap my arms around his neck; forcing him to sit down. Pulling myself up closer into his chest in order to hug him tighter, I couldn't help but realise that he had come back for us.

Burring my face into his shoulder crying, the soldier had eventually wrapped a gentle arm around my back to support me "We need to go" he announced before picking me up off the floor.

Nodding my head, I hesitantly unwound myself before dropping down onto my feet. Tilting my head with his fingers as I wrapped my arms around my half torn shirt; the soldier wiped the rest of my tears from my swollen cheeks "are you alright?" he asked, while inspecting my split lip.

Nodding my head, I calmed my erratic breathing "…Why did you come back?"

Watching him briefly glance down at my stomach, he sighed "…Come on" he said while placing a hand on my lower back. Giving me a slight push to start moving, he gestured to outside "go get in the truck. I'll take care of this"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Let me know what you think of the chapter. Also check out my other fanfic for The Bronze called 'Unbreakable' it's Lance Tucker/OC **

Driving for days on end, the hours that had past made me feel safer; knowing that we were getting further away from my living hell. Sitting in the backseat, we had yet to reach any 'real' civilisation. Instead the soldier had remained on the more discrete back roads "We've been driving for a long time" started Helen from beside me, her gaze set on the man sitting in front of her "where will we be going now? Are you taking us home?"

"No" he said while changing the gear of the truck. His eyes set on the thin road ahead "it's the first place they'll look. If you want to live you'll stay away from there."

"If we can't go back to our homes, then where are we going?" asked Helen again. Listening to the tone of her voice, I could tell she was starting to panic. Just like mine, her family had been taken away and I doubt there was anywhere else she could seek shelter. Not in her condition.

"You're coming with me. You'll be safer that way. It's too dangerous to leave you alone" looking up into the rear view mirror, I caught the glimpse of his eyes. I know, I thought to myself. Slumping back into the seat, I looked down at my stomach.

Finding my voice, I spoke "…I want to find my family" I refused to believe this baby is the only thing I have left. That my family and home is gone. I made a promise to myself when I was in the facility. It was the only thing keeping me going. The hope of finding my family. Even if I couldn't join them afterwards, as long as I found them and knew they were safe; that's all that would matter to me "they were taken away after _they_ came. I don't know where they've gone, but I have to find them-"

"No" said the soldier sternly "I'm not chasing after your family. If they were taken, then there long dead" feeling my heart clench with pain, I felt the familiar sting of my eyes as they began to water.

"Dead…" I whispered. Feeling Helen's pitiful gaze as she touched my shoulder, I instantly shrugged her off. How could he say that? My anger was starting to take over and I could feel it burn under my skin "there not dead" I hissed "there alive and _I'm_ going to help me find them"

" _You're_ not doing anything. Now sit down and be quiet" he ordered. Seething at the man as he sat so casually, I turned to Helen to see her curled into a ball; a look of sadness on her face. I couldn't believe it. She had just received the same news and me, and she wasn't going to say anything. She's just going to sit there and accept it. As if _his_ words were solid proof.

Drowning in anger, I looked left and right. I'm not going to sit here as he takes me to wherever it is where going. If he's not going to help me, then I'll do it myself. This is my family. They're my blood. I can't sit back and do nothing. I'm not giving up, not now.

Reaching for the door handle beside me, I knew the truck was going rather fast; but if I managed to land on my side and roll, I should be fine. Opening the door, Helen had immediately jumped to grab me just as the soldier sternly ordered me to close it. Not taking the chance to second guess myself or for Helen to get a hold of me, I flung my body out of the vehicle.

Landing on the hard edge of the gravely road, my body rolled over into the thick grass. Wincing from the pain shooting up my spine and legs from the impact, I ignored it in order to get up. If I run now I have a chance. Hearing the screech of the breaks coming from the truck, I darted back into the thick woods.

Running, my legs went at a speed faster than ever before "Amelia!" called Helens voice, echoing through the thick woods "come back!" ignoring her plea, I continued to whip through the tree's; a branch scratching the side of my cheek. Turning, I tried to find some sort of direction instead of running aimlessly; but as I looked back, I collided into something solid.

Knocked breathless, I landed on my back. The rocks and stick pocking into my skin uncomfortably. Did I run into a tree? Not having a chance to gain composure, a large gloved hand had wrapped around my upper arm. Pulling me up, I looked up to see the soldier glaring down at me. How did he get ahead of me? "You could have hurt yourself" he scolded.

Upon realising it was the soldier and the fact that I had been caught, I tried to fight him off. Pushing and pulling, I twisted in his grip trying to get him to let go. But the more I moved, the tighter he would squeeze "Let go of me" I hissed at him "I'm not getting back in that truck. I'm going to find my family"

"I told you. They're gone" he replied. Pulling on my arm, he started to drag me toward the direction of the car with ease.

"You don't know that!" I said reaching over with my other hand to try and pry his fingers off one by one "You don't know anything" fidgeting, the soldier had stopped walking. I could tell I was starting to aggravate him as he glared.

Turning around, he bent down to talk "I know more than a brat like you…and if you run away now you'll either die, or they'll find you" he hissed. Bending down lower, he picked me up into his arms without my permission. Beginning to squirm as he held me tight, he continued "whether you like it or not, you and your friend are now my responsibility. Going to find your family is putting your life in unnecessary danger"

Looking up at him, I remembered what the men at the facility had told me about him "You're the soldier. Their asset…you can do things other people can't. I know because they told me, and I've see how easy it is for you to kill"

Looking straight ahead, he didn't look down to reply "…I can't protect you from everything" he said "…remember that when you try and run off again" looking away from him, I stared at the tree's as they passed by.

"…Why _do_ you want to protect us?..." I asked curiously. Thinking back to when he had first helped us, he was reluctant to do so at first; even when he was trapped in restraints like an animal. Then afterwards when we had made it out, he decided to abandon us in the woods. It all became confusing, and it made me wonder what made him change his mind.

"Because you're young, and stupid" he said sounding blunt but true "…and you're carrying something that belong to me…" shifting me in his hold, the soldier didn't say another word as he continued to take me back to the truck.

* * *

Looking out the window of the car, I watched as the last light of the day disappeared into darkness before turning to look at Helen. Leaning with her head against the door, Helen's eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly agape as she let out light snores. Looking around, I crossed my arms as I felt uncomfortable in the chair. Even in the facility I hadn't been this confined to sitting and waiting with nothing to do. It was all starting to make me restless.

Grabbing the passenger seat, I used it as leverage to get up. Hooking my leg through the centre gap of the front seats. I wedged my way through in order to get into the passenger seat "What are you doing?" grumbled the soldier as he kept his eyes on the road.

"The back is too small. I need to stretch my legs, they're starting to fall asleep" I said while plopping myself down. Buckling the seat belt, I looked through the windscreen as the lights lit up the gravel pathway in front of us. Deep, thick woods both side and not a car in site "…can I ask you a question" I said after peeking back to check if Helen was still asleep.

"No"

"Please…" I said with a slight whine in my voice. Looking at the soldier, his fingers gripped the steering wheel tight "just one question. I promise" I said trying to get him to agree.

Hearing him sigh, he kept looking ahead "…what is it?"

"...Before this" I started, feeling the butterflies flutter in my stomach from nerves "…what was your life like?"

"You get to ask me one question, and _this_ is what you choose. What was my life like?" Nodding my head, I turned to give him all of my attention as he snickered. This was the one question I desperately wanted to know "…my life…it was better" he answered.

Waiting, I continued to stare but no more words left his lips "Is that it?" I questioned confused. Surely it wasn't. It was so brief. I was expecting something – more.

"You asked and I answered" he replied as it were all so simple.

"That's not fair" I complained "that's…its' not an answer. How is _better_ an answer?" staring at him I felt somewhat betrayed. Maybe that wasn't the word – disappointed "…will you please tell me more?...Details" I clarified.

"No…you don't need to know about my life. It has nothing to do with where, or who we are now" he said. Hearing him sound defensive, I sighed before leaning back into the passenger seat. Lolling my head to the side, I slouched down to get comfortable as I crossed my arms and lifted my legs up onto the seat "…you shouldn't sit like that" he said suddenly, making me turn to look at him and then back down at my legs.

"What's wrong with how I'm sitting?"

"It isn't good for the baby?" he replied. Still glancing down at my legs, I looked more toward my stomach as it bulged. How would he know what's good and what's not? He's a soldier. Not a nurse. Sighing, I couldn't talk. I didn't know anything about pregnancy other than the basic facts of course "don't slouch. Sit up straight" he ordered.

Doing what he says, I readjusted my position "Better?" I said turning to face him.

Looking over to me, he nodded "Yes. Better"

* * *

Watching as we drove down the path for hours on end, the soldier eventually pulled over to the side. Looking around, there was nothing anywhere near us. Why did we stop? "Stay here" he said before getting out of the truck. Hearing the slam of the door, I shivered from the night air that had slivered through. Where is he going I thought to myself? Watching him walk around the back of the truck. I watched him pick up a rather long and large gun before he went into the thick woods; the black of his uniform made it easy for him to blend in with the dark.

"Is everything alright?" muttered Helen as she woke up from the slam of the truck doors. Turning to face her in the front seat, I didn't know what to say.

"I'm not sure. He just told me to stay here. He's gone into the woods"

"The woods?" she said with a look of confusion. Glancing around, she tried to find him but he had long since disappeared "he isn't leaving us again, is he?" watching her as she became panicked, I held out my hands to calm her down.

"No" I said trying to sound sure of myself "he'll come back"

Watching her shiver, Helen rubbed her arms up and down trying to get warm "It's cold" she said as her teeth chattered. Indeed it was I thought as the windows of the car were layered with some cold frost.

Getting up from the passenger seat, I wedged my way into the backseat. Sitting down beside her, I grabbed the blanket from the back and wrapped it around us "Here" I said holding my arms out to her. Feeling her rap around my waist, the chatter of her teeth eventually stopped as she got warmer from our combined body heat. Peering out of the window, all there was to do now was wait for him to come back.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N How was the chapter? Let me know what you think. If you have any idea's for this story or if you want to see something happen, please let me know and I'll see what I can do. I aim to please. As always thank you for reading and reviewing :)**

Sitting with my arm wrapped around Helen's shoulder, I kept my eyes firm on the woods to my left. Where could he be? What was taking so long? Since getting out of the truck and heading into the dark woods, the soldier had yet to get back. I'm starting to think he's left us – again. Though for why I wouldn't know.

"Maybe we should go look" suggested Helen as she curled herself under the warmth of the blanket and me.

"How? Its pitch black. We don't have a torch. We don't even know which way he's gone" I replied trying to justify reason. It's too cold to go searching for him, and not to mention we would probably get lost. Listening to the wind howl through the trees in short bursts and Helens shallow breathing, my eyes snapped up to look behind me as I heard a rumble. The hum of a car.

"Quick, get down" I ordered as I saw the headlights of the car come closer. Pulling the blanket up over our head, we both crouched down near the bottom floor of the truck trying to hide. We don't know who's in that car, or why they would be driving down a back road at this time of night. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Feeling the heat of Helens breath on my face in the pitch black, I listened intently as the hum of the car came to sound more like the rumble of a truck – just like this one. I wonder if it's them. If they've found us. Hearing the truck get closer, the engine soon turned off before two doors slammed shut. Listening to the voice of two men talk to each other, they spoke back and forth in Russian.

"Are they going to find us?" whispered Helen.

"I don't know. Be quiet and still. They'll go away" I quickly replied. Holding Helen still under the blanket, our body's wedges between the back seat and the front, I hoped that the soldier would come back.

Hearing the men's voices grow louder as they came closer, I listened as they tapped against the windows of the truck. A faint glow piercing through the blanket; they were shining in their torches through. Opening the front passenger door, one of them started to talk in Russian as he shuffled around in the front seat. It was times like these that I wish I had learnt the language "Это пустая трата времени. Это слишком холодно для этого дерьма" (This is a waste of time. It's too cold for this shit)

"Перестань ныть. Если мы не принести что-нибудь он будет потрошить нас как свиньи" (Stop whining. If we don't bring something back he'll gut us like pigs) spoke a rougher voice, older.

Hearing the other man scoff, he replied "Это не наша вина. Если он все лучше проверить его сук, я бы домой. Теплый ... и трахал мою жену" (It's not our fault. If he kept better check of his bitches, I'd be home. Warm...and fucking my wife) hearing him laugh loudly, the older man groaned at his younger colleagues words.

Shuffling in the front, the younger man continued to pull apart anything he could find when he threw something over into the back. Wincing from impact, the object had hit Helen making her let out a noise. Freezing, the truck had enveloped itself into a heart thumping silence. Muttering to each other, the back door of the truck opened just before a strange whizz echoed out, and the sound of a body had slumped to the ground. Hearing the same whizz once again, the man in the front had no chance to talk before he had fallen, dead, out of the passenger seat.

Shaking, my breathes came out in laboured puffs as I held Helen tight. We had almost been found. They would have taken us back. Still sitting in the backseat, neither of us wanted to move as we were still paralysed with adrenaline and fear. Listening to the wind, a set of boots had made their way to us before the thick blanket was ripped away; exposing us to the elements and the man standing just outside. Looking up, the light of the moon shone on the soldier's solid black covered form as he stood with the large gun in his hand. Did he kill them?

"Get up" he said simply with a gesture of his head. Not at all fazed by the two corpses on the ground.

Shivering from the cold, it took a moment for me to respond. Getting up from my position on the floor of the truck, I hoped out before helping Helen. Standing outside, the soldier walked over to the back of the truck. Pulling out several military duffel bags, he swung them over his shoulder before giving a gentle nudge to our shoulders. Motioning toward the woods, we began our trek away from the truck in silence.

* * *

Wandering and stumbling in the darkness of the woods, the soldier held a torch to light the way. Wrapping my arms around myself to keep me warm from the chilly breeze, I couldn't help but think about what had happened only moments ago. Why would the soldier leave us in the truck all alone? Why not take us with him?

Looking out to Helen, she was a couple of meters in front of us. Her direction set on the shine of the torch. Turning to the soldier on my right, I asked "Those men back at the trucks…you knew…didn't you?" I asked sounding somewhat hopeful and knowing.

"…Yes" he replied as he took another step. Although unlike me and Helen, his steps despite his bulky figure, were light and undetectable "they've been following us since yesterday"

"But you didn't say anything?...you just, disappeared" I said confused "what if they had found us? They were sent by Erik, I know it. Those men would have taken us back to the facility"

"But they didn't. Did they?" he replied while turning his head to look at me "my intention was never to let them hurt you, or take you back…I wanted to see how you would do" he added.

"H-how I would do?...you left us. Unprotected…why-" my voice rising higher with every word.

"I never left you…you were never unprotected" he said before looking around in the direction of the torch "I wanted to see what you would do, and you didn't disappoint. You hid, you kept quiet, and if it wasn't for unfortunate circumstances they would have left"

"But they didn't. We were found"

"Yes, you were…and they're now dead because of it" shining the torch around, the soldier pointed it toward a spot on the ground near Helen. Stopping, she turned around to look up as we walked over to join her. Watching the soldier take the bags off his shoulders, he reached down with his metal hand to pull at a handle. Listening to the protesting groan as the rectangle door in the ground lifted open, he gestured to the dark hole "Get in"

Waiting until Helen had gone down, I followed close behind. Clearing out of the way, the soldier dropped the heavy duffel bags down before climbing in himself. Not closing the door, he searched around with the torch. Finding a metal box on the side of the wall, he opened it before pulling and flicking a few switches. Squinting, the brightness of the L.E.D lights above had buzzed on to illuminate what appeared to be an open planned and spacious underground military bunker.

"Stay here and don't touch anything you're not supposed to. I'll be back soon" he said before disappearing up the ladder and outside. Closing the door to the bunker, I turned to look at Helen as we stood still dressed in the same bloodied clothes we had escaped in.

Searching the bunker with Helen, we found there to be two simple bunk beds with heavy metal frames and clean sheets, a simple bathroom, a small kitchen and a storage room full of food and weapons "At least we'll be safer here. Better than being on the road" spoke Helen as she sat on a metal fold out chair, situated beside a rectangle metal table pushed up against the side of the wall.

"I suppose" I muttered under my breath. But we have to leave sooner or later I thought. Surely _they'd_ know were in one of their bunkers. Making my way over to one the beds, I decided that I should get some decent nights rest. We've been on the road for weeks, and I've barely been able to close my eyes let alone sleep. Sliding onto the bottom bed exhausted, I turned to face the wall before closing my eyes.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I turned over to see Helen asleep on the bunker opposite to me; her chest moving up and down as she laid curled on her side. After clearing the fuzz from my eyes, I got up to quietly stretch my legs and arms from their stiff position.

Exiting the end section of the bunk beds, I went into the 'kitchen' to sit on one of the fold out metal chairs. Looking around to find the soldier, I traced the sound of rustling to find him crouched in the storage room packing a duffel bag. Getting up not a few seconds later, he came out of the room to drop several silver packages on the table; they looked just like the silver packages I got at the facility "Wake up your friend and eat" he ordered while slinging the duffel bag over his shoulder "When you're done, meet me outside" he said before climbing up the ladder that lead to the outside world.

Obeying his command, I got up to walk over to the bunks. Crouching down beside Helens sleeping body, I gently nudged her awake "Helen…it's time to wake up" I said quietly as to not startle her. Watching the girl open her hazel eyes, her short shoulder cut hair looked dishelmed as she moved to sit up in the bed.

"Is it morning already?" she asked, her voice croaky as she rubbed her eyes.

Nodding my head, I gave her a faint smile "Come on" I said after a minute "the soldier said we have to eat before meeting him outside"

"Outside. Are we leaving here already?" she asked, her eyes trained on me.

Shaking my head, I didn't think so "No, I don't think we are. He left the other bags here" looking around, Helen nodded her head before following me out to the kitchen table. Sitting down, we tore through the silver packages that the soldier had left behind for us. Eating with little hesitance from the taste, the grumble in my stomach had ebbed away with the relief of nourishment.

Finishing up, me and Helen made our way up the ladder and outside. We didn't want to keep him waiting any longer. Climbing out onto the top, I dusted the crumbled dead leaves from the palm of my hands. Searching around, I found the soldier not far away. Standing behind a collapsible table, he rummaged through the duffel bag that sat atop. Approaching him alongside Helen, I announced "Where here"

"So I heard" he replied while turning around. Motioning to follow him and come closer, he gestured for us to stand at two certain spots that he had marked with two thin large branches; acting as lines "stand here and face toward your targets" he said pointing to two tree's in the distance he had sprayed with a large red dot.

Angling my body to look at Helen, she stood looking as confused as me. What was he doing? Watching the soldier as he went back to the duffel bag, he retrieved two black hand guns before giving us one each. Feeling the heavy weight in my hands, I felt almost frightened at the object "Starting from today, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself…" standing to the side on my left, the soldier had his arms crossed over his chest. A look of danger and determination in his eye.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N How was the chapter? Let me know what you think? Also, would anyone be interested if I made a Covenant story? If so, give me a PM and any idea's you might have for it.**

Aiming with the gun, I had yet to hit anything but air for two whole hours. This was starting to become pointless and annoying. Standing with my feet close together, I sighed as I looked out toward the distance. Squinting with my eyes, I glared at the red dot that had been sprayed on the tree. Lifting the heavy gun in my hands, I enclosed both my hands around it before firing. Feeling the familiar force of the bullet push the gun back in my hand, I could feel the familiar anger spread through my chest. I had missed – again.

Looking over to Helen with a huff, she too stood with the gun raised before her. The only difference being that she had managed to hit the tree. It might not have been the red dot, as the few bullet marks either skimmed on the side or were located at the high top or low bottom; but it was still better than me at this point. Sighing, I lowered my gun to watch Helen fire her own with determination. I wonder if she's done this before. She seemed to know what she was doing – somewhat.

Watching intently as Helen fired, I wasn't paying attention to the soldier as he walked toward me. Feeling his large hands on my shoulder, he turned to face my body back toward the tree "Stop looking at her, and focus" sighing as I looked at the target, the soldier still stood behind me "get into position" doing as he said, I stood with the gun raised with both hands.

Feeling his eyes roam around my body as he circled, not at all bothered by the loaded gun I was holding, he came to stand behind me once again. Placing his hands back on my shoulders he kicked my feet apart, and if it weren't for his hands steadying me, I would have fallen over. Feeling his chest press up against my back, I felt a sudden sense of confinement as a wave of warmth flowed through my cheeks and body "Relax your shoulders" he said with a slight squeeze. Moving his hands to my waist, he bent me forward a few centimetres to make my stance stronger "now…pull the trigger"

Doing what he instructed, I breathed a sigh before pulling the trigger back. Hearing the bang of the hammer, the bullet cut through the air to wedge itself straight into the thick wooden tree. Lowering the gun, I glanced at the bullet hole just below the red mark "Better" he said before taking a step over to the side, crossing his arms over his chest again "now do it again" looking at him, I felt lost as the warmth of his body had left from behind me.

Feeling my heart thump in my chest, I stood firm in the position he had put me in. Aiming the gun again, I pulled the trigger. Listening to the sound, the bullet landed a few centimetres away from the previous one. I had managed to get somewhat closer to the red target. Looking over to the soldier, I watched as he stood unfazed. No emotion on his face. I wondered if he was impressed or not. Staring into each other's eyes, it took him a few second to move from his position to pass by me. Heading straight to the table, he called us over "Alright. That's enough. Come over here"

Following his instruction, me and Helen looked at each other before walking over to the collapsible table. Standing on the opposite side of the soldier, we placed our guns down as he picked up one of his own "Watch carefully" he said while holding up the black gun. Starting to disassemble the weapon, he gave us a few instructions before reassembling it. Placing it down when he was finished, he gestured to our own guns "I want you to give it a try" nodding my head lightly, I was hesitant but as Helen started, I did to.

After managing to disassemble it with only a little complication, I soon came to realise reassembling was a lot harder than taking it apart. Fiddling around with the different parts, I had forgotten how the soldier had done it and I was starting to become frustrated. Where did all the parts go? What comes next? Looking over at Helen, she was also struggling to put hers back together again.

Sighing as I looked up to the sky, I noticed the sun was still high in the sky, but it must have been nearing lunch time. Standing as I looked down at the gun, I still couldn't figure out where everything went, and to make it even worse – the soldier was still watching us "Where does this go?" asked Helen as she held up a piece of metal in her hand.

"Figure it out" replied the soldier sternly, not at all giving a hint or trying to help. Keeping my eyes down, I focused on my own task.

Using a vast range of guessing and common sense, I laid down the gun onto the table "I'm done" I said, not sounding all too confident in my work. Looking up at the soldier, he picked up the gun, turned and fired. Expecting the loud bang, all that could be herd was the disappointing, small clang of metal. The bullet hadn't fired which meant I hadn't assembled it right.

Placing down the gun, the soldier sighed as he watched Helen for a few more seconds as she struggled "alright. That's enough for today" gesturing with his hands, the soldier started to pack up the duffel bag "we'll continue this tomorrow. Go back to the bunker"

Leaving the table, me and Helen quickly made our way back to the entrance of the bunker. Pulling open the rectangle door in the ground, Helen descended into the light filled room first. Following behind, I closed the door above me before stepping down the ladder and landing both feet on the ground. Dusting my hands off "What do we do now?" asked Helen as she went to sit at the kitchen table.

Glancing down at the bloodied and sweaty clothes, I sighed in disgust "I'll go see if there's any clothes we can use" heading toward the end section of the bunker, I looked around under the beds and in the small cupboards that lined the walls. Not finding anything, I walked into the storage room. Searching around the bundles of ammunition, guns and food, I eventually found some fresh shirts. Bigger and longer than the size needed, it was better than nothing. Taking them out to Helen, I handed her one before gesturing to the bathroom "go take a shower" I said with a smile "I'll wait"

Nodding her head "Thank you" she said before taking the shirt and making her way over to the bathroom. Closing the door, the sound of the pumps hummed through the bunker as the shower was switched on.

* * *

Looking down at the white plastic floor beneath my feet, I watched as the dirt and blood from my body washed into the drain with a swirl. Using the soap I had found, I continued to clean myself until I felt _human_ again. It all felt so relaxing, and for a moment I had _almost_ forgotten where I was – _almost_.

Once I was done, I stepped out and dried myself with the coarse towel before dressing into the baggy grey shirt. Rolling up the long sleeves, I walked out of the bathroom to see Helen laying on her bed with a book in her hand. I wonder where she got that from.

Drying my hair with the towel, I smiled as Helen looked lost in the book. Turning to go, I jumped as the soldier stood behind me; a menacing form in all black. Dropping the towel and clutching my chest in fright, I let out a yelp "You scared me" I muttered under my breath as my heart continued to race beneath my chest.

Watching him bend down, he picked up the towel and handed it to me. Not a single word leaving his covered lips. Taking it from his hands with a barely audible thank you, he moved over to the kitchen table and sat down. Standing still, I watched as he took apart his gun piece by piece. Laying it out on the table neatly, he started to clean the several different parts with a cloth. I didn't know what it was, but for some reason I found it fascinating to watch. Taking steps backward, I felt myself press up against the wall. Sliding down, I sat on the floor before focusing my direction of site on his precise and deliberate movements.

"Are you going to keep staring?" he asked suddenly; not at all looking at me.

Feeling caught, a rush of heat washed through my cheeks turning them red "I…I didn't mean to" I lied, bowing my head down.

"Come over here" he said while picking up another piece of his gun; wiping over it with his cloth. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I got up from the floor and took hesitant steps toward him. Sitting down on the chair opposite him, I looked at what he was doing.

A few minutes passed when I asked "Did you need something?" the silence in the bunk making me become anxious.

"No..." he said while placing the cloth over to the side "I didn't want you sitting on the floor. It's not good for you" watching him start to put his gun back together, I felt – confused. Manipulated. Leaning back in the chair, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Are you always going to be this way?" I asked, feeling a sense of confidence and annoyance.

"Yes, it is. We've already discussed this – you're my responsibility. As well as that baby" he said gesturing to my stomach with his head.

"Sitting on the floor isn't going to hurt anything – or anyone" I said with distaste in my voice "…If things had been different, this never would have happened. And if I had the chance…I would have gotten rid of it" stopping his actions, the soldier looked up to me.

"…Then why didn't you? If you hate _it_ so much…" he said while staring at me intensely. Clearly he didn't like what I had to say. Sitting speechless in my chair, I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't have an answer "you would've had plenty of opportunities. Yet you did nothing…Why?" he demanded while leaning further over the desk; make me shift back to get away "they were going to kill you sooner or later. Why not get it over with? Why wait and let them get what they want?"

"…I don't…I don't know" I said, stuttering my words. Why was he getting so angry? Why did he care so much? "…Erik…" I finally said. Looking down, I continued "he told me that he was going to help me…but he didn't…he lied to me. Manipulated me into thinking I had a chance – that I was going to see my family"

"Is that what you think of me? That I'm going to betray you. Take you back. Leave you"

"What else am I supposed to think? You're a killer…your supposed to be helping them, but instead your helping _us_ …How do I know it's not all just a lie? That you're like _him_?"

"Haven't I proven it already? If I was what you think I am, you wouldn't be here. You'd be in that facility, tied down to bed and forced to do what they want…" Looking up, I know what he was saying is right "…when you escaped, you came to me because you were smart. You knew that I was your only chance to get out…and I knew you were mine…What happened can never change, and the sooner you learn that, the better. And as for _that_ " he said pointing to my stomach "you're not getting rid of it…it's not just _yours_ " sighing, the soldier leaned back in his seat "…get comfortable. We won't be leaving here anytime soon. Not until you give birth"

Paralysed with shock at his words, I soon snapped from his hold upon hearing his last sentence "You want us to stay here – for months? You want us to have the baby – _here_?" I said gesturing to the underground bunker.

"Yes. It's safe. No one knows where here, and if we need supplies – I'll get them" he replied. Looking at me with a heated gaze, his sharp blue eyes pierced me with authority; as if me and Helen don't have a choice.

"And then what?" I said, staring straight back "I have a baby? Where do we go? Where does that leave me?...A mother at sixteen, and you – a father. What kind of life is that? We don't even know each other"

"We don't have to know each other…If you're worried that I'll leave, then don't…All that you _need_ to _know_ , is that I'll provide for you… _both_ of you" he said while looking behind me toward Helen as she lay reading her book; oblivious to our conversation.

"I'm not _worried_ about you leaving. I'm worried about this… _child_. Erik told me what you are. What they did to you…and if it's anything like _that_ , then I'm afraid. This isn't normal" feeling my chest clench, a sting pinched at my eyes as I looked down at the swollen bump on my stomach. It had grown so much in such a short amount of time "it's going to be a monster" I said just above a whisper "…and monsters only live to be used"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N How was the chapter? Let me know what you think.**

Resting against the toilet seat, I had been woken up during the night with a sickness in my stomach. Hurling into the metal bowl, I was trying to keep as quiet as possible. I didn't want to wake Helen, and the soldier was just outside; asleep on the couch.

Wiping my mouth again with a single piece of toilet paper, I slouched back feeling exhausted "What's wrong with you?" grumbled a voice from behind, making me jump.

Turning, I gasped as the soldier stood with his arms crossed in the door way; the black mask still attached to the lower half of his face. Looking down, I didn't know what to tell him "I'm not sure…I just, don't feel well" feeling a sheen of cold sweat on my forehead, I wiped it away with the long sleeve of my oversized shirt. I had been arguing for some time now on getting the soldier to find us some better clothing, but he refused. Simply saying that it was a waste of fuel, and that we'd have to make do for now.

Watching him take a few large strides, I slightly flinched as he crouched down to my level. Watching his right hand reach out, he pressed the back of his hand against my clammy forehead to check my temperature "You have a fever" he said before retreating his hand. Watching him get up, he turned around to the small bathtub that lay pressed up against the wall. Turning the taps on, the water started to fill the large space.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a frown as I felt my body tremble with heat.

"I need to get your temperature down. If this doesn't work, then I'll have to get you medicine" listening to his words, he waited for the bath to fill up before turning to me "get undressed"

Looking him up and down, I wasn't sure if I had heard him properly "B-but-" not having time to argue my case, the soldier had crouched back down to me.

"…Get. In…" reaching out for me, he had lifted me up from under my arms. Standing me in an upright position, I watched as the whole room including the soldier begin to spin – the scene before me morphing in odd directions. Almost falling over, the soldier had grabbed me without hesitation. Feeling the effects of the fever worse than ever, I could only stutter in protest as he tugged off my shirt.

Lifting me up into his arms, he carried me over to the bathtub and placed me in the lukewarm water. Shivering, the level came up to my shoulder as I sat submerged under the transparent water – my body on full display. But at the moment, I couldn't really care all that much. To me, it felt nice and relaxing. The shivers in my body slowly fading. Feeling my eyelids drift shut, I felt myself begin to slide under when I was quickly pulled up. Hearing him heave a sigh, he sat just on the edge; his back leaned up against the wall. Clinging to his arm in the bathtub, I felt afraid that if I let go I might drown; so I held tight.

* * *

Sitting somewhat curled in the bathtub, the water was starting to go cold. Feeling the back of his hand against my forehead again, he got up from his spot on the side "It's time to get out" nodding my head, I felt better but I still wasn't all 'there'. Grabbing the side, I tried to push myself up but the soldier ended up having to help me.

Feeling his hand grip under my arms, he pulled me up with little effort on his part before setting me on my feet; the cold floor sending a shiver up my spine "Am I getting better?" I asked, a feeling of drowsiness taking hold; both from the fever and the lack of sleep.

"We won't know until tomorrow. You need to get some rest" wrapping a towel around my shoulder, he started to rub my arms in order to get a little warmth back into my body. Once I was dry, I shrugged my shirt back over my body.

"Thank you" I mumbled while blinking to stay awake so that I could make it to my bed. Looking up to his grey eyes, he nodded his head before guiding me out of the bathroom. Walking the rest of the way by myself, I collapsed on the bed before entering nothingness.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I didn't feel awful but I certainly didn't feel well. It had hit me during breakfast that I didn't know what had caused the sudden fever, and I was worried that it might be because of an infection of some sort. The only question was, what kind? And did it have anything to do with the baby?

Finishing my meal, it also happens that Helen had slept through the entire ordeal undisturbed; and with that information, I felt relieved. Not only did the soldier see me naked last night, but I had also been a sick, stumbling, klutz who almost drowned in a bathtub. It wasn't something I wanted people to know about.

"Everybody outside" ordered the soldier as he gestured for us to use the ladder. Chewing my food faster, I quickly swallowed before getting up from my seat. Watching Helen go up first, I quickly followed and then the soldier. Once we were outside, we waited for the soldier to go first. Walking close behind, we came to stand by the familiar white fold out table; an array of weapons resting on top "pick one" he instructed.

Glancing over at Helen, I looked down at the table before grabbing a black gun that looked not too heavy. Feeling the slight weight in my hand, I went to stand at the line made by a thin branch; the red dot still marked on the tree.

Since first learning how to fire a gun, it didn't take me long to get the hang of it. I was starting to get quite good at it. Shaking the feeling of the fever that I still had, I concentrated hard on the target. Adjusting my stance and aiming my weapon, I lined up my shot before firing several rounds. Once I emptied three bullets, I lowered the gun to check my work.

Impressed with myself, I had managed to hit the red target two times; the third bullet just sitting outside the dot "You're getting better" encouraged the soldier as he stood to my right, his arms crossed as he observed. Watching him walk away, I became instantly confused as he went to stand in front of the tree I had been aiming at "now shoot me" he ordered, his hand resting carelessly by his side. Turning to look at Helen with a look of confusion, her own hazel eyes were wide "look at me, not her" he ordered again "I told you to shoot me"

Stuttering, I felt my body shake with nerves "Why? Why am I shooting you?"

"Because I told you to…and because you want to" he added, his eyes staring at me in an intimidating manner. Is this a test? Am I really supposed to shoot him? Could I?

"I don't want to shoot you…" I replied, keeping my gun lowered.

"Stop lying…" still standing in front of the tree, I wasn't sure if he was going to move or not "think about what I did to you…" ignoring his tempting voice, I knew what he was trying to do. He's trying to get under my skin, but it's not going to work. I'm not going to shoot him "think about the room…think about me. How I made you feel"

Frowning, I wanted him to stop talking "…Please stop" Lowering my head, I could tell that Helen was equally disturbed about what the soldier was saying to me. Why would he bring that up? Why would he want to make me angry? Just so I would shoot him? Why? There's so many questions.

"…Helpless. Afraid. Crying…calling for someone to help you" feeling the familiar sting in my eyes, I felt my body tremble and shudder. Everything, including the fever and his words were suddenly taking a heavy toll on my mind and body. I felt as if I were going to snap at any moment – but I didn't want to. He was making me. Just like Erik, he was manipulating me into doing what he wanted – and that was the final straw.

Aiming the gun in an instant, I had fired a single bullet. Feeling time slow down as it whizzed through the air, I watched as it struck. Not a body made of flesh – just wood. I had missed.

"Lesson four" he spoke simply "never let your emotions – anger, get the better of you. Your judgement becomes clouded, you're not focused…and when that happens – you miss" taking a step away from the tree, he walked past me not at all fazed about what had occurred.

I knew it, I thought to myself, this was all a test. A sick, manipulative test. He used my hatred, my anger, my sadness, just to teach me a lesson. How this man was cruel. Walking over to where he stood behind the fold out table, I slammed the gun down – my anger not yet gone, but instead increasing. How dare he do that to me.

Storming off without so much as another word, Helen called out for me, but the soldier had stopped her. Walking off into some unknown direction, I didn't care where I was going; I just knew that I needed to get away from all of this – and him. He's going to drive me insane if I stay any longer.

Once I could no longer hear anything but the sound of my heartbeat and the slight gust of wind, I found a place I could sit; which was on a moss covered log. Resting my elbows on my thighs and my head in my hands, I stared into the distance as the birds chirped along the branches. I just need a moment to calm down, a moment where I could feel free from everything that's been happening. But as I looked down, the bump on my stomach became a firm reminder of the hell I had been cast into.

"Running away isn't going to solve your problems" not jumping at the sudden interruption from the soldier, I didn't at all turn to acknowledge him.

"Leave me alone…I don't want to talk to you" I said bluntly, a sneer in my voice. Looking away from my stomach, I tried to tune my thoughts of mind on the birds as they flew away and high up in the sky. It almost seemed as if even the birds knew there was danger near. Maybe the soldier reeked of it to animals. I wouldn't be surprised.

Hearing the purposeful loud footsteps as they came closer, I instantly got up from my position on the log. Watching him reach out for me, I took several steps back "Don't touch me" I sneered at him as he went to grab me again.

"This isn't a game. If you want to whine like a child, then do it in the bunker" the soldier said while stepping over the log to get to me. Taking even more steps back as he started to gain, I did the one thing I shouldn't have – I ran.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Let me know what you think about the chapter**

Bolting past trees, I refused to look back even though I could hear the soldiers thundering footsteps coming from behind. Breathing in and out of my mouth with puff, panting breaths I knew I had to keep running – even if deep down, I know he'll catch me.

Pushing my legs and my mind, I blocked the burning pain that was starting to build in the back of my legs. Feeling a sharp stitch in the left side of my ribs, I couldn't help but notice how familiar this situation felt. Here I was, trying to run away from him again – just like before; when he refused to help me find my family.

Tripping in my long white shirt and pants, the blood stains from Gregov were still there. No matter how hard or how long I tried to scrub, I knew it would never come out. Feeling the uneven ground beneath my hands and knees, I stumbled with a gasp as the soldiers firm hands yanked me up instead "Let go of me!" I yelled. Pushing and kicking, he continued to press my back against his chest to hold me tight.

Not hissing, or yelling at me like I had expected. He simply said "If you run from me again, I'll break your legs" swallowing the lump in my throat, the words didn't process in my brain the way they would have; instead they made me more angry and afraid. Lifting my leg, I kicked back as hard as I could. Continuing to twist and shake, his grip was starting to slowly slip.

"I don't want you near me. Let go!" screaming at the soldier, I reached back with my hands and felt the odd material of his black mask beneath my fingers.

But just as I was about to pull, he grabbed my wrists in an awfully tight grip. Holding them by my sides, he then shoved me away forcefully. Landing on my hands and knees again, I felt the cold of his metal fingers fist around my hair before tugging upwards. Hissing from the fiery pain that burned through my scalp, I clutched both my hands around his metal wrist. Making me look at him, his other hand gripped my jaw "I'm trying to teach you to survive" he hissed "to control yourself instead of acting on impulse like a petulant child"

"That doesn't excuse what you did!" I yelled. Kicking at him, I tried so hard to pry his metal fingers from my hair; but he just squeezed tighter, making me whine "you're hurting me" I hissed "stop it"

Taunting me with his eyes and words, he replied " _Make_ me…" knowing he was just trying to provoke me again like earlier, I kept somewhat calm as he tugged me through the woods and back to the bunker.

* * *

Wincing from the pain, I kept my lips shut as Helen stood waiting for our return. Letting go of me with a shove forward, she immediately came to my side "Are you alright?" Helen whispered as she looked my dishelmed form up and down; leaves and dirt all over me and my clothes.

"She's fine. Take her back inside. She's not to leave from now on" ordered the soldier. Watching Helen look down in submission, she guided me back toward the entrance of the bunk. Opening the door, I climbed down first before she joined me; the soldier still outside doing who knows what.

"Why did you run away?" turning to Helen, I was taken aback as to why she would ask that question. She was right there, she heard what he said to me "it only makes him angry" she continued "he's just trying to help us Amelia. You shouldn't be so hard on him"

Staring at the girl and her rounded stomach, I almost wanted to ask her to repeat what she had said. I wasn't sure if I had heard correctly "You're _defending_ him?" I asked with a slight hiss of betrayal.

"No…I know what he did was wrong. He shouldn't have brought that up, but he was just trying to help us… _you_ " shrugging her shoulders lightly, Helen and I stood a few paces away from each other "he's not a bad person…there's more to him than you think"

" _He's not a bad person?_ " I repeated with a scoff "don't you remember _anythin_ g. He did this to us…he's a killed people – for _them_. How is he _not_ a bad person?"

"I know what he's done Amelia…but he's helping us _now_. Isn't he?...He didn't have to. He could have just left us" she said, trying to justify her reason.

"He _did_ leave us…in the middle of nowhere. With nothing" I hissed back. Raking my fingers through my hair, neither me nor the soldier had mentioned what had almost happened at the gas station. And I wanted to keep it that way. Turning away, I didn't want to argue anymore. Instead, I just walked into the bathroom. Sitting on the cold floor, I rested my head on my folded up knees before sighing. Today did not go at all the way I thought it would.

* * *

Isolating myself in the bathroom, I must have been sitting there for hours as a light nock had suddenly echoed before Helen's voice sounded through the door "It's time to eat" she simply stated.

Waiting a few second for her words to sink in, I eventually got up from my foetal position on the ground. Stretching my legs and back, my whole body felt warm as I slowly made an exit. Glancing around, Helen sat at one of the kitchen chairs but I couldn't see the soldier anywhere in sight.

"He's not here" spoke Helen again "he's still outside" looking away from me, I knew Helen was upset by the way she turned her body; as if she wanted nothing to do with me right now.

Choosing to stay in silence instead of speak, I quietly sat at the opposite kitchen chair. Looking at the silver packages that lay on the table, I tore open the air tight seal before chewing the dried, preserved meat inside. Eating in silence, neither one of us bothered to further acknowledge each other. Finishing my meal, I felt my eye lids start to go heavy as my vision blurred in and out. I felt completely and utterly tired.

Throwing my rubbish away, I walked over to the lower bunk bed on the left before collapsing under the sheets. Curled to face the wall, I closed my eyes as my body started to shake and shutter. My fever from last night had not yet gone, and I was starting to feel the effects now more than ever.

* * *

Tossing and turning throughout the night, I couldn't get comfortable. It felt as if with every second that past, my body temperature was increasing. I was starting to sweat profusely. Facing the cold wall, I got as close as possible; trying to find anything to cool my boiling skin.

Listening to the faint voices, the soldier had come back a few hours ago during the night. It wasn't long until he and Helen began to start talking. About what, I didn't know. I'm not sure I really cared, but it did make me aware of their sudden growing friendship. No wonder she defended him earlier.

Wrapping myself tighter in the blanket, I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the oversized shirts sleave. Closing my eyes, I willed with all my might that I could fall back asleep. But as the minutes ticked by, I was starting to think it was impossible. Feeling the distinctive churn in my stomach, I tried not to think about it. Rocking slightly, my hand rested on my stomach as I breathed co-ordinated breathes – in, then out.

Bolting up right, it hadn't worked. I think the rocking made it worse. Racing toward the bathroom, I didn't care if Helen or the soldier were now looking at me. I just needed to get to the bathroom. Barging through the door, I fell to me knees just in time to throw up into the steel bowl. This time was much worse, it was almost violent.

Managing to catch my breath after a while of retching over and over again, I quickly flushed the toilet before slumping down on the floor exhausted. Breathing heavily, I pinched my eyes closed as the burning pain in my throat had gotten worse. Sighing as I felt my eyes start to droop, I couldn't help the tiredness as it bared down on my mind and body. Almost every night was like this. I barley have any more energy.

Jolting up at the sudden feeling, cold metal rested against my boiling forehead and I couldn't help but sigh with relief. Leaning forward, I kept my eyes closed as I focused on the cooling sensation. Feeling my stomach begin to lurch again as the sting in my throat got worse, I didn't have the time as I vomited again. Only this time, after I had opened my eyes, it wasn't the familiar look of vomit – it was the horrible colour of red blood, and it was splattered all over the soldier's legs and floor.

Breathing rapidly at the sight, I pan iced as I looked up at the soldier with wide eyes. What's happening to me? "Amelia!" screeched Helen as she peeked through the door way and into the bathroom; her eyes wide with worry at the scene before her "what happened?"

Not having time to answer, the soldier had beat me too it "Get a towel" he ordered, turning to face her "now" he added as Helen had yet to move. Watching the girl scurry away, it didn't take long for her to come back with a dark green tea towel from the storage room.

Watching the soldier get up from his crouched position, he didn't seem at all bothered that he was covered in my blood; not that it showed up much on his black clothing. Instead he got up and took the towel from her hands. Rinsing it under the tap to wet it, I began to cough sporadically as the iron taste began to pool in my mouth. Where was it all coming from? Crouching back down to reach me, he started to wipe the blood away from around my mouth "What's wrong with me?" I asked croakily as I looked up for an answer.

"Nothing we can't handle. You'll be fine, just stop talking" looking down at the splash of red along the floor, I sat still as the soldier continued to clean off the blood from my face and down my neck. Thankfully only a few drop had gotten onto my shirt. Knowing I was going to be sick again, I quickly made it to the toilet. Watching it mix with the water below, the blood had dyed it a bright red; almost pink.

Turning my head once I had collected myself, the soldier had a glass of water "Drink" he said while handing it to me. Hesitating at the command, I drank the contents even though the taste of iron made my stomach churn in disgust. Giving the glass back, he sat it on the sink top before standing up. Discarding the dirtied towel into the sink, he reached down and picked me up. Taking me out of the bathroom, he set me down on the floor next to my bed "try to go back to sleep. I'll get you medicine tomorrow"

Crawling under the sheets, I turned to see Helen already laying in the bunk bed across from me. Feeling emotional, a pang of guilt rippled through me as I turned away to face the wall. I couldn't help but think about what Helen and I had argued about earlier – the soldier was just trying to help me, but I was too stubborn to realise.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Let me know what you think about the chapter? Is there anything specific you would like to see in this story? I would really love some idea's**

Watching Helen grab another card off of the table, she had managed to find a deck in the storage room "Gin" Helen called with a large boasting smile. Grumbling under my breath, that's been the sixth time today she's beaten me.

Sighing, I leaned back in my chair "I need to find a game you're not good at" I teased "otherwise I'll never win"

"Or maybe you could pay more attention" she replied, not in a tantalising way. Raising an eyebrow she let out a light snicker before explaining "I was making it obvious…I was testing you to see if you were really just bad, or there was something on your mind – so tell me" Helen said while leaning on the table with her elbows "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…" I said with a sigh "I'm just bored. He hasn't let me out of this place for a month now. I feel like I can't breathe…like the walls are creeping closer and closer every day. I can't stand it" I said with a grumble. Collecting the cards that were scattered on the table, I started to flip them all over the right way.

"I've been down here with you…it's not that bad" Helen said, trying to justify our living conditions.

Scoffing, I eyed her "That's different. You chose to stay down here to keep me company. You can go out whenever you want. I can't…I'm – trapped" huffing, I sat up in the chair as the weight of my rounded stomach was making it uncomfortable.

It's hard to tell the time down here, but I know it must have been roughly around two months since escaping the facility and coming here for sanctuary. Lately, me and Helen have been experiencing the full burden of pregnancy. Our stomach have swelled twice the size and now it was more than noticeable. I'm not sure about Helen as she usually doesn't complain, but for the past week my back and feet were aching constantly. Sleep was also not an option, and it was rather uncomfortable having to sleep on my side every night and not roll over onto my back like I usually do. I've now had to wedge a pillow behind me to stop it from happening. Everything's becoming so much harder to do and I'm constantly having to go to the bathroom. It's horrendous. I don't know how my mother did it twice.

"Trapped is rather harsh" Helen said with a sigh "maybe you should talk to him. Tell him you won't run away again, and that you need some fresh air…it can't hurt to ask"

"I can't be bothered, and the outcome that he will let me out is miniscule. All that's going to happen is we'll argue, and one or both of us will get angry…it's not worth it"

Looking up from the deck of cards in my hand, the silence from Helen had caught my attention. Eyeing me from the other side of the table, she huffed "You sound exactly like my older sister…your always avoiding conflict – burring you head in the sand when things get too complicated. You don't want to fix the problem, instead you'd rather it fester"

"I'm not letting anything fester…he's just unreasonable" I replied.

"Are you sure he's the one that's unreasonable…he did help you when you were sick. He didn't let you suffer. And who knows…maybe he's keeping you down here for a good reason and you just don't see it"

"You always find the good in everything…always the optimist. What if there is no underlying cause?" I asked with a tilt of my head and a soft shrug "what if he's just rude and unreasonable like I said? What then?"

Shaking her head, Helen cracked a small smile "There's never not a reason for someone's actions. There's always an explanation, a cause. Even for him...he didn't become the person he is 'just because'…something happened to him – it made him the man is today" listening to the unexpected emotion escape from her lips. I felt as if what she was saying had another meaning.

"Made him what? A killer?"

Staring at me with emotion filled eyes, Helen looked away before leaning back in her chair. I knew by the way she looked that she was frustrated and upset – as if I wasn't getting what she was trying to tell me, but I do "Is that all you see?" she asked suddenly.

"It's all that I know…" I replied plainly.

* * *

Sitting on the bed, I was half way through reading a book the soldier had gotten for us while he was in town, when the familiar creek of the door to the bunker opened. Listening to it shut a second later, the sounds of the soldiers boots echoed as he climbed down the railing. Looking up from my book, I watched as Helen sat on the kitchen chair playing a card game; a smile on her face as she silently welcomed the soldier back.

Sucking on the inside of my cheek, I couldn't help but wonder how deep their friendship went. I started to notice small changes every to both of them during the past few weeks. For one he was much warmer and kinder to Helen than he was to me, and sometimes I would here Helens voice at night as she talked to him in hushed whispers. It made me question, are they closer then they seem, or is it just my imagination?

Turning back to my book, I finished the page before flipping over to the next "Here you go" sounded Helens voice from beside me as she held out the familiar silver packages. Giving her a smile of graduated, I accepted them before she walked back over to the kitchen table where the soldier sat.

Tearing open the meal, I chewed on the dried beef inside as I continued to read my book. Sitting for a few minutes, I got up from the bed and walked over to the makeshift bin. Placing my rubbish inside, I turned to walk back to my bed when I clutched the corner of the nearest kitchen bench with my hand. Wincing as I closed my eyes, I couldn't help but clench my teeth at the pain that had come from inside my belly – the baby kicked, again.

Waiting for the pain to ebb away, I opened my eyes to see the soldier and Helen staring with a confused and worried look "What happened?" asked the soldier as he sat in the chair, his calculating eyes looking me up and down for any obvious injury.

Shaking my head "It's nothing…" I said before adding "the baby kicked" glancing at Helen, I made my way back to my bed. Putting the book on the cupboard next to me, I climbed into the bed slowly as to not disrupt the baby. I hated it when it kicked, it felt as if someone had stabbed me from the inside.

Turning to lay down on my side with the pillow propped behind me, I closed my eyes with a controlled breath. Listening to the faint hum of the L.E.D light from above, I focused on the black oblivion that now clouded my vision.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I slowly sat up to rub my eyes from the morning haziness. Eventually glancing around, I noticed that I was suddenly all alone – Helen and the soldier gone. Frowning, I found it odd that she would leave me all alone. She never had before. Not since I had been confined to the bunker.

Getting up from my bed, I put on the white pants that I had been given from the facility. Not bothering to change my shirt, me and Helen instead had to wear the other baggy shirts; as the white one no longer fitted our expanding belly's.

Walking into the storage room, I grabbed the silver package I needed for breakfast before sitting down at the kitchen table. Eating away at the protein bar, I was drinking a cup of water when the door opened making me jump slightly in my seat. Looking over, I recognised the person to be Helen. Coming to stand beside me, she looked – happy "He said you can come out now"

Sighing, I was glad at the information but also angry. The way Helen worded it made me sound as if I were a disobedient dog, suddenly aloud to go out and play again. Nodding my head with appreciation, I swallowed the last mouthful of water "Do you know why he's letting me out?" I asked curiously while looking up at Helen.

Nodding she had a faint look of being caught "I…mentioned that you weren't feeling very well down here…and I asked him if it would be alright if you could come back outside again – he said yes" she explained with a small slap of her hand on her thigh.

"And he agreed…just like that?" I couldn't really believe it – but then again, I can.

"I told you" she said with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she tilted her head "you only have to ask" huffing lightly, I nodded "come on" she while motioning with her hand "it's a beautiful day"

Getting up from my seat, I followed Helen up the ladder. Seeing the rays of day light as they got closer and closer, I eventually arrived to the top. Not hesitating to take the first steps out, I couldn't help but melt at the feeling of the sun on my skin as it shined between the trees. Listening to the few birds chirp and the cool breeze brush past my cheek, it all felt like heaven.

Watching Helen walk into the distance, I now realised she was going back to join the soldier. Beginning to talk, I couldn't hear the words that were leaving her mouth or his, but as he looked over to me I couldn't help but feel self-conscious. Turning, I walked the other direction. Not going far, I was still in eye sight of Helen and the soldier. I didn't want to push my luck.

Finding a patch of sun, I sat in the middle. Playing with the dead leaves and sticks on the ground, it didn't bother me that I was just sitting in the sun. All that mattered was that I was finally able to escape the cold darkness of the bunker. Now I was out in the open, able to breathe fresh air and smell the scent of bark.

* * *

Sitting on the ground, the time passed quicker than I could comprehend and soon the sun was starting to set in the sky; a mixture of warm tones against the natural blue. Too soon I thought as I huffed while staring down "It's getting late. You need to go inside" looking up, the soldier stood in his outfit of black along with his mask.

Noticing that Helen was nowhere in sight, I assumed that she must be heading back to the bunk already. Sighing, I picked apart a brown crumbling leaf in my hands. I didn't want to go back – not yet anyway. Looking up to stare at the soldier, as he stood a looming finger, I couldn't help but ask "Why do you never take it off?..." the question had been bothering me for quite some time.

Staring back down at me, he didn't flinch or change emotion. There was nothing I could read "Because you don't need to know who I am – you're better of that way"

Tilting my head slightly "You say that as if you don't want to form any attachment – but I don't think that's true" not one bit I thought.

"You don't?" he replied, not sounding at all interested "because of her?" he said with a nod toward the direction of the bunker.

Nodding my head, he crossed his arms "She trusts you…" I said.

"She shouldn't"

"Why?" I asked "are you a liar?"

"I'm whatever I need to be, if it's a liar – then so be it" he replied before continuing "it may not be under the same reason, but you'll come to understand one day. You'll change to survive, because if you don't you'll die"

"What happened to you?" I asked "What made you change?" pausing, silence had enveloped both of us for a few seconds. I didn't know whether it was good or bad.

He eventually said "Not what – but who…"

Shying away at his answer, I looked down to play with my dirtied fingers as I felt his gaze bare down on me "Do you think…it's made you better?" I know it must have sounded like a stupid question, but I think he knows what I mean.

"Not better…but stronger. The changes that I've made have defined who I really am, not who I was pretending to be. I wasn't meant for greater things. I know that now"

Feeling suddenly sad at his words, I couldn't help the pang of sympathy I felt – even if he may have admitted to being a liar "You make it sound as if everything has come to an end for you…have you given up?"

Not shifting, the soldier answered without hesitation "When you've been broken and put back together as many times as I have…you'll realise letting go is less painful than fighting for something that's not there" holding his hand out for me to grab, he carefully hoisted me up to the stand. Giving me a gentle nudge toward the direction, we had walked only a few paces when a loud bang had echoed out from the distance – a gun.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Sorry for the late update, I've been a bit busy with my latest story 'Criminal Chaos'. If you haven't read it, please do. It's a Joker story from the new movie Suicide Squad. It's been getting good reviews so far, so I'd love to get more people reading it and giving some more feedback. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter for this story and as always - let me know what you think.**

Running as fast as my legs could carry me, I couldn't concentrate with the millions of thoughts rushing through my head. Is Helen alright? Where did it that noise come from? Did they find us? I have to get to her. Ignoring the soldier's clear orders to _stop_ , I kept running toward the direction of the bunker. Feeling my lungs burn and my breath hitch, I felt as if my heart had stopped upon discovering the sight of a collapsed body on the ground – Helen.

Not bothering to look around to see if the person responsible was still near, I fell to my knees at her side "Helen. Look at me" I ordered with panic in my voice as she whimpered from severe pain; wide eyes staring up at me in a plea to help. Blood I thought to myself, so much blood. Wandering my eyes over her face and down her body, I tried to pinpoint the source of the wound. Where is it?

Looking around frantically, I eventually found the bullet hole located at the bottom of her ribs. Applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding, all I could hear were the gargling sounds as blood pooled from the sides of her mouth. Her bloodied fingers also moving to wrap around my wrist tightly "It's going to be okay" I tried to reassure her as I looked into her hazel eyes "It'll be okay" I said again, more to myself than her. Looking around, I searched the trees but the soldier was nowhere in sight. Where did he go? Why wasn't he helping me? She's dying.

Turning my head to look back down, no matter what I did, more and more blood kept pouring out of the wound. Why won't it stop? "Helen" I called out while looking at her face "Helen don't close your eyes. You have to keep them open" I said frantically "look at me. Focus on me" tapping her cheek lightly, her eyes were starting to close and a sudden pang of fear had clenched my heart tighter than ever before. Watching a tear slide down from the corner of her eye as she squirmed in pain underneath me – Helen suddenly went still.

Looking at her face as it became pale as snow, her eyes were slightly open and hollow; the light of life completely gone "…Helen?" I spoke, my voice just above a whisper. Not responding, I hiccupped lightly as I felt tears of my own start to pool. Slumping back on my knees, my bloodied hands now sat in my lap, useless – she's dead.

Sobbing as I cried, I didn't hear the person approach me from behind until a firm hand wrapped around my mouth, silencing me. Going to scream as I was still kneeling on the ground, another arm wrapped around my torso to pull me back into their chest "Don't scream" came the quiet order of the soldier's voice.

Relaxing in his grip, I could feel him survey the area from behind me before I felt a tug to pull me upwards "No" I said sternly but still quiet "I'm not leaving her" looking down at Helen's corpse, I felt another well of tears begin to form.

"She's dead. There's nothing you can and we need to leave" he replied back with a hiss. Tugging me again, I still didn't move. I said I wasn't going. Loosening my muscles so that I was heavier in his arms, the soldier grunted with annoyance from behind "if you don't move, you're going to end up just like her…is that what you want?" he questioned with another hiss.

Frowning at his words I knew what he was saying was most likely true, but I didn't want to go. I don't want to leave her like this. I can't. Not moving, another second had gone by when the soldier pulled me up with a strength I had never felt. Feeling my eyes widen in shock and slight confusion, he couldn't swing me over his shoulder because of my swollen stomach, so instead he fisted a chunk of my hair and forcefully pushed me forward "No. Stop it!" I said louder than I should.

Feeling his hand clamp down on my mouth to keep me quiet, he continued to push and pull my body "Shut up!" he hissed "I don't know how many more there are" what did that mean? Did he kill them? Is that why he didn't run after me?

Guiding us through the woods, my frantic eyes scanned the surrounding area for enemies – I've never felt more afraid in my life. Stumbling over an uneven patch of ground, I had taken a few more steps to correct myself when a sudden scream escaped my mouth; muffled behind the soldiers hand. Letting go of me, I had collapsed to the ground in pain as I clutched my right thigh – someone had shot me.

Focused on my searing wound, the following gun shots had been dulled in my ears. Looking up just in time to see a man in uniform drop dead in the distance, the soldier was soon kneeled at my side "we have to keep moving" he said. Reaching over to the hem of my shirt, he tore a strip of fabric. Winding it around my calf, he pulled the two ends tight making tears leak from my eyes as I screamed again.

Wrapping his arm around my back and under my legs, he picked me up off the ground. Whimpering as I felt warm blood seep through the fabric of my pants, I closed my eyes as he carried me the rest of the way. Eventually placing me back down, I watched as the soldier quickly pulled away the camouflage blanket that concealed the truck underneath. Opening the passenger door, he helped me in before slamming it closed and getting in on the other side.

* * *

Driving out of the somewhat thick woods, the soldier had taken us back onto one of the backroads. Sniffing in the passenger seat, I curled toward the door of the car as my hands lay in my lap; covered in dry blood "H-how did they find us?" I asked quietly with a stutter in my voice.

"I don't know" he replied whilst keeping his eyes on the road ahead "they must've been looking at all the Hydra outpost…they found us by chance"

Turning to face him, the soldier looked calm and unaffected by what had happened. A few months ago that would have seemed unusual and concerning to me, but now I suppose he was just used to being in situations like this; where people die.

I, however, was not. I wasn't at all ready to face a person's cold murder, let alone someone that I had grown to know and care for. Someone who was innocent and caring towards other – even to a man like the one sitting next to me. It had all shaken me to my very core "Where will we be going, now that they've found us? Will we be safe?"

"I can never guarantee your safety Amelia. I thought you would have understood that by now…" stated the soldier with a snap, sighing he continued "it'll be better if we leave – go to Poland. There's too many eyes here, if we have any chance of going the next few months undiscovered, it'll be there"

Sitting back in my chair with a nod, my head lolled to the side in order to rest as I stared out into the distance. Overcome with silence, the journey through the rest of the day had become long and almost overbearing. Everything had yet to settle in, I had often looked into the rear view mirror to see if Helen was in the back, but then when I found nothing; my heart had continued to shatter a little more.

* * *

Watching the light turn into darkness as the sun had long since set in the sky, the stars were all that had been left. Pulling up at a large one story warehouse, only a few industrial lights near the door had been left on. Waking myself up, my eyes stung with fatigue as I forced them open "Where are we?" I asked while glancing over at the soldier as he turned the engine off.

"A warehouse. There's no one inside. We can stay here for the night" watching him get out and head toward the end of the truck, I too climbed out with a hop as I kept the weight off of my right leg. Waiting for the soldier as he collected a bag, I assumed he had placed that in there months ago; in case of this very situation. He was always prepared "come on" he said with a gesture of his head to the metal door of the warehouse.

Following close behind, the soldier had picketed the door with little to no trouble at all. Opening it for me, he let me go first before closing it shut behind him. Watching him attach a small circular device to the door, I didn't ask but instead continued to walk behind him.

A vast and wide space, the inside of the warehouse was full of wooden crates, either stacked or placed on shelves; although none of them were labelled, so I had no idea what was inside. Finding a space not far from the door, the crates gave us a sort of 'boxed room' area.

Setting down the bag from his shoulder, I looked around before sitting on the floor with my back pressed against the cold wall for support. Sighing, I had almost closed my tired eyes when they shot open at the sudden sting and tug of my right thigh. The soldier was untying my bandage. Reaching out to stop him from pain and fear, the soldier caught my wrist "I need to clean it, otherwise it'll become infected" he said simply while nodding to my bloodied leg "…either you do it, or I do"

Feeling panicked by my 'options', I really didn't want him or me to touch it. Keeping his grip on my wrist, I tugged to signal for him to let go. I don't have a choice I thought to myself, I can't let it get infected like he said. Taking a shaky breath, I placed my hands on either side of me on the cold ground "Alright…" I said just above a whisper "you can do it"

Waiting a second, the soldier looked at me before making a move toward the bandage. Wincing as he untied the ends and peeled it away from crusty and still oozing blood, I grimaced at the sight. It looks fowl. Whimpering, I hissed as he inspected the wound with his right hand. Looking up, the soldier didn't apologise but instead got up from his crouched position.

Watching him walk away, he soon came back with a medical kit and small container of water. Kneeling beside me, he dampened a few cloth wipes before wiping away a patch of blood around the wound "The bullet hasn't gone through. I need to get it out"

Screeching as he pulled out a pair of tweezers from the kit, he began to move closer toward me. Shuffling to get away, the soldier grabbed me with his other hand to keep me still "No" I said with a shake of my head as I kept my eyes on the instrument in his hands.

"It can't stay in there" he said with a huff. Leaning back, he unbuckled his belt before pulling it through the loops. Folding it over on itself, he ordered "bite" before shoving it into my mouth. Clamping my teeth, I tasted leather as he spoke again "now lay down on your left" hesitating at first, I did as he instructed. Placing one of his knee's on my left leg and his metal hands on my hip, he held me still "the more you move the more it's going to hurt"

Nodding my head lightly, I felt him shift as he dug the tweezer into the hole of my thigh. Biting, I squeezed my eyes and fist tightly as I let out a muffled groan of a scream. It hurt so much. Squirming on the ground, it didn't seem to faze the soldier as he adjusted his grip on me. Feel him dig further into the wound, I was starting to see stars from how hard I was squeezing my eyes. Sighing as I felt the bullet leave my leg, the burning and stinging sensation had started to ebb away, but only slightly.

Getting off of me, I let the belt drop my mouth as I continued to lay on the ground; a clink sounding out as the bullet was dropped into a container. Sniffling as my cheeks had gone taught and small streaks of tears leaked from my eyes to drop to the floor, I suddenly felt a cold sensation of wet cloth as the soldier cleaned all the blood away from my leg.

Re-wrapping the wound with a fresh and proper bandage from the medical kit, I didn't at all have the energy to move. Feeling a thin blanket drape over me, I used my arms as a pillow before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. The last thing I remember being the soldier's rough fingers gently pushing my slightly sweaty hair out of my face.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N I know...it's been FOREVER...but I'm back with another chapter. I'm now finished with my 'Criminal Chaos' story, and if you haven't already read it, you should definitely go check it out and let me know what you think! It's a Suicide Squad story. Also, now that I've got free time galore, I'll be committing my time to finishing this story as well as my 'Passionate Impulse' story - if any of you are reading that story and are wondering. So yeah and anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter if you still even remember what this story is about (cause I sure as hell didn't until I went back and re-read the whole thing) :) Cheers!**

Woken up early the next morning, the soldier had quickly packed up our belongings and we were back on the road. Crossing the border of Poland yesterday, the journey was starting to become long and almost unbearable; especially with my leg. He had to help me with almost everything when it came to walking and re-bandaging.

Driving down a dirt track beside the edge of the woods, we had kept off of all major roadways so that we didn't get pulled over and inspected by the soldiers and their barking dogs. Instead we had passed around a small town and were heading to a somewhat remote location out in the abandoned fields.

Looking out into the distance to the left, there was nothing but aches of green grass and clear blue sky. If I didn't know any better I would think there wasn't a brutal War raging on. That millions of innocents weren't being mercilessly killed behind barbed wire fences. The land surrounding us was almost untouched, and it gave me a slight sense of peace and freedom.

Edging further out into the distance, a house blurred into our vision; just along the edge of the woods with a few small crops on either side of it. Driving close, the soldier pulled up at a distance before opening the truck door. Taking out a set of binoculars, he peered around the house; checking for any sort of life. Putting the gear away, he got out of the truck and went to the back. Opening it up, he unzipped the duffel bag full of weapons before grabbing what he needed and coming back around to the driver's side "I'll check if it's safe…stay here" he ordered simply.

Closing the door with a slight bang, the sun was just starting to set as he made his way to the house. Sitting back in the seat, the soldier had disappeared from site and I was left all alone. Looking around, I had an uneasy feeling settle in my stomach. There was just something in the air that didn't feel right.

Taking only half an hour, he was back in the truck "There's no one there" he spoke before starting the car. Driving further down the dirt track, we arrived at the front of the small cottage house. Not much to look at on the outside, it was all withered orange brick and a few broken windows, and the grass was overgrowing and starting to creep up the sides of the house. A small chicken coop was set up out the back. Although from this distance, I could already see it was filled with just a few clumps of feathers. It was clear no one had lived here for a long time from its state of unkemptness.

Waiting in the car, the soldier walked around to my side. Opening the door, he pulled me into his arms before carrying me up the porch steps and into the house. Looking inside, I had to hold back the gasp that threatened to leave my lips. Furniture had been knocked over and glass was on the floor from broken frames with pictures. It looked like a pack of animals had run amuck, leaving almost nothing untouched.

"What happened?" I asked just above a whisper. Although, I think I already knew the answer.

"Soldiers…there's a camp a few klicks out. We'll have to be careful" replied the soldier.

Navigating through the house, the soldier found the small master bedroom. Thankfully the room wasn't as battered as the rest of the house. The bed was still intact with the sheets, and the only thing that had been damaged were a few photos and torn out chest draws. Placing me down on the mattress, I propped myself up so that I could sit – I suppose this is where we'll be staying now.

* * *

Eating a strip of jerky as the sun left the sky, I watched as the soldier cleaned the wound on my leg. Propping it up slightly, he wound the fresh bandage around my thigh "It's healing. You should be able to start walking soon" he said as he began to put away the medical supplies.

Nodding my head, I laid my leg back down. That's good news. I hate having him carry me around, it made me feel useless and crippled "Is this where we'll be staying from now on? We won't be moving anymore?"

"Not unless we have too" he answered while packing up the supplies and wrappers.

Sitting back, I looked down at my swollen stomach; a few thoughts had come to mind – I wonder if it's a boy or girl, and I wonder what it's going to look like. Will it look more like me – or more like him? I didn't know. In a way I felt almost impatient and eager to find out.

Watching the soldier get up, he walked out of the bedroom for a few minutes before coming back in with a gun. Clutching the bedsheet a fraction at the site, I then relaxed as he placed the weapon in the bedside draw "If you need me, I'll be in the living room keeping watch" he spoke before turning around.

But just as he reached the door frame, I called out "Wait" pausing, he didn't turn around to look at me, but simply stood still; waiting for me to continue "…can I ask you something?"

Sighing, he turned to face me; his black mask still concealing his features "You just did" letting out an instant sigh at his retort, he took a step forward "yes, you can ask me a question" he then replied seriously.

Feeling a flutter of butterflies in my stomach, I felt my palms sweat slightly as I hesitated. I know exactly what I wanted to ask him, but I didn't know how he would react. Taking a deep breath in, I decided to go through with it "…What's your real name?" I asked "I know it can't be soldier, or asset" glancing up at him, I could gage nothing from his firm blue eyes. They were solid; like a wall blocking out everything.

"You don't need to know-"

"You keep saying that, but shouldn't I?" I asked whilst cutting him off "we've been travelling together for months…you don't have to tell me everything about yourself, just a na-"

"I don't remember" he suddenly snapped. Watching his fist clench by his side, he glanced down at the ground; staring off into a world unknown. Taken aback by his reply, I was speechless as for what to say next. How could a person not know their own name? How could they forget?

After a few moments pause, I spoke just above a whisper "How?"

Dragging him back to reality, the soldiers eye snapped to mine with a stern look "That's enough questions" he said before turning around and leaving the bedroom. It was clear the soldier was irritated. Sighing, I stared at the entrance before slumping back. I shouldn't have pried. I shouldn't have even asked.

Adjusting myself on my bed, I looked outside to notice that the sun had now disappeared fully, and I was starting to feel tired. Lying down on my back, I pulled the covers up halfway before I gazed up at the roof. Everything had gone quiet, besides the odd cricket noise every now and then. Slowly closing my eyes, it didn't take long for me to drift off to asleep.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I stretched my arms before rolling over to hug the pillow beside me. Humming in satisfaction, for a moment I had forgotten where I was. Smiling, I expected to hear the voices of my mother and brother along with the scent of freshly cooked breakfast, but instead I was met with torn curtains and a room that was barely familiar. Feeling the smile leave my face, I rubbed my eyes before sitting up. Glancing around, I listened intently to pick up the sound of rustling from the soldier in the next room.

Pulling the covers off of me, I inspected my thigh. It's looking much better these days, and as the soldier had said – I'll be able to walk on it soon. Lifting my legs to hover, I spun to dangle them over the edge of the bed. Slowly rising my injured leg up and down, I tested my pain and mobility. It didn't seem all too bad. I admit it was tender and somewhat stiff from lack of use, but I think it should be alright.

Just as lowered my leg back down, the back of my ankle had collided with something under the bed; the object making a slight rattle. Almost jumping from fright, I furrowed my brow as I leant over to feel underneath. Coming across a cardboard box, I slid it out before picking it up. Wiping the dust off of the lid, I jiggled it slightly to hear the things inside sliding around. I wonder what it was.

Making myself comfortable on the bed once again, I position the box in front of me before opening it up. Taking a peek, I slight gasp had left my lips at the content. Inside was almost pristine, not a speck of dust, and the box was filled with black and white photos and small trinkets. Collecting a few of the photos, I stared at the first to meet my eyes – It was of a middle ages woman and man. They were both smiling, and the man was holding a large white chicken; a ribbon with the number two wrapped around its neck.

Continuing to flip through the other photos, the same man and woman kept appearing in almost every single one and I soon realised – it must be _them_. The people that used to live in this house "What are you looking at?" questioned the soldier as he stood in the door way, his arms crossed.

Feeling a sense of sadness and guilt wash over me, I placed the photos back in the box "It's nothing" I replied "just photo's…" glancing away from the soldier, I looked down at the box to see the ribbon that was once on the chicken in the picture, was now stored away in this container.

Walking forward, the soldier held out a familiar silver package "Now that you're awake, you should eat" taking the package from his hand, I leant back in the bed. I didn't at all feel like eating. Instead I peered through the tiny gap in between the curtains; a small sliver of blue skies and sunshine. It looked so inviting.

Turning back to the soldier, I asked "Can I go outside?" shaking his head at me, I sighed while feeling the cool and plastic texture of the silver meal package.

"What so interesting you want to go out there?" he nodded.

"The world" I replied "…I just want to lay in the sun and feel the grass. I don't want to sit inside this house like I did the bunker"

"It's dangerous outside, you know that. There could be soldiers everywhere. They could see us" he justified.

"Then I'll stay close and out of site…there isn't a single person around for miles. Just for a few minutes" I pleaded as I looked up at him. I really wanted him to say yes, just to this one thing.

Eyeing me for a moment, I could tell he was thinking about it. Then he took a step forward and scooped me up into his strong arms. Shocked, I clutched tight to the fabric of his uniform "What are you doing?" I asked as I took a quick glanced to the floor and back up.

"What you asked…I'm taking you outside" he replied as we entered into the cluttered and damaged living room. But as we reached the door of the house, he stopped "But _only_ for a few minutes" he clarified.

Nodding my head, we proceed to head outside and I was met with the fresh open air and the smell of earth and tree's. Even after all the time of being on the road heading to Poland, this somehow felt different. As if I hadn't been outside in eternity. It was almost an overload to my senses and I found myself smiling because of it.

Lowering me to the ground, I stood up on one leg whilst holding the soldiers arm for support "You might as well use the open space to your advantage. Start getting used to walking again" spoke the soldier as I glanced up at the sky. Not a bird in site, but white clouds a variety of shapes. It all reminded me of a game that me, my brother and almost every child would play; where you would try and make animals or objects out of the shapes of the clouds.

Once I had finished taking in the small thing, I focused on putting weight on my leg. Feeling semi-comfortable, I let go of the soldiers arm to stand on my own. Slightly wobbling at first, the soldier didn't move to help me but instead moved further away to stand in the sun. Watching me from the distance, I was now independent on keeping myself up and not falling over into the mud.

Taking one step at a time, I winced at the first few as they hurt the wound on my leg and the sensation of walking again was odd against the uneven ground. Pushing past, I continued to hobble less with each other step "You're doing good" encouraged the soldier "better than I was expecting" heading to the wear the sunlight shone down, I lowered myself to the ground before collapsing to sit. Sighing with a smile as I sat in the patch of dry grass, I threaded my finger through the green blades. It felt soft, warm and tickled. Laying on my back I stared up at the sky – it was a completely different world up there.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Another chapter, let me know what you think :)**

Sitting cross legged on the neatly made bed, I stared with concentration as I grabbed and assembled what would hopefully be a gun. With much time to myself, I had been practicing relentlessly; studying each and every part and rehearsing where it all goes. With a bit of luck, I think I'll be able to get it this time around.

Brushing a strand of loose hair away, I locked in the last piece of the gun with a light click. Turning it side to side for inspection, it all looked in order. The only thing is to do is test it. Pulling on the barrel of the gun to slide it back and forth, I pushed down the hammer before aiming at the wall in front of me and firing. With no bullets inside, all that sounded was a light click, but it was the exact sound that I needed to tell me I had gotten it right; that the gun would indeed fire if it had a bullet inside.

Smiling with pride, I lowered the gun to run my fingers along the numbers carved into the barrel of the weapon. I had finally done it, and I couldn't believe it. Looking around, I was a bit sad that there was no one here to see my accomplishment – not even the soldier. He's currently out checking the surroundings to make sure where we're still safe, and also to replenish supplies.

Gently tossing the gun onto the bed, I rubbed my swollen belly before getting up to go to the kitchen; which is harder than it sounds with my _condition_. After being allowed outside, it only took me a week of walking around in order to get my original mobility back into shape, which is fantastic. Now I'm not so restless all the time, and it helps that I've also found some things around the house to keep me busy. First on the list, is to water the plants.

I know the idea of looking after flowers was unnecessary and somewhat stupid considering, but it kept my mind occupied and it also gave me a sense of duty. Turning on the tap to the kitchen sink, surprisingly we're still able to get water here; although we didn't drink it as it all came from the water tank at the back of the house. Filling the small jug I had found in one of the cupboards, I turned off the tap before making my way to the other smaller second bedroom of the house.

Clearing the space a few days ago, I had made enough room to move the plant pots that were originally beside the back steps of the patio, inside this room. This made it safer so that I didn't have to go outside, and the plants had all the sunlight they needed from the bedroom window. It all worked out perfectly.

Kneeling down beside the first pot plant, I trickled a small bit of water along the leaves and into the soil. Originally there were eight in total but I could only manage to save five of them, still, there all very beautiful in colour; ranging from yellow, purple and red. Once I had finished watering them all, I returned to the kitchen, but just as I was about to put away the jug – I heard noise. It was the sound of engines, and more specifically, that of motorbikes.

Feeling my heart leap into my throat as my palms began to sweat, I could hear them coming closer and closer and I didn't know what to do. It's been weeks since we've settled here and there've been no sign of any activity other than ourselves. Getting down low, I placed a hand on my stomach to relieve the pressure as I crawled. Making my way along the floor, I reached the couch where a green duffle bag was located. Unzipping it quickly, I pulled out a simple hand gun and checked to see that it was loaded.

Crawling along the living room, their engines were loud as I made my way into the hallway. Where do I hide? What if they stop and come in side? What do I do if that happens? A million questions ran through my mind, but I couldn't help but also ask myself this – of all times, why now? Why did this have to happen when the soldier is gone? I drew it down to bad luck and timing.

Further listening to the grumbling sounds of the motorbikes, I knew they had to have come from the camp the soldier had told me about; as that was the only logical answer I could come up with. Then there's also the fact that if they're from the camp, then their either S.S or other Nazi soldiers. Both dangerous.

Staying in the hallway so I could keep an ear out, I hoped that they would just pass by, but as the engines rumbled just outside the cottage before cutting out, I knew that wasn't going to be the case. Now listening to the distinct voices of men talking to each other in Russian, I paused quiet and still. Why did they pull over to the house? What could be their reason when there's nothing here? It confused me to no end, and it became even worse when I could probably have found out if I just knew what they were saying.

Listening to the men as they continued to talk to each other, I began to scoot backwards in the hallway when a hand wrapped around my waist to rest on my hip while the other covered my mouth in a tight grip. Scared that I had been caught, my heart pounded "Be _very_ quiet" came the sudden voice of the soldier and he spoke quietly. Breathing out a relaxed sigh, I thanked the Lord that it was just him.

Feeling the soldier pull me back down the hallway and into the master bedroom, he had quietly ushered us into the built in closet. Pushing up against one side, my back was pressed against his chest as his hand continued to cover my mouth. I didn't trust myself not to make a noise and now was most certainly not the time to be killing anyone; the camp would know and they would send even more of their soldiers.

Barely hearing the men's voices through the closet door, their footsteps echoed along the wooden floor as they moved about. Making their way down the hallway, one of them had come into the bedroom as I could see their shadow down the bottom of the door. Creaking about, I knew he was just there – right outside. Suddenly everything became hot and my nerves were rattling my body at all the possible outcomes of this one moment. What if they find us? We'd be in serious trouble. We'll probably have to move _again_.

Watching the shadow move, the man just outside the closet door spoke before finally leaving the room. Shakily sighing through my nose, we waited another ten minutes before the front door slammed. Still not moving, another five minutes had passed before the soldier released me and opened the closet door.

Turning to me, he ordered "Stay here. I'll make sure they're gone" before leaving to look around the house. Coming back a minute or two later, it was now clear "it's fine. You can come out"

Instantly a rush of question left my mouth "Who are they? Why were they here?" I know the soldier could understand and speak Russian, he had to of have picked up something.

"They were soldiers from the camp looking for a prisoner" replied the soldier as I followed him out into the living room, the gun still in my hand.

"Someone escaped?" I questioned with a furrow to my brow "I thought that was impossible" looking down to the floor, I wondered about it – how he or she managed to do it, and where were they now. It all puzzled me, until I was brought out of my haze by the soldier's fingers taking the gun from my hand.

Placing the gun down on a nearby table, the soldier looked at me "From now on, when I'm away, and if this happens again, you take the gun I put in the draw of the bedroom and you hide in the closet – understand?" nodding my head, I stood somewhat still as my hands were still shaking from the adrenalin rush. Noticing my lack of movement, he asked "are you alright?"

"Y-yes…I'm okay. I just need to sit down" walked toward the couch, I sat before placing my hand on my stomach. Feeling the baby kick inside of me, air had left my lungs as it felt sharp and painful. Too much movement and stress I thought to myself.

"You should lie down and rest" watching the soldier grab a pillow, he handed it to me before picking up a thin blanket nearby. Lying down on the couch, I positioned myself so that I was on my side before he placed the blanket over me. Tucking myself in, I took a deep breath before I closed my eyes.

* * *

A fiery furnace I couldn't tell if it was me or just the temperature of the room, but either way I can barely stand it. Adjusting myself on the couch, I kicked the blanket off of my body to hear it drop to the floor. Feeling myself cooling down, I twitched as I fell back into the realm of sleep. After everything that's happened today, it all continued to weigh heavily on my mind and I started to dream of my family.

My mother. My brother. They're right there in front of me – waving with smiles on their faces. I could feel the wind on my face and the soft grass brushing against my ankles. Spinning as I stared up at the bright blue sky, I looked back down to see Garrick and me holding hands as we twisted our way through the empty fields. It's just us – and then mother. I can hear her screaming in the distance.

Suddenly the grass and trees had disappeared to be replaced by mud and barbed wire fences. Standing in one of many lines, I was right in between mother and Garrick; surrounded by a sea of unrecognisable faces. From that moment I knew exactly where we were – in one of the concentration camps, looking up at an S.S officer as he spoke in Russian.

Then one by one, all the people around me began to fade; including my mother and brother. It was as if they were all dying, and soon all that was left was me and a figure in black. Marching towards me slowly, it soon stopped right in front of me; tall and menacing like a looming shadow. Looking up, I realised it to be none other than the soldier himself.

Gasping, I jolted awake at the sensation of something warm and wet being placed over my forehead. Looking around in the dim glow coming from a gas lamp, I found the figure from my dreams, the soldier, kneeling beside the couch. Feeling his hand on my chest, he pressed me back down to lay "What are you doing?" I asked. It's the middle of the night.

"You're sweating and your temperatures high" replied the soldier "I think you might have a fever again" lying on the couch, I could now feel what he was talking about; my skin is boiling and there's a constant pounding in my head. Taking deep breaths, flashes of the nightmare had come across my mind and my hands were starting to shake from the affect. Still kneeling beside me, the soldier looked me up and down "you were muttering in your sleep. Tossing and turning" he stated "what were your dreaming about?"

"It wasn't a dream…" I replied "it was a nightmare, and a terrible one. I don't want to talk about it…" feeling uncomfortable with the silence that my answer had brought, the soldier had gotten up from the floor to walk over to the kitchen. Hearing rustling, he soon returned with water and two white capsules.

"Sit up and take these" doing as he said without question, I took off the towel from my head before shuffling to sit up straight. Taking the tablets from his hand, I put them in my mouth before swallowing with some water; they have a disgusting after taste. Laying back down on my side position, the soldier had taken the towel and was about to leave.

"Do you think my family's in that camp?" I asked out of the blue, the question slipping past my lips quickly.

Pausing as he stood, the soldier turned to look down at me "I don't know where your family is…" he replied "the probability is one in a million"

"Do you think they're even still alive? That they've survived this long?" I don't know where this was all coming from, but I felt as if I needed to ask. To get it all off my chest "it's okay. You don't have to lie to make me feel better…you can tell me the truth" even if I don't want to hear it.

Listening to the soldier sigh, he dropped the towel onto the nearby table "The truth is no…I don't"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Another chapter. Let me know what you think :)**

Waking up the following morning, I felt much better with the medication the soldier had given me. Although the sleep I had gotten that night was non-existent – not after what he had said, but I didn't blame him. I didn't hold it against him either. It was the truth that I had asked for, and even though I hate to admit it, he's probably right.

Standing over the kitchen sink, I proceeded to wash the few bits of clothing I had with the water from the tank and the soap I had found. It wasn't ideal, but at least the clothes were somewhat clean and didn't smell of stale sweat and dirt. Holding two bits of the shirt, I scrubbed it against each other to try and remove any stains. Watching the water turn a faint brown over time, I continued to scrub before dunking the shirt under water.

Once I was satisfied, I twisted the shirt several times before wringing it as tight as possible. Listening as several drops of water poured from the fabric to bounce back into the sink, I repeated the process. Folding it out, I hung it over the rack I had set up in the sunlight of the living room. Heading back to the sink, I let out a huff as I wiped the back of my hand along my forehead. It's hot and I'm starting to sweat with the torturing weather and all this extra weight I had to carry around.

Leaning forward I unlatched the hook of the kitchen sink window before pushing it open. Feeling the instance relief of the breeze as it rushed through and along my skin, I lifted my long brown hair up and away from my neck "You shouldn't be standing for so long. It isn't good for you" came the voice of the soldier. A constant ' _scolding voice_ ' whenever I do anything I shouldn't be.

Leaning on the edge of the sink with my hands, I turned my head to look at him as he stood just outside the kitchen "I can't sit on the couch all day and do nothing. I _need_ to do _something_ or I'll go mad" picking up the last piece of clothing from the bench, I dropped it into the water and swished it around.

Heaving a sigh, I could feel his glare before he turned and left without another word. He does that a lot. After scrubbing the clothing and hanging it out to dry, I unplugged the sink to let it drain. Drying my hands, I couldn't help but look out the window and see what a beautiful and crystal clear day it is. Just for a few minutes I thought. Heading down the hallway, I made my way out onto the back patio to stand on the balcony.

Breathing in the fresh air; scented with a mixture of dry leaves and mud, I sat down on the old wooden chair. Looking out into the distance, there of course wasn't anything for miles. All that I could see was the chicken coop with feathers still stuck in the mesh, a few weeds, and wild flowers. Listening to the wind howl past one more time, it had suddenly gone quiet, and if it hadn't – I don't think I would have picked up the shuffle and loud snap that sounded awfully close by.

With my brows furrowed in slight worry and curiosity, I waited until I heard the rustle once again. It was coming from right underneath me. Right under the house. Turning my head back, I thought it might have been the soldier, but he's still inside. Getting up from my seat, I carefully went down the steps; my hand resting on my swollen belly. Distancing myself slightly from the edge of the house, there were a few worn hedges surrounding the bare underneath.

Ducking to take a look, the hedge rustled in an unusual manner and I swear I could see something behind it. Taking a step forward, the _thing_ moved and I could now make out a pair of brown eyes "H-hello…" I spoke with a stutter "it's okay…you can come out. I promise I won't hurt you"

Watching the _thing_ shuffle, it didn't answer, but its head and upper torso had slowly poked out from the side of the hedge. Wearing a faded black and white striped uniform and fabric cap, I realised it was a person – an old woman to be exact. Her face was aged and dirt covered, her eyes sunken in and her body frail looking. She had almost no hair under the cap, and she held a look of fear.

"Are you the person the soldiers were looking for? The prisoner?" I questioned. She has to be I thought. Who else could she possibly be? All the way out here, alone and dressed like _that_. Watching her take an instant step back, I held my hand up "please, I won't hurt you. I can help" I tried to reason, but then I noticed her eyes weren't on me. Marching past, the soldier had the woman in a tight grip in a matter of seconds "No! Don't hurt her!"

Ignoring me, the soldier spoke in a language I didn't understand "Kim jesteś?" (Who are you?)

"Proszę nie rób mi krzywdy! Nie bierz mnie z powrotem" (Please don't hurt me! Please don't take me back) spoke the woman in a rush, her eyes wide and her voice a croaky plea for mercy.

"Zadałam ci pytanie" (I asked you a question) spoke the soldier firmly. Standing back, I watched the scene before me as the woman cowered in the soldiers grip. She looks so afraid. I couldn't stand by and do nothing. Taking a single step forward, he sent me an instant glare and I gulped at the icy grey tone in his eyes.

"Uciekłem. Jest to jedyne miejsce, gdzie można myślę, aby ukryć, kiedy szukał dla mnie...to jest mój dom" (I escaped. This is the only place I could think to hide when they came looking for me...this is my house) watching the woman stare up at the soldier, he then let go of the woman and took a step back. What did she say?

"Jej niebezpiecznie. Przybyli patrząc na ciebie, a prawie znalazłeś nas" (Its dangerous here. They came looking for you, and almost found us) spoke the soldier with a slight growl to his words. Sighing, he glanced to me before asking the woman "Czy mówisz po angielsku?" (Do you speak English?)

"Yes, I can" replied the woman, her muddy brown eyes taking a look at me before diverting back to the soldier. At least she speaks English "please. I have nowhere else to go" clasping her dirty hands together, she begged.

"You can stay…" he replied "but you _will_ follow the rules and do as I say" nodding her head, the soldier turned around and walked toward me "it's getting dark…" he said, meaning that I need to go back into the house. Nodding, I watched him go back inside before I turned toward the woman.

"Please, come in side. I'll get you something to eat" looking over her clothes once again, I grimaced internally at the site. I felt terrible for the condition the old woman is in, but I'm glad she's no longer where she used to be "the water work if you'd like to have a bath, and all your clothes are still inside as well" I said with a smile before gesturing to the house.

Taking a few steps forward, the woman followed beside me as we entered the slightly warm house. Walking down the hallway, we entered the living room – the soldier strangely nowhere in sight. Sitting down at the small two seater kitchen table pushed against the wall, I fixed her a meal before giving it to her and taking a seat. Watching her eat the food hastily, she suddenly stopped; her hand covering her mouth. I suppose she's probably not used to eating meals like this, let alone all in one go.

Pausing for a moment to recover herself, she then took a sip of water from her cup before looking up at me; her eyes landing on my belly. Opening and closing her mouth, the woman was hesitant before finally speaking up "I know it isn't any of my business, but what are you doing all the way out here? Especially in your condition"

Looking down at my belly, the story she wanted is far too unpleasant and long, so I simply answered "It's a long story, but where here because it's safer for us – at least for now"

"And the baby?" she asked.

I knew from the look she was giving me that she just really wanted to know who it belonged to without seeming to pry, and it didn't bother me to tell her the truth "It's his…yes" I answered. Looking down at her plate, the woman folded her hands in her lap "he's not a bad person" I spoke, trying to push any negative thoughts she might have conjured up after her abrupt and frightening encounter with the soldier "he's just – protective"

"I can see that, and I suppose for good reason…like he said, it's dangerous out here. It isn't a nice world. You can't trust anyone…you're lucky to have someone looking over you in times like these" spoke the woman, her eyes distancing out as if she were recalling something. Letting out a light cough, the woman snapped back to reality as I stood up.

"The water should still be hot if you'd like to have a bath" I said while getting up, trying to change the topic. Nodding her head, the old woman got up from her seat and made her way to the bathroom; passing the soldier on her way as he came into the living room.

Taking the few steps to walk into the kitchen, I stood at the sink; the window still open allowing breeze to waft through. The sun had almost set, the blaring bright light barely visible on the horizon "What were you doing outside?" questioned the soldier. I knew this was coming I thought with a sigh.

"Getting fresh air…I heard something and I went to find out what it was" I replied without hesitating.

"You were careless. It could have been anything, or _anyone_ …you should have told me" turning around, a pang of something along the lines of anger had entered my chest.

"So you could kill her? If you had found her before me, she'd probably be dead – an innocent woman" I snapped.

"Whether she lives or dies isn't any of my concern…" he started.

"Then why let her stay?" I question with a gesture of my hand "why not tell her to leave? Let her roam around in the dark with _nothing_. What made you change your mind?" standing there, I stared at the soldier intently, waiting for his answer. What would he say to that? What reply would he conjure up?

Grumbling, his eyes squinted "Don't go outside again" he ordered before turning and leaving once again. Hearing the back door to the porch slam, I scoffed as I turned back around. All my emotions are so high at the moment. My body pulsating with something knew and strange.

Listening to the water pump switch off from the bathroom, I instinctively rubbed my stomach before going to sit on the couch. Waiting half an hour, I filled the space of time with a book I had found in the house. Looking up, the door to the bathroom had opened and the woman had crossed into the main bedroom. Later coming back out into the living room, she now stood in a simple white cotton gown; her thin arms and legs more noticeable now that she didn't have on the baggy striped uniform. At least now she looks much better than she was beforehand.

"I didn't mean to bother you, but where do I sleep?" she asked. Getting up from the couch with some effort, I smiled and led her into the master bedroom.

"I'm afraid there's not much space, so you'll have to sleep beside me. There's plenty of room" I added "I would have moved to the second bed, only it was ruined when we got here and I threw it out"

Stepping inside the room, the woman slowly approached the bed and sat down on the edge. Her hands caressed the fabric of the sheets; a faint ghost of smile gracing the edges of her lips. I wonder why?

Taking a step forward, I played with my fingers in my lap "I never asked, but I would very much like to know what your name is" looking up, she smiled brightly at my question.

"My name is Dita" she said "…and what are yours?"

"Amelia, and as for him – I refer to him as soldier" simply nodding her head, she didn't question the name I had given for the man dressed in black. Although I'm surprised she didn't ask as to why? Then I came to think about the camp. I doubt the soldiers and S.S offices _liked_ the prisoners asking them questions "I'll leave you too it" I said with a quick smile. It's getting late and I'm sure she's tired.

Exiting the room, I turned to walk down the hallway. Opening the back door to the porch, I headed out into the dark. Turning left and right, it was somewhat difficult for me to see, but the moon light did an alright job at giving me _some_ light "Not a few hours ago and here you are…" spoke the soldier. I could hear the ice and anger in his words.

Sitting on the wood chair, he slouched with his left arm on the table beside him. Staring straight forward, he didn't looked at me as I approached him "I was looking for you…I wanted to make sure you were alright"

" _Scared_ I might have left" he retorted.

"No…scared you might have done something stupid" I snapped back as I crossed my arms above my round stomach. He could be so irritating at times.

"I'm not the one who's stupid – that's you" he said while getting up from the chair. Watching the metal of his left arm glint in the moon light, I glanced at the red and almost black star decorated near his shoulder. Even now, after all the months, it still gave me chills on the back of my neck. I wondered about it every now and then – how he came to have it.

Going to move past me, I stepped in his way "Why do you always have to do that? Get mad at me and everything I do, then storm away?" I asked.

"Move…" he ordered lowly. I could hear the wiring of his arm as his metal fist clenched by his side. He's doing it again, right now – getting angry.

"Just answer the questio-"

"Because you're _insufferable_. You don't make anything easy – you don't _listen"_ he replied in a flash "you don't understand where we are, or how bad things could get in an instant…all it take is one mistake, no matter how small, and we could all be dead"

Taken aback by his words as they slowly sunk in, I lowered my head feeling guilty. I know I haven't exactly been easy or nice from the start and especially now, but I didn't recognise or understand the dangers of my actions. Even now my brain was raking over everything I've done and outcomes that could have happened. I just – don't think the way he does.

"I'm sorry…" I apologised genuinely.

"You don't have to be sorry" he said with a sigh "you just have to understand" feeling him gently nudging me to turn around, I didn't know what had come over me but I stepped forward and hugged him. Feeling his body instantly stiffen beneath me, the round bump of my stomach wasn't making it easy but I didn't care. I just wanted the contact. I needed it.

"I really _am_ sorry" I said again "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here. I don't know if I would have made it this far" feeling a tear slide down my cheek, I sniffled. Why am I crying? Why do I have to be so emotional? He probably thinks it's pathetic.

Standing there for a few more seconds, I sniffled every now and then as a few more tears flowed – then it happened. His arms moved. Feeling his hands rest on my hips, they glided over the fabric of my shirt to press at the bottom of my spine before going up half way. Feeling an ever so slight tug, I didn't move as he leant forward to slightly hug me – I couldn't believe it, and it only made my arms squeeze slightest bit tighter around his waist.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Another chapter...I'm on a roll guys. Let me know what you think :)**

Feeling the warm rays of the morning light brush against my skin from through the bedroom window, my eyes fluttered open. Shifting with a slight groan at the light ache centred at the base of my spine, I rolled over and was immediately startled – Dita was still asleep beside me, her hands under head and her face relaxed. It's been a few days, but I haven't gotten used to her presence quite yet. Laying on my side, I couldn't help but notice how much 'younger' she looked when asleep.

Gently getting up from the bed, I didn't want to disturb her sleep. Shifting around the room, I walked out into the hallway and into the bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I turned the tap and splashed some water over my face and around my neck. Sighing from the refreshing feeling, I looked into the crack mirror in front of me; my reflection distorted.

After drying my face, I headed out into the living room. Sitting down at the small kitchen table, the soldier came from the kitchen to hand me my packaged breakfast "Thank you" I said as I teared the edge off and took out a strip of jerky. Eating the chewy and dried meat, I leant back with a wince – my body is killing me today. I feel like someone tossed me about all night long.

"You don't look well. What's wrong?" asked the soldier as he stood back in the kitchen.

Shaking my head, I rubbed the back of my taut neck "I'm just sore today…I think I slept funny last night" I replied "I'll be fine" biting off another piece of the jerky, I saw him shift in my peripheral. Looking up, he made his way toward me "what are you doing?"

Freezing as he now stood behind me, I swallowed dryly when I felt his large calloused hands on my shoulders. They felt strong but gentle, his finger beginning to massage the tender spots up the back of my neck and along my shoulders. Feeling myself slowly begin to relax, it seemed strange when I thought about what he was doing – but it felt incredibly good, and my muscles were become loose; the ache starting to dissipate.

Feeling my eyes being to flicker as I suddenly became slightly drowsy, I was just about to close my eyes when he stopped "Feel better?" he asked from behind me.

Nodding my head "Yes, thank you" I watched him take a seat on the opposite of the kitchen table. Lowering my gaze, a silence had settled as I continued to eat the rest of my meal. Finishing faster than usual, I soon got up to take my rubbish to the plastic bag hanging up in the empty pantry. Grabbing the familiar jug, I filled it up with some water before making my way into the second bedroom.

Kneeling down on the wooden floor, I dribbled some water over the leaves and into the soil of some of the flowers. Humming to myself, I wasn't aware of the presence behind me until she spoke "You saved them" said Dita as I gasped while turning my head. When did she wake up? Walking over to the flowers, her eyes were bright as she smiled at the flowers pots sitting on the floor in front of me.

Kneeling down beside me, her thin fingers reached out to touch the petals of the purple flower to my right "Yes. I found them outside near the porch and I managed to save a few. I've been looking after them ever since…I think there beautiful" I said as I leant back on my knees to look at the flowers.

"Indeed they are…it's nice to finally see colour after looking at nothing but brown mud" said Dita as she focused her sites on the flowers "my son, he bought them for me, before everything happened" she muttered before turning to me. She smiled "…thank you"

"Your welcome" handing the jug to Dita I thought she might like to have a turn. Taking the jug, I watched as she watered the other plants with a certain kind of gentleness and care. Staring up through the bedroom window, I noticed that the sky was starting to turn dark and the clouds grey. I think it's going to rain tonight.

Brought out of my thoughts, Dita had spoken up "The…soldier. He seems like the type of person that always has a plan – he knows what he's doing…but have you decided what you want to do, when you have the baby?" she asked. Looking over, I was caught off guard by her question – it was rather out of blue "I only ask out of concern…I know you think your safe here now, but this isn't a place to raise a child"

"…I know" I said with a slight sigh "…we haven't talked about what will happen afterwards. I just – take each day as it comes. I haven't given much thought to the future, even though I know I should"

"You've been kind to me" started Dita as she placed the jug on the floor to take my hands in hers "you've given me a place to sleep, food in my belly, which is more than I've ever been given in a very long time…I want you to know that I'll always help you, if you're ever in need"

Feeling a pang in my heart, I was touched by her words "Thank you Dita…very much"

* * *

The morning and afternoon had soon ticked by, and the rain I had predicted came with a wailing force. Closing the last window in the house, I could hear the howling wind outside as scraps of debris whipped past the lawn. Watching a bright light flash upon the night sky, heavy drops of rain rattled against the windows and the house as a boom echoed from the sky.

Heading into the living room, I clutched my still aching back as I walked. Sitting down on the couch, Dita had gone to bed half an hour ago and I was surprised she was able to sleep through something as vigorous and loud as tonight's storm. I on the other hand couldn't – even as a small child I had trouble sleeping through times like these.

Watching the flickering light of the candle beside me, the soldier sat at the kitchen table completely unfazed. Cleaning the several guns lain out on the table, his eyes were concentrated on the task at hand. Laying down on the couch, I stared up at the dimly lit roof. Trying to close my eyes and fall asleep, I had no luck as the ache that started at the bottom of my spine now began to spread further up. It was more annoying than it was painful – the sensation similar to that of growing pains.

Giving up, I got up from the couch with a huff. Tying my long hair up and away from my neck, I had a hand above my hip for support as I began to pace up and down the living room. Closing my eyes, I tried to think of something – anything that would get my mind off of the uncomfortable feeling. It's going to drive me mad.

"Is there a reason you're pacing up and down?" asked the soldier as I opened my eyes.

Not stopping my walking, I replied "I'm trying to get my mind off of it…it hurts and no matter what I do, it won't stop"

Still sitting at the table with his legs slightly spread in a manly manner, he continued to clean the gun in his hand "Doing that won't help. You should just sit down and wait for it to go away"

"I've already tried staying still, and it doesn't do anything" I said "at least this is working"

"For now…" he said "as soon as you stop it'll hurt more. You're putting too much pressure on your hips and spine" listening to what he was saying, it made sense but I didn't want to stop. I'd rather keep walking and relieve the pain for now, than sit and wait for sleep to take me. It's not going to happen.

Continuing my pacing, I needed something to say. A conversation to busy my mind "Do you know what's going to happen…when it's time?" I asked, looking at the soldier every now and then when I was facing the right way "we haven't talked about it..."

"What's there to talk about?" he replied, glancing up at me.

Shrugging, I wasn't quite sure "What will it be like, giving birth? My mother said it's painful, and dangerous. Is it?"

"Yes to both…but you'll be fine. Thousands of woman give birth every day" he justified "it's natural. Besides, you have everything you need. All you have to do is listen to what I tell you and everything will go according to plan" pulling the chamber on the gun, it clicked before he placed it back down onto the table.

"And…when it's all over" I questioned hesitantly "what then? Will you stay with me like you said?"

Pausing, the soldier didn't answer right away. He was thinking "When it's all over…we'll figure it out. But until then you'll just have to wait, which in your case, won't be for too long" placing a hand on my stomach as my brows furrowed, that was another thing I hadn't given much thought about – how much time I had left.

At the end of the living room, I had stopped dead in my tracks as I faced away from the soldier. And it wasn't because the ache in my body had gone, but it was because everything had hit me all at once. The realisation of reality. Feeling my body start to shake as butterflies entered my stomach, a slight sheen of cold sweat covered my forehead from my nerves.

Staring at the wall in front of me, I glanced down the hallway to the main bedroom before taking a deep breath and turning around. The soldier wasn't paying attention to me, instead he had picked up another gun to clean. Slowly walking over, he must have seen me in his peripheral because he turned to look at me as I now stood right in front of him "What are you doing?" he asked.

Not answering, I reached out with my hands. But just as I was about to place them on the side of his face, he had grabbed a hold of my wrist quicker than I could see. Not running away frightened, I stood still and firm "Please…let me see" my voice just above a whisper. If not now then never I thought.

"How many times do I have to say no?" he questioned, his eyes slightly squinting at my relentless effort in trying to reveal his identity.

Pushing my hands forward again to reach for the edge of the black mask that covered half of his face, the soldiers grip on my wrists had slightly tightened "You won't tell me anything. Not your name, or where you came from. Why?" I asked "what are you really hiding?"

"You don't understand…"

"Then help me..." I replied before sighing "you've always been there for me. How come I can't do the same? Why won't you just let me in?"

I wasn't prepared for him to tug me forward by my wrist. Gasping, I was now standing just in between his legs; my stomach being the only barrier between us. Squeezing my wrist a fraction tighter, he then loosened his hold and slowly guided my hands up to rest on the sides of his mask.

It felt cold and the material was rough under my fingertips. Letting go of me, I held my hands in place as he looked up at me. Was he really letting me do this? Am I finally, after months, allowed to see what he looks like underneath? Or is this all a joke?

Hesitant as I stood still, I was unprepared for this to happen. My goal from the start was to uncover the truth, but mind had had always told me that it would have never of worked. That it was pointless to keep trying – but I was wrong.

Tightening my grip on the mask, I slowly pulled it away and watched as it began to lift from his face. And for some reason or another, I had kept my gaze on his eyes the entire time instead of focusing on the task at hand. But as soon as the metal barrier had slipped completely off and I could finally see the entirety of his face – I realised that he was far from what I had expected.

Sitting before me wasn't the man I had imagined. He wasn't old with frown lines and wrinkles. He wasn't cruelly disfigured or in any way grotesque to look at – he was in fact young and, in a way, handsome.

Since the day I had met the soldier, I never imagine this to be what lies behind. It just didn't fit for the person I knew – a soldier as deadly and efficient as him. Placing the mask onto the table beside us, I reached up with my hand; my fingers running along the slight stubble around his jaw. It suited him "Human after all" he muttered.

Freezing, I looked at him with a frown "I never thought you weren't…" giving me a look, the soldier grabbed my hand and placed it back at my side. I knew what he was trying to say, when we first met, but times have changed since then "…I didn't know who you were"

"And now you do…" he replied.

"Why do you sound upset? Angry?" I asked with a confused face"…you didn't have to"

"A lapse of weakness" he said while reaching for the mask on the table. Grabbing his hand in an instant, I looked at him. How could he say that? What he did was not at all a 'lapse of weakness', it was far from it "I showed you what you wanted to see. I never said I was going to stay this way"

"I'm asking you not to…" I said while keeping a hold on his hand, even though I knew if he really wanted it, he would put it back on.

"Why?" he asked in an almost snappy manner "why does it matter to you? Because you want to get to know me?" he said with an almost scoff.

"I already do-"

"You don't know anything. You hear what I want you to hear, and you see what I want you to see – nothing more" scoffing, now I'm the one starting to get angry. Just when I think I slipped through, there he is, pushing me away again for some unknown reason.

"Fine…" letting go of his wrist, I grabbed the sides of his face, leant in and kissed him. Feeling the soldier seize up, he didn't move but he didn't push me away either. Eventually pulling away, I looked into his deep blue eyes before taking a step back "you want to put the mask on and continue to hide, then do it…but I see you, for who you really are" and it's not who he thinks.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Another chapter! Let me know what you think, and cheers for the reviews so far :)**

Sitting low in the bathtub, I swished my hand along the water and through a few bubbles before skimming my fingers over my belly; the round top peaking just above the warm water. Time has surely passed I thought with a sigh, and so much has changed between _then_ and now.

I couldn't help but think about the life I had before – how perfectly ordinary everything was. I had a good childhood in a quiet town. I went to school with friends I had known since I was young. I had a brother who loved me unconditionally, and a mother who provided me with everything I know – the difference between wrong and right, to be a good person and considerate of others – and then it was all taken away, in a single night.

I felt almost, in a sense, lost. Following the path before me blindly. Staring up through the small window just above the toilet, it was cracked open just a fraction; the cream coloured paint around the border flaking and stained. Closing my eyes, my head lolled to the side as my muscles relaxed throughout my body. Taking a deep breath, the bathroom had gone quiet – so much so that I could now hear the conversation in the next room.

* * *

 _Finding a few rolls of coloured wool and her knitting equipment in the closet of her bedroom, Dita has since busied herself in making sweaters and clothes for Amelia. Sitting on the single lounge chair in the living room, the room was quiet as the soldier sat at the two-seater kitchen table, while Amelia had gone for a bath._

 _Flickering her gaze up every now and then, few words between Dita and the soldier had been exchanged since arriving, and she wondered when the right moment to speak to him would be. An intimidating looking man, Dita felt the need to work up the courage to approach him; despite Amelia's best efforts in trying to explain he wasn't as bad a person as he looked._

 _"If you have something to say, then say it" spoke the soldier suddenly, making Dita flush with embarrassment. She had been caught red handed, and she wondered how long he had known. Shaking the thought from her mind, Dita stopped knitting to look straight at the soldier. She couldn't back out now._

 _"Time is running out..." replied Dita as she got up from the lounge to take a seat at the table, so she didn't have to talk so loud. Dita didn't want Amelia to hear, but little did she know that sound travels awfully well in the house "…I've grown to care for that girl, and I know you have too…I want what's best for her" said Dita, pausing to gouge the soldier's reaction "she'll need someone strong. Someone who can provide for both her and the baby she's carrying" looking down at her wrinkled and tans hands that lay in front of her, Dita added "she told me about her family…they may not be alive. She might not have anyone left but you-"_

 _"She won't have me. Not for much longer…" announced the soldier abruptly, his words cutting the air and silencing Dita. Looking into the old woman's muddy brown eyes, he continued "I'll be leaving as soon as the baby is born…I can't stay. It isn't safe"_

 _Leaning back, shock and anger was written all over Dita's face. How could he do such a thing? Why? Would he of told any of them of his plan if she hadn't of asked? Or was he just going to abandon them during the night?_

 _"How could you?" Dita's words were icy "she'll have no one"_

 _"She'll have you" replied the soldier with a snap "and that's all she needs. You can look after her better than I can. You can give her the life she deserves"_

 _"You're wrong" spoke Dita with a shake of her head "you can give her just as much as I can, if not more…this isn't just about you, or even Amelia – think about the baby. If you leave, it'll grow up fatherless. Is that really what you want? For her to do it all by herself?" sighing, Dita leant forward in her seat "I'm old soldier, and I don't have many years left. I can't be there like you can, or protect her like you can"_

 _"You don't need to convince me to stay, or keep trying for that matter. I made up my mind when you arrived…things might have been different – but there not" replied the soldier._

 _Staring at the soldier, Dita couldn't see much in the man's steel blue eyes; or the rest of his face for that matter, on account of his mask. Getting up from the chair, Dita didn't take her site off of him "She's wrong about you – you're not a good person…a good person wouldn't hurt her like that" turning around, Dita marched off. Angered, the old woman didn't have another word to say to the soldier. This is wrong._

* * *

Clutching the side of the bathtub, the water had long since gone cold but I was too upset to notice. Feeling a lump form in the back of my throat, I swallowed. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. He's going to leave me, just like that. After everything, the soldier was just going to disappear. He didn't even sound guilty when he had said it. He just spoke as if it didn't really matter, as if it weren't a big deal.

Finally managing to muster up the strength to get out of the bathtub, I felt the trickle of water run down the length of my body. He had said he was doing it for me. He thinks he can't give me a life, but he's wrong, he can – but he just doesn't want to.

Clutching the towel in my hands, I began to dry myself. I don't want to go outside. I don't want to see him. Not after hearing all of that. He'll notice somethings wrong, that I heard what he had said. I can never hide anything from him, he sees right through me like a sheet of glass. Hanging up the towel, I leant against the sink basin; staring at my crackled reflection once again. Glancing down at my stomach and my naked body, I couldn't help but wonder – what's the point of all of this? Because I don't see it anymore.

Rubbing my eyes, I got dressed. No doubt Dita would come knocking in a while to see if I was alright. I don't want her to see me like this. Opening the door to the bathroom, I didn't turn into the living room. Instead I went straight to the master bedroom, fortunately Dita wasn't inside. Drawing back the curtains, I opened the window before crawling onto my side of the bed. Tucking myself under the sheets, I laid on my side as I stared up at the full moon; a few scattered grey clouds wisping past as the stars glittered in the night sky.

Feeling the butterflies in my stomach flutter about as a single tear streaked down the corner of my eyes to land on the sheets, I kept quiet as possible. Silently crying. Wishing that the future would be different, or at least, that I didn't know. To not have to feel anxious about all the days that were still to pass until I give birth. To not be dreading the moment that I would wake up, and he would no longer be there; sitting at the kitchen, his eyes flickering small glances to make sure I was okay.

I'm going to miss him, more than I realised. Sniffling quietly, I wiped my eyes as the icy wind brushed against my wet cheeks "You aren't hungry?" came his low voice from the door way of my bedroom. Freezing, I hadn't heard him come down the hallway.

Hoping my voices wasn't croaky, I spoke up "No, I'm not hungry. I just want to rest" pausing for a moment, the soldier didn't reply but I listened to his boots as he left the room to walk back down the hallway. Sighing, I'm glad he didn't say any more. Snuggling further into the bed, I took one more glance out to the sky before closing my eyes.

* * *

Slowly brought out of my sleep, I was now laying on my other side; now facing the back of Dita's head. I didn't even noticed when she came to bed. Feeling extremely tired, I took a look around the dark room and realised it was early morning; the sun just about to peek above the horizon. Rolling onto my back, I closed my eyes trying to go back to sleep but no matter what I did, I couldn't.

Sighing, I stared up at the roof while listening to the small wheezes of Dita's breathing beside me. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, I pushed the blankets off of me and tip toed my way out of the master bedroom. I just need to freshen up. Heading into the bathroom, I closed the door behind me so that the light wouldn't bother anyone. After going to the toilet, I turned on the tap for the sink and splashed some cold water over my face and around my neck.

Patting my face dry, I was putting the towel back when I felt a sudden shift inside of my stomach; a kick soon following. Taking a deep breath, it was an uncomfortable feeling. But as I stood straight, a sudden 'pop' had occurred and a gush of water splashed down my legs to pool along the floor; the sensation felt as if I had instantly lost a lot of weight.

Clutching the rim of the basin for support, my eyes were wide as I stared down at the lower half of my body – I'm in complete shock. I wasn't expecting this to happen, not tonight. Not after all the soldier had to say – everything had just gotten a whole lot worse, and I had no idea what to do.

Looking around, I could still feel the stream of fluid leaking out of body to drip down my legs. It didn't seem as if it was going to stop, but I have to move. I have to get Dita or the soldier. Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling between my legs, I opened the door and walked as quickly as I could down the hallway. Coming into the living room, the soldier was heading toward my direction but had stopped once I came into view. He must have heard me.

Looking me up and down, I gathered he knew exactly what had happened. Taking the few extra steps, the soldier had clutched my arm and proceeded to take me to the master bedroom. Flicking on the light, Dita had awoken by the intrusion. Sitting up, she looked at me and then the soldier; her lips parted in shock "I'll get the towels…" said Dita before quickly getting up off the bed and rushing past us.

"Lay on the bed" spoke the soldier with a gesture of his hand. Doing as I was told, I shuffled onto the bed and laid down in the centre; bending my legs.

"What's going to happen?" I asked, feeling my breathing start to become less controlled. I was equal parts scared and nervous.

"Nothing yet…you still have to be fully dilated before you can start to push" he explained as Dita came back in with the towels. Taking one, I pushed my lower body up enough so he could lay them down. For some odd reason, I couldn't help but think about how much of mess I was going to make of the bed. It's going to be completely ruined.

"How long does that take?" I asked as I began to feel a sharp cramping in my stomach, which I knew was only the beginning.

"Six to twelve hours" he replied.

"What?!" I snapped, my eyes widening at the information. How was I supposed to go through this pain for six to twelve hours? It's madness. There's no way "isn't there any way to make it faster?"

"There is, but _only_ if we have to…" groaning, the back of my head pressed into the pillow. _Only if we have to_ , I thought with a scoff.

"Just relax Amelia" spoke Dita, trying to comfort me as she stood off to the side; her arms crossed over her chest as she still wore her thin nightgown "it'll be better that way, and don't forget to breath" nodding my head, Dita walked out of the room leaving me and the soldier alone.

It must have been the adrenaline, or the pain, but for some reason I snapped "I heard you before…when I was in the bathroom. I head _everything_. You're planning on leaving me here with Dita and the baby. Where you even going to tell me?" I asked with a slight hiss to my voice.

"Now isn't the time to talk about-"

"If not now, then when?" I asked while interrupting him "as far as I know, you probably won't be _here_ tomorrow – so yes, now is the _perfect_ time to talk about it"

Sighing, the soldier stood at the end of the bed "It's for your own good. One day you'll understand"

"Understand what? That you couldn't be _bothered_ to stay? That you don't want to be a part of this life?" I questioned as I looked straight at him. I wasn't going to cower away. I was going to stand up for myself, and this baby.

"I _do_ want to be a part of it – but I can't, because the _happy_ life you want won't last" said the soldier "the war is almost over, soon everything is going to change. The people we left back at the facility, they'll be looking for me. You have to understand that running isn't a life…I'm doing this for _you_ Amelia"

My lips were slightly parted as his words hit me – but more specially, my name. He had finally said it, and for some reason it didn't sound the way I thought it would, and it was far from the scenario I imagined he would be using it in. Looking away, I sighed lightly before clutching the sheets as the cramping in my pelvis started up again. It's going to be a very long night.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

Gasping into the air, the pain was horrendous as sweat covered my body; causing wisps of my brown hair to cling to my face. Groaning, my fingers clutched the bedsheets in a vice like grip as I squeezed my eyes shut. It's been almost nine hours and the sun had risen long ago; the heat coming from the bedroom window doing little to comfort me "How much longer does she have to wait?" asked Dita as she sat on the side of the bed.

Wringing a wet wash cloth in the small bowel she had procured, Dita wiped away at my forehead; trying to cool me down "As long as it takes" replied the soldier as he sat in the corner of the room. He had relocated one of the kitchen chairs a few hours ago.

"It's been hours…look at her, she's in pain" spoke Dita as she frowned down at me with pity in her eyes "please. Can't you do something – _anything?_ " she begged.

"She still has three hours to go"

"And it's been nine since her water broke" defended Dita with a scolding tone "barley anything has happened in those hours…aren't you the least concerned?" feeling the burn of the contractions as it seared my abdomen and pelvis, my body ached from the quick changes that were happening. Trying to control my breathing, I wish I could make it all stop. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, that it was going to be painful, but never in my life did I imagine it to be this excruciating – and I wasn't even giving birth yet, these were just contractions.

Sighing, the soldier looked me up and down with a slight tilt of his head. Uncrossing his arms, he got up off the chair and left the room. Clenching the sheets, I turned to Dita "Where is he going?" but before she could answer, the soldier had come back into the room. Walking around the bed, he sat on my right; opposite to Dita. Holding up a needle, I immediately tensed at the site of the object "What are you doing?!" I screeched with a shift to the left.

"Calm down..." spoke the soldier as he flicked the syringe; a bead of clear fluid leaking from the metal tip. Shifting forward, he grabbed my arm in a tight grip. Holding it straight out, he pointed the end of the needle above the crevice of my arm. Wincing, he pierced it through the skin and into my vein. Watching him empty the syringe of fluid, he then took it out and got up.

"What was that?" asked Dita curiously.

"Oxytocin" replied the soldier "it speeds up the contractions. It's going to hurt"

"Hurt? I asked you to help her" stressed Dita as she casted a glare in his direction.

"And I did" snapped the soldier. He was clearly getting irritated by the demanding and annoying presence of Dita "all she has to do is wait another hour, then she can start pushing" retrieving a device from his back pocket, it was small and black. Pressing a few buttons, he hooked it onto his utility belt.

Feeling the bed shift as Dita now stood up, she grabbed the bowel "I'll change the water and get more towels" she announced before leaving. Sighing, I knew it was rude after all she's doing for me, but I was glad she was gone. Her constant nagging and worrying was only making me feel more anxious and stressed.

"How are you feeling?" came the lowered voice of the soldier. He had yet to move from my side.

"I've felt better…" I replied with a faint smile before a sudden contraction hit me, making me groan and grit my teeth. Feeling the bed dip once again from the right side, I felt the soldier lift me up before quickly sitting behind me. Now situated between his legs, he pulled me up so that my back rested against his chest for support "why did you do that?" I asked, taken aback by his actions. He never usually _wanted_ be this close to me or anyone else.

Hearing nothing but silence, the soldier didn't respond to my question but instead asked a new one "Do you remember the day you asked me my name?"

Furrowing my brow, I didn't turn to look at him, but slowly I nodded. His question was out of blue, but I was intrigued as to why he would bring it up "Yes, I do…you told me you didn't remember?"

"I lied…" he confessed, his voice light. Sitting so close to him I could feel his warmth, and the hot brush of air of his breath graze over my right ear.

"I know…" I already knew that he had lied to me that day. I could see it in his eyes "but it's okay, you don't have to-"

"It's James…" he suddenly added, cutting me off mid-sentence. Somewhat shocked at the reveal, I had almost forgot about everything going on around me. All this time I've been calling him _soldi_ e _r_ – a name that was distant and cold. But now here it was, his _real_ name. A name that made him _human._

"It's a nice name – James…I like it" imagining his face the time he had shown me, I realised that it suited him in a way. Slightly smiling, Dita had soon come back into the room with a fresh bowel of water and some towels. Sitting on the chair in the corner, she hadn't come back to my side; probably on account of the soldier.

Closing my eyes, I tried to block out the noises surrounding me. Everything from the birds, the wind, and even my own breathing. But as time ticked by, I found the soldier true to his words. My contractions were almost bordering on violent; even forcing a few tears from my eyes. They were so much stronger than before and more frequent.

Whimpering and lightly moaning out of agony, my legs were still bent but my knees touched. Swaying ever so slightly, the motion was comfort to me; much better than remaining completely still. Whining as another contraction shook me to my core, I instinctively clutched the closest thing – which happened to be the soldier left hand, the one made of metal. Squeezing tight, he didn't say a word or try to pull away.

Once the pain had slightly ebbed away, a new sensation quickly followed and it was most unusual. I could feel my body 'squeezing', and I then knew what was happening "I need to push" I announced.

Feeling the soldier shift beneath me, he retrieved the small black device he had been looking at earlier, before agreeing "Alright..." watching Dita get up from the chair, she made her way over to the end of the bed. The soldier didn't move from underneath me as Dita set my legs further apart and placed another towel over my lap; shielding my view from the gruesome sight below. I was glad.

Yelping as I felt two fingers being inserted, I squeezed the soldiers hand again "She's dilated, and I can feel the head…" she announced. Taking her fingers out, Dita looked up at me "on the count of five…you're going to do a big push" nodding my head, I kept my hold on the soldiers hand "ready – one, two, three, four, five. Push!"

Stiffening my body, I screamed as I pushed as hard as I could. Feeling the baby shift inside of my belly, my body was slowly starting to stretch in order to make way for the infant inside "Again! Push!" repeating the process over and over, I was starting to feel exhausted "alright…I can see its head"

"…I can't…" I choked out. I was becoming exhausted. I felt as if I were ripping into two. The pain was like nothing I had ever experienced, it was unbearable "Please…make it stop" letting out another loud groan, I gulped to feel my throat had gone dry "please…it hurts. Make it stop" I begged wanting relief.

Squeezing tightly to the soldiers hands, I leaned back against the warmth of his chest. It was the only comfort I could find in a time like this. The only person who could keep me going. As long as he was close, that's all I needed to know everything would be okay. That I will get through this. That this pain would all be worth it.

"I know…" he said leaning down to whisper in my ear. Feeling his right hand come to my face, I breathed in and out as he wiped away the dampness on my forehead. I was both grubby and sweaty, and the place we now sat in was no better "I know it hurts…but you have to keep pushing" he ordered sternly.

Shaking my head, I looked down to my large, round stomach as my legs stood perched and bent in front of me "I can't…" feeling another gruelling contraction, I let out another scream. I wanted this to be over. Why couldn't this be over?

Feeling him hush me in a calm tone, he continued to encourage me "Come on…push" he said as I squeezed his metal hand as tight as I could "…you're almost there…push" sucking in another breath, I groaned as I did what he instructed. Using my muscles, I pushed as hard as I could. Taking laboured breaths, I could feel that he was right. I was nearly there "that's it…good girl" he praised.

Tightening my grip like a vice, I gave one last effort before I felt a sudden emptiness. It was over. Feeling the soldier shift behind me, I leaned against the dirtied wall instead for support. Closing and opening my eyes, I looked down "…James…" I called drowsy and exhausted from the long ordeal; so much so that I hadn't realised I had used his name "…James…why can't I hear it? Why isn't it crying?" I asked, feeling my body slowly starting to panic. I had just realised, that even after giving birth, I had yet to hear the baby cry. What was wrong?

Staring at him as he crouched and pulled the new born away, I watched as he wrapped the silent infant into a piece fabric. Dita now stood far back, her head lowered "She's beautiful" whispering I could barely hear him as he cradled the bundle in his arms. It's a girl. A beautiful baby girl.

"Let me see" looking as James' gaze snapped from his arms to me, I noticed his steel eyes had gone hazy and clouded. Slowly making his way over to me, he gently passed the baby down. Nestling the girl in my arms, I looked down with tears in my eyes as I gazed at the pale blue face. Her eyes were closed, and her chest was still. The little girl wasn't crying, because she was already gone.

Gone before I could even see the colour of her eyes.

* * *

Lying on the bed with my legs shut and slightly twisted to the side, the stench of blood continued to cloud the air around me. I hadn't moved from this spot since the birth, three hours ago. The wet towels felt terrible underneath me, and the stickiness of the blood and fluid between my legs was uncomfortable, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, because I felt numb from the pain – the loss.

For three hours I had lain here, crying an endless stream of tears. My face and body ached, and the sobs continued to rake me. Sniffling, I wiped my cheeks for the hundredth time. Staring through the window, the afternoon was coming; the sky starting to turn different colours.

Left alone in the room, Dita and the soldier had left; taking the baby with them. I don't know what they were doing, probably sitting outside in the living room; waiting for me to surface. I did hear a few hushed words being exchanged an hour or so ago, but I didn't care to listen – what they had to say was of no interest to me. Brushing my fingers through the small crevices of the bed sheet, the fabric felt soft along my skin.

I wondered what her skin would have felt like, if it wasn't so cold and stiff. Imagine it would have been soft and glowing, especially when she grew up. She would have been so beautiful. A fine young woman who would flourish. But now I would never know. Sniffling again, I could feel the soldiers gaze as he looked at me from the bedroom door way. He didn't say a word as he walked forward and sat on the left side of the bed; his back faced to me.

"I don't know what I did…" my voice was light, and croaky from the crying and screaming.

"You didn't do anything…" replied the soldier "it just – wasn't supposed to happen" after a moment he shifted his torso to look at me. Not turning to face him, he added "what happened isn't your fault…"

"Then who's was it?" if not me. This doesn't happen without a reason. You don't lose a baby ' _just because_ '. Something had to of gone wrong. Someone has to be the blame. So why not me?

"The people who did this to you..." replied the soldier "the doctors, the soldiers – me. They're responsible for everything; for why you're here, why you feel the way you do. They've turned your life upside down" said the soldier, his voice firm but still gentle.

"So I should hate you…is that what you're saying?" I asked with a sniffle, my face tight and my voice hollow "…you raped me…and did nothing about it. You didn't object or try to stop it. You never once said no. I _should_ hate you. I _should_ have killed you…"

"Then why didn't you?" he asked after a brief pause "you have every reason to"

"…I don't know…" I whispered. I'm confused "…because you've done more to help me that you have to hurt me – because you're all I have left…nothing is ever going to be like it was. I won't ever find my family. I won't ever be the happy little girl that I used to be" turning to face him, I reached out and placed my hand over his. Feeling the warmth of his skin as my fingers tucked underneath, he responded by linking our fingers together "…I don't want you to leave…"

Stiffening, I could see he was court off guard by what I had said "You know?" he asked, his gaze still on me as the black mask continued to adorn his face.

"Yes..." I replied "I know everything. I heard you that night – what you're planning to do"

"Why didn't you say anything? Why leave it until now?"

"What would be the point?" I replied, the tears abating for now so that I could speak plainly "I knew I couldn't change your mind"

"And you think you can now?" he questioned unenthusiastically. Nodding my head, he looked away before retrieving his hand. Feeling the pang of rejection, I drew back my own. How could he be so cold? As if I haven't been through enough already.

Facing away from me, the soldier still sat on the edge of the bed; hands gripping either side of the mattress for support. Peering down at the floor between his legs, I knew he was in deep thought as he sighed. Getting up in one fluent motion, he walked toward the door before pausing "Dita will help you clean…and then we're going to bury our daughter"

Not waiting for an answer, the soldier left the room and Dita soon walked in. Clutching the sheets, I squeezed as hard as I could to vent the anger in my body; my knuckled turning white from force. Taking a deep breath in as Dita came to my side, the old woman had a solemn look on her face as she helped me sit up "Let's get you cleaned…"

Guided into the bathroom, Dita had drawn me a bath. Sitting in the lukewarm water, she helped scrub my sweaty brown hair so that it now smelt like raspberries. Washing my body, my abdomen and muscles hurt with an aching and searing pain, but I ignored it. After cleaning the rest of my body, I got out with Dita's helped and dried myself off. Half an hour had passed, and as I got dressed into fresh clothes and made my way outside; the sun on the horizon was starting to set with a pink and yellow glow.

Holding a hand up to shield my eyes from the rays of the afternoon sun, I found the soldier a few meters away under a large, thick and branched out tree; he had dug a small whole near the trunk, and he stood waiting with a bundle wrapped in towel in his arms. I knew exactly what it was, and a wave of emotions came crashing into me. I wanted to run away. I didn't want to go over there and see the baby again. I just wanted to cry – but that's not what I _needed_ to do. I _needed_ to be strong, for once in my life.

Standing beside me, Dita waited. I'm glad she didn't move to comfort me, or try to give me warming words. I'm glad she knew to just give me space. Taking another step in the direction of the tree, we made our way over. Looking up, the soldier glanced at me as I now stood a few steps away "Are you ready?" he asked calmly.

Taking a final step, I hadn't realised that I had reached out to touch the towel covered bundle until I felt the rough fabric under the pads of my fingertips. Shocked at my action, I thought about withdrawing my hand, but I didn't. Instead, I caressed the round top that would have been the baby's head before silently stepping away.

"I'm ready"

Holding in the sobs that threatened to spill, I held my hands in my lap as I watched the soldier place the bundle in the small hole he had dug. Thinking about it, the place where he had decided to be her final resting place was quite beautiful – right under the tree, with small beams of sun shining through the leaves. I couldn't of have asked for a better place.

Grabbing the shovel, the soldier started to empty back the small mound of dirt over the top; and with each bit of dirt, I felt equal parts pain and peace. I know she's in a better place now, but I suffer with the fact that her time here was brief. After the last bit of dirt had been placed, all three of us stood in a moment of silence; the wind brushing past us as the sun continued to lower, and soon it was time to head back into the house

* * *

The hours of the night had gone much too long for my liking. None of us spoke to each other; not that we had much to say. But because of the lack of communication and noise, the house had been filled with the silence of mourning. Bidding goodnight to everyone at seven O'clock, I had gone to bed with the thought of the soldier plaguing my mind, and I hoped deep down that he wouldn't leave. That he would indeed stay.

Drifting off to sleep, it was well into the night when I was soon awoken by a sense of someone's presence hovering over me. But when I opened my eyes, I saw no one. Did he come in? Has he left? With the last thought, I carefully climbed out of the bed and walked out into the living room. A few oil lamps had been left alight in the living room as I looked left and right, trying to search for any sign of the soldier – but he along with all of his belongings were nowhere in sight.

My heart instantly started to pound as I ran to the window to look outside. He must of just have left as he had taken only a few paces across the front yard. Pulling open the front door, the chilling night air was freezing against my skin as I quickly went down the few steps of the porch to catch up; the moonlight being my only source to guide me to him.

Stopping at the sound of me, the soldier had turned around with the green duffel bag in hand. However as I finally stopped in front of him and looked up, I realised he wasn't wearing his mask. I could see his face "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked with a puff of cold smoke from the air, and his brows drawn together.

"I woke up and you were gone…" I said with a shutter of my teeth. Standing in a long cotton night gown, my arms were bare as I hugged them close to my chest; rubbing them for warmth "you can't leave me"

"You should go back inside Amelia, it's too cold out here" he said, ignoring my words before turning around to start walking again. Stepping forward I didn't know what to do to make him stop, so I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. He was oddly warm despite the cold weather.

"Please just stop…stop trying to leave me" I said with my cheek pressed against his back "come back inside" squeezing my arms tighter, I heard him sigh before dropping the duffel bag. Feeling his hands pry mine away, he turned around; my wrists in his grip.

"Go back inside" he ordered.

"I will if you promise to stay" I replied while looking up at him. Letting go of me, he reached out to brush a piece of my wind blow hair out of the way.

"You know I can't stay, but I'm not leaving you alone. Dita's promised to look after you. You'll be safe with her. Just don't do anything stupid, and do as she say's alright" feeling the familiar hiccup of arising sobs, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Moving his hand to rest on my shoulder, I looked down as a gloved finger brushed away the stray tear "stop crying" he said quietly before pulling me into his chest.

Wrapping my arms around his waist again, I buried my head into the black fabric of his military uniform "I won't see you again. I'll never know where you are, or what you're doing…you'll forget me won't you?" I sniffled as his arms circled around me.

"No…" he replied as I felt him lean forward to press his lips to my forehead "I promise I won't forget" standing still, I continued to hug him. But my time was cut short when he eventually tugged on me to let go. Hesitantly pulling away, he held me at arm's length "now _you_ have to make _me_ a promise…"

Staring into his eyes, I nodded "What is it?"

"You have to turn around, and go back inside the house. And you have to _promise_ me, you won't come out…can you do that for me?" feeling my lips part slightly, I wanted to object and tell him no, but instead I took a deep breath and nodded. Pausing, the soldier took his hands away from my shoulders and I slowly turned around.

Not looking back I kept my eyes straight ahead, and every step I took made it that much harder not to cry. I wanted to fall to the ground and burst into tears, but instead I held it all in and I kept walking. The cold wind burnt my cheeks and chilled me to the core, and goose bumps rose on my skin like prickles. Butterflies circled my stomach and already I felt lost and afraid. Soon the feeling of the wooden porch steps were rough under my bare feet, and it wasn't until I opened the front door and took a step inside, that I had turned around – and as I stared into the darkness, he was already gone.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
